Fairy Sisters
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Mavis, Lapis, and Aisling are three girls who live on Planet Avalar. Three spiritual sisters, they have one ultimate interest: fairies. The only question is, where do fairies come from? The forest, the ocean, or space? Join the Fairy Sisters as they discover the answer, on their adventure of love, magic, and friendship.
1. Three Fairies

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to a prequel story of the Gameverse Saga! This story, _Fairy Sisters_ , is a crossover between _Fairy Tail_ , _Steven Universe_ , _Secret of Kells_ , as well as other series. This takes place 6,550 years in the past of my series. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Three Fairies_**

 **Planet Avalar; Red Lizard Orphanage**

It was a warm night in Tenrou Valley, but cloudy. The orphanage was an hour from serving dinner, but its young residents were active. Red Lizard was a very poor, but diverse orphanage, consisting of humans, Elfins, giants, ogres, any type of child left parentless for whatever reason. The bigger kids were mean to the little ones, and the orphanage's staff did little to control them. One of the children, an alien girl with blue skin, bare feet, and a blue dress was sweeping in the corner with a morbid expression. She looked 12 years old, but Lapis Lazuli was about 2,000, having retreated to this planet some centuries ago. She had a beautiful Lazuli Gem strapped to her back, in the shape of a teardrop.

"Hey, Lapis! Lapis!" She ignored the 3-year-old yelling at her. A little girl with black hair, tan skin, purple eyes, wearing an orange dress and white boots. She was Zeira Lizard, the daughter of Lord Jezelf, the orphanage owner. "Lapis! You missed a spot!"

Lapis rolled her eyes, knowing the same response would come. "Where?"

"YOU! !" Zeira chucked the glass of orange juice at the older girl. "Hahahahaha, hahahahaha!"

Angered, Lapis grabbed the orange off her body using her waterbending, splashing it against Zeira. "…Waaaaaah, WAAAAaaaah!" The toddler began crying.

"Is that my baby girl? ! Zeira, what's wrong?" Lord Jezelf Lizard hurried in and picked up his daughter comfortingly. He was a bald man with a goatee.

"L-L-Lapis took my orange juice, a-and SPILLED it on me! Waaaaaahhh!"

"There there, sweetheart, Daddy will take care of this. LAPIS, clean up my daughter! And no using your witchcraft."

He set Zeira down, and Lapis sighed with anger as she went to get a towel. She bent over to wipe the child clean—"NO! !" Zeira smacked Lapis in the eye. "Lapis is blue like she's sick, she's gonna infect me 'cause she's gross!"

"You have a point, Zeiry!" Jezelf grinned. "Alright, I'll make the elves change you. Lapis, make yourself useful!" He threw a thick leather satchel at the alien's head. "The ogres wanted more roasted Froads. Get huntin' in the swamp!"

"I can't go to the swamp, it's too dark, I can't even see the moon."

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES or I'll make you work the boiler!"

Lapis huffed with anger and took the satchel, leaving the building and walking barefoot down the dirt road. Since the orphanage was short on money – rather Lord Jezelf was keeping it all for his spoiled daughter – footwear was deemed an unnecessary want, and he only bought shoes for kids he liked more. Lapis didn't really mind, after 2,000 years, it felt good on her soles. Still, she hated being the errand girl just because she was more mature and had powers. I mean, why couldn't the giants wrestle the Froads, it would give them an excuse to act like the "big shots" among them.

A burning scent caught Lapis's nose. She looked right. A column of smoke rose from a light in the distance. A house was on fire. Lapis dropped her satchel and rushed that direction, grabbing some water from the nearby river in her bending. As she kept running, she mended the water into arms, ending at giant fists. Once she made it to the small house, she threw the liquid over the flames and watched them disperse into steam. She moved the steam away with her bending as she entered the house.

A man and woman were down on the kitchen floor. As Lapis calmly walked forward, studying, she heard a chair rattle, looking down when a pair of eyes zipped under the table. Lapis crouched and looked under. A blonde-haired girl of 3 years, with oval-shaped, dark-green eyes – with no pupils – wearing a pink dress, and no shoes, looked at Lapis with fright, like Lapis was about to kill her. "Who are you?" Lapis asked.

The child stuttered and whimpered. "M-m-m-m… Mavis."

"Mavis? Come on out, I'm not gonna hurt you." Lapis held a hand under.

Mavis hesitated. She didn't know if she could trust her. She very weakly reached her hand. Lapis gave her an assuring smile. Mavis took her hand, and Lapis gently pulled her out, standing at full height like a helpful older sibling.

"Could you tell me what happened?"

"I…I dunno. I was running around outside, and when I came back, Mommy and Daddy were… asleep. They were cooking, but then the house got on fire, s-so I hid. C-Can you please help them?"

Lapis smiled and nodded warmly. She extracted any remaining water and molded it over her hands, letting the liquid glow a mystic blue while her gem did the same. She searched the father's fallen body. She moved her hands over the chest, the arms, the neck… "I…I don't understand."

"What?" asked Mavis, who was otherwise entranced by the glow of Lapis's gem.

"I'm not feeling any physical injuries." Lapis checked the mother, laying her ear over her heart. "They weren't cut, punched, drowned, smothered; these soot marks from the fire are minor, but they fell beforehand. Were your parents sick or something?"

Mavis shook her head. Lapis looked at the blonde mother with a solemn frown. She sighed, stood up, and turned to Mavis. "I'm sorry. I really don't understand why, but… they're dead."

Mavis stared with emotionless green eyes. She looked down. "Okay."

"?" Lapis raised a brow. "Aren't you… upset?"

"Of course I am. But I wanna meet the fairies."

"Fairies?"

"Uh-huh." Mavis looked up. "Mommy and Daddy taught me about fairies. They're magic things, like me."

"You have magic?"

"Uh-huh. And I can make light. That's why Mommy and Daddy said I should never cry. Because lightbenders don't cry. And fairies don't like crybabies. I wanna meet the fairies. They sound fun."

Lapis smiled softly. She got to her knees and put a hand on Mavis's shoulder. "My dad used to tell me about fairies, too. But he said they only come to kids who are upset, or sick. They live in the ocean, so they're summoned by the falling of tears."

"…But… Mommy said they live in stars. And I'm a lightbender, and stars are light, and I'm magic, so…so fairies live in stars."

"Hmhm, you're not making any sense." Lapis chuckled.

"Yes I aaaaammm!"

"Well, in light of the circumstances, I'll give you this one. But, Mavis… just because you cry, it doesn't mean you're a 'crybaby.' I'm sure the fairies would love a girl who loved her parents. If you loved your parents, you would cry for them."

"But…But…"

Lapis bended more water, and formed them into wings on her back. She turned to show her backside to Mavis, flapping the wings. "Call me your fairy." She turned her head and smiled. "Summoned by your tears."

"…" She stared wondrously at the girl's wings. …The 3-year-old began to sniffle, then cry. She hugged and soaked Lapis's legs, the taller girl patting her back. With her bending, Lapis collected the fallen tears and formed them into watery hearts. She placed both hearts on the parents' chests.

 **Ten years later…**

The day was bright and sunny. Mavis Vermillion had lived at Red Lizard since that night. She was treated rashly by her peers, but had Lapis to defend her, take her with her on errands. Today, they were coming back from the market with fruit. Mavis grew her golden hair very long and wavy, to her knees. She wore a flowing pink dress with blue diamond patterns around the waist, a red bow around her collar, and short, makeshift feathered wings on either side of her head. Like her blue-skinned friend, Mavis was barefoot. The 3-year-old girl had grown much taller at Age 13, while Lapis…

"Hey, Lapis? Why are you still short?" Mavis asked with a nosy, inquiring look.

"I'm a Lunarian. We take a really long time to age."

"So that means I'll be older than you?"

"You'll be bigger, but I'm the mature one."

"I'm still Big Sister and you have to do what I say." She smirked like a troll.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mavis."

"ALPHA ORPHAN!" Mavis leaped, wrapped legs around Lapis's shoulders, and made the waterbender fall on her front, dropping the fruit. She gritted her teeth angrily as Mavis sat on her back and swung her legs. "Alpha Orphan forever! And my children, then my grandchildren, will tower over you!"

"GET OFF me!" Lapis shot up, throwing Mavis on her back. "Quit goofing around." She used her waterbending to clean the dirt off the fruit as she put them in the bags. "Or Lord Jezelf'll make us shine Zeira's thousand shoes again."

"It's such a hard-knock life, Lapy."

"So hard-knock, we might as well make a trend of blonde or blue-haired orphans."

"Who are also wizards!"

As they crossed the front yard to enter Red Lizard, they saw a giant boy dangling a tiny Elfin girl above some ogre kids, who threatened to eat her. With a disapproving look, Mavis calmly walked under the giant's legs and stood between him and the ogres. She clapped her hands, channeled her power, and shone as bright as the sun. The creatures shielded their eyes, and the Elfin girl felt herself land on a watery tentacle. When the light finally faded, they saw that the Elfin was gone.

Inside the orphanage, Lapis set the Elfin down, she and Mavis smiling with her. "Thank you, Big Sisters!" She hurried into the little doorway that led to the Elfins' quarters. Mavis and Lapis exchanged proud grins.

"Still playing the heroes, huh?" a smug voice said. After all these years, Zeira hadn't shown any better attitude. Her clothing was mostly the same, but she wore skin-tight black pants under her orange dress, whose sleeves were detached from the body. Her black hair was in two pigtails, tied by orange bows.

"Somebody has to, Meany Zeiry." Mavis retorted.

"You two deserve it." She walked past them. "Only way a couple of magic freaks feel important."

"You're the only one of us that could be mistaken for a demon, Hothead." Lapis stated.

Zeira stopped and passed her a scowl. She threw a flame at the alien, who defended with a water shield. Zeira had discovered her firebending at five years old, and she had become a worse nuisance since. She loved to set things on fire, proclaiming to Father that it was an accident, then he forced one of the kids to buy a replacement. "You guys are even lucky I still hang around here after school." Zeira said. "Consider it a compliment the rich girl is hanging with the filth instead of at her mansion."

"Zeira, you can phrase it any way you want." Mavis replied, scowling. "You're a mean heartless person that has no friends, so your best chance is getting the orphan kids to like you."

"I don't care if I don't have friends!" Zeira flustered, turning red. "And besides, I would look for much better friends than shoeless farm animals. Speaking of which, I'm gonna look for a new pair. Be nice and I'll give you the chance to shine them." She walked away.

"Hmph. Who wants shoes, anyway?" Mavis huffed.

"Yeah. Well, it looks like her dad isn't back, yet. Wanna go outside and dance?" Lapis asked.

"Of course!" Mavis smiled.

After they put the food away, the friends walked several yards behind the orphanage. Lapis put a conchshell on the ground and pushed a button – it was a Sound Dial, a magic shell that could play recorded sounds. It played a slow and gentle tune. Lapis extracted water from her gem and surrounded them inside a large bubble, making the sunlight appear blue inside. She kept the bubble standing as she controlled two separate globs of water, while Mavis ignited her hands with golden light. The two elements connected, and created a bright and colorful strip of rainbow.

The girls stood back-to-back, smiled, and danced gracefully. Their leg and arm movements were synchronized, the rainbow flowed beautifully in the air. The grass was soft under their feet, helped them to move fluently without aching. Both girls' backs touched each other as they raised both hands above, the rainbow crossing over like a bridge. They clutched their fingers, and the rainbow dispersed into wet, but colorful sparkles, tickling and warming their faces. Lapis let the water shield fall and drench them both. Mavis felt especially heavy with all her wet hair; almost her entire body was blocked from behind by the golden curtain.

The girls laughed and fell on their backs, staring at the sky while their heads touched each other. No matter how arduous the orphan life was, they were glad to have each other. _"Aaaaah!"_ They heard a scream and sat up, looking to the orphanage. A white, four-legged creature was crouched and scampering quickly into the forest. A pair of shiny green shoes hung from its teeth. "THAT THING STOLE MY NEW SHOES!" Zeira screamed, running outside barefoot. "DO SOMETHING OR I'LL TELL DAD!"

Lapis and Mavis exchanged glances, deciding to chase the creature into the forest. Lapis formed Water Wings and flew while Mavis dashed along the ground. They searched left and right, but found no sign of the creature. …Then, in the shade of some trees, Mavis saw its widened green eyes before it zipped away. She pointed, then she and Lapis chased. The white, wolf-like creature leapt over many bushes and logs, they chased under many shady and sunny areas. They lost track of how deep they went in the forest, they didn't even care about Zeira's shoes, but this creature was far too curious to ignore.

"HYAARH!" It popped up from some bushes and growled, showing her sharp teeth.

"AAAH!" The girls hugged each other in fright. "Huh?" Then looked confused. It was a girl, with skin white as a ghost, matched by her body-length flowing hair. She wore only a white dress, bare arms and bare legs.

The girl glared at them with light-green eyes, holding the stolen shoes close. She zipped below the bushes, so the orphans looked over curiously. The stranger was squatted to the ground, using a knife to stab holes in the shoes' sides. She placed them both on the ground. She smiled warmly at the tiny family of Minish. The half-inch creatures gratefully entered the shoes and made them their home. She turned to smile at the orphans, then was gone.

"Hello there!"

"AAAAH!" The girls startled again when the stranger popped up behind them.

"Who are you?" Her body bent like a rainbow, a quizzical stare. "What are you doing in my forest?"

The orphans exchanged glances. "I'm Mavis. Mavis Vermillion. She's Lapis Lazuli. We're orphans from Red Lizard."

The girl whooshed behind them. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because you stole somebody's shoes." Lapis replied.

The girl danced to their side, "She had plenty of shoes, she didn't look like she needed them. I borrowed some, for people that did."

"You mean those tiny guys?" Mavis looked at the Minish. "What are they?"

"They're Minish, of course, haven't you ever seen one?" The stranger's movements were nimble, but the friends questioned why she made them. "They bring gifts to good boys and girls."

"Are they like… fairies?" Mavis questioned.

The girl zipped to her other side, "Fairies, don't be ridiculous." She smiled wittily. "They're… W-Wait." The girl frowned and looked surprised. "How do you know about fairies?"

The friends exchanged smiles. "We're the Fairy Sisters!" Mavis exclaimed.

"We search far and wide for the fairies!" Lapis followed happily. "Well, we'd like to, at least. …I keep telling Mavis they live in water, but she never listens."

"That's because that's ridiculous." Mavis said grumpily. "Fairies live in stars in space."

"That's to say they live in suns, more ridiculous."

"That's not what I mean!"

"You're both wrong."

"WHUUUH? ?" The friends gaped at the stranger. "What do you mean?" Mavis asked.

The girl looked both ways, holding a hand beside her mouth as she loomed closer, _"Wanna hear a secret?"_

The friends nodded, still agape.

 _"I saw a fairy."_ Her eyes narrowed, she whispered softly.

"Where?" Mavis asked.

"THIS WAY!" The girl zipped off. Mavis and Lapis immediately bolted after her. Mavis jumped bush after log, Lapis flew with her wings and avoided each branch, the stranger ran on all fours like a wolf. They arrived at a towering, snaky tree. She climbed up quickly, Lapis flapped higher while Mavis used hands and feet, the blonde-haired slipped on a branch, but regained composure and climbed.

Finally, they were at the top of the tree, overlooking the woods. They both stared at the girl expectantly, her back was pressed against the side of the bark. She stepped aside, "Here!"

Mavis and Lapis looked close. A tiny mosquito sat on the tree. The bug flew around their faces, then landed on Lapis's triangle-shaped nose. Her eyes narrowed to it, before she flicked it off. "That wasn't a fairy!" she stated.

"It wasn't?" Her head turned sideways. "Well, it was worth a shot!" She smiled and shrugged.

Mavis and Lapis exchanged disbelieved glares. The girl held a hand out to them. "Hi! My name is Aisling. It's nice to meet you."

The girls smiled and each shook her hand. "Hi, Aisling." Mavis greeted. "Is this really your forest?"

"Pretty much. I mean, I grew up here, no one else is claiming it, so it's mine!" Her movements implied her logical thinking.

"Are you an orphan?" Lapis asked.

"Not really. I was raised by wolves! I learned how to hunt and run. RAHRrrrr!" She growled and showed her teeth, but then grinned bubbly. "I wanna show you something else, look!" She leaped down the tree, through the leaves, landing perfectly on her feet. Mavis, rather, plopped on the ground haphazardly, while Lapis floated down gently with her wings. Aisling showed them an oddly-colored area of bark, but revealed it to be a book shrouded by leaves. "Ta-daaaa! _Kells' Book of Spells_!"

She opened it, and the girls stared with awe at the very intricate textures, designs, and words. "Woooow." Mavis had stars in her eyes. "But, who's Kells?"

"I don't know, some kind of wizard, I guess." Aisling closed it. "I read stuff from this book and things happen!"

"I know! We'll call you Aisling Kells!" Mavis beamed.

"What? Why?" Lapis questioned.

"Well, I have a last name, Lapis has a last name, so Aisling deserves one, too!"

"Hmmmm." Aisling smiled and tapped her chin. "I like the sound of that! Aisling Kells."

"So Aisling, you like fairies, too?" Lapis asked.

"Of course I like fairies! Fairies protect nature, and the forest. And the forest is my home!"

"No no no, you couldn't be more wrong." Mavis shook her head. Lapis glared at her, expecting the same contradiction. "Fairies live in outer space!" Her eyes sparkled. "They disguise as shooting stars, then kids make wishes on stars, and fairies grant their wishes!"

"That's not true at all." Lapis argued. "Fairies live in the ocean, lakes, and water habitats, where they ensure peace for not only sailors, but all creatures, and come to children at the call of falling tears."

"I'm afraid you both are wrong." Aisling shook. "Fairies are nature spirits. They protect all life, and live where life mostly dwells."

"But life mostly dwells on planets, and they could watch it all from the stars!" Mavis reasoned. "Can you agree with that? ?"

"Look, we can't discuss this now." Lapis concluded. "Mavis, we have to get back to the orphanage."

"But I haven't made my point, yet!" Mavis stomped. "Unless… you want to go with us, Aisling?"

"No, I shouldn't be around other people for too long." Aisling said. "I get… _feisty_." She made a predator face. "But maybe you two can visit me tonight. There's a beach on the other side of this forest."

"That would be great!" Mavis grinned. "We can soak our feet and everything!"

"Sounds like a date." Lapis chuckled. "After all, fairies live in the ocean, anyway."

"We'll decide when we get there." Aisling winked.

Having failed to recover Zeira's new shoes, the girls were expectantly ordered to shine the other ones without powers. After eating dinner, Mavis and Lapis snuck out and met Aisling in the forest. She led them across the dark woods to the beach. Sparkly stars hovered in the indigo sky, the waves brushed softly on the shore, and the forest leaves rustled peacefully as the girls sat on the sand.

"So why did you two become so fascinated with fairies?" Aisling asked them.

"My parents taught me about fairies because I was magic!" Mavis replied with her big smile. "The fairies saw that I would be a good little girl and gave me their power. Why else would we have magic?"

"Well, I have magic because of Lunaria's moons." Lapis informed. "On our planet, we have only moon and waterbenders, because there's an abundance of both types of chi. Of course, it's said that the moons serve as a gateway to a dimension where Space Chi flourishes. The moons regulate that chi, but it results in a supernatural power that flows into our world. We called it moonbending. It's as close to magic as bending gets. The waterbenders in our world harnessed the power using these gems like on my back. I can combine waterbending with this magic."

"It still supports my point that fairies live in space."

"They don't live in space! !" Lapis yelled infuriated. She sighed and spoke with a brighter smile, "My dad used to tell me that fairies are more in tune with emotions. Like the waves of the ocean. If the fairies are angry, then storms appear, and the ocean becomes dangerous, but when they're happy, the ocean is peaceful. That's why fairies live in the ocean, and move to lakes and rivers as well. It's also why they're summoned by the falling of tears, droplets of water that stem from emotion."

Aisling bit Lapis's arm. "OW!" the Lunarian screamed. "What was that for? !"

"Trying to make you cry and call the fairies." She smiled innocently.

"No, you have to do this!" Mavis grabbed Lapis's right leg and began tickling her foot.

"Hahahahahaha- no no, that doesn't work, HAHAHAHAhahahaha!" Aisling decided to tickle the left one. The blue-skinned girl laughed hysterically and produced tears.

"I'm not seeing any fairies." Mavis smirked. "Do you wish we would stop?"

"Yes, yes, please stop, hahahahaha!"

They stopped tickling. "See, we stopped tickling because the fairies granted your wish!"

"You are completely ridiculous! Things happen because they happen, not because of fairies!"

"I'll say." Aisling spoke with a proud air. "Fairies believe in order and nature, that's why they live in the forest. My wolf parents never taught me, but I learned about fairies from the Minish. They told me that Celebi, the Firstborn Spirit of Forest, is a fairy."

"Okay, the Firstborn are obviously fairy-type deities," Mavis spoke logically, "but they were all created by Arceus at the beginning of the universe, IN SPACE."

"I should have warned you," Lapis spoke to Aisling, holding one hand up to Mavis, "Mavis is a real bookworm. Not even just with fairies and fantasies, she reads more than I did in 2,000 years."

"Fairies like good girls, and good girls are smart girls!" Mavis spoke brightly. "That's why I am keen to be super smart!"

"Even though she rarely acts like it." Lapis eye-rolled.

"Only because I don't want to overwhelm my friends with powerful knowledge." Mavis smirked. "But when I'm grown up, I'll officially start the tradition of smart and pretty blonde girls!"

"If you like reading so much, try to read this." Aisling passed her spell book over Lapis, to Mavis. "It even took me a while to understand all the words in that texture." Mavis was quickly flipping pages. "An interesting note, lots of phrases are hidden within-"

"DONE." Mavis clamped the book shut. Her eyes were closed upward, giving a bright and intuitive smile as she looked at her friends. Aisling gave a reproving glare. "…Okay, I'm kidding." Mavis admitted, and her two friends sighed. "But it isn't actually that hard to read, you just have to take into account the shape of the lines. I found like, 10 phrases of hidden text."

"Shamefully, I have to ask her to clarify a few lines whenever we read spell books or storybooks." Lapis admitted.

"Hey Aisling, do you ever do a Fairy Dance?"

"A Fairy Dance? What's that?"

"We read in a book that fairies like to dance on rainbows. So me and Lapis like to create a rainbow with our bending and dance with it."

"Mavis is a lightbender, so hers and my waterbending make a rainbow." Lapis clarified.

"That does sound lovely!" Aisling smiled. "Maybe I could help, too."

"How?" asked Mavis.

Aisling sat cross-legged and opened her spell book. She recited the poem with a very soft whisper. _"Petal in the grass, please coooome with me. I, will, take, you, hoooome."_ A pleasant breeze blew from the forest. The air chilled Mavis and Lapis's feet. They felt lighter than the wind, they soared weightlessly over the sea, holding hands as they danced with more fluent motion. _"Sail on the wind, across the endless sea. Your flower, waits, for, yoooouu."_

The girls flew into the air as Lapis pulled a stream of water, and Mavis shone with light. She softly touched her glowing hand to Lapis, turning the water into rainbow. As light as the air, over the ocean waves, under the starry sky, they danced. Their minds were as free as their bodies. They dreamed of many wonders and mysteries of the endless world, the endless cosmos. The greatest wonder of all was magic. A splendid, supernatural force, a beautiful power that could make anything happen. Only the fairies could answer their questions. They would let their minds and hearts become as wondrous and free as the fairies.

After the girls finished dancing, they stood once again on the beach. "That was so fun!" Mavis danced on the sand with joy. "Let's do that again, and then even more to be certain how fun it was!"

"It was pretty fun." Lapis giggled. "But we need to get back to the orphanage. We're up way past our bedtime."

"Why don't you two live in the forest with me?" Aisling asked. "The two of you have a very natural feel about you, I think you would make great company."

"We prefer sleeping under roofs. Even though we still don't have beds." Lapis replied. "Aisling, why don't you come and live with us? We live near the forest, anyway, and you can run in and collect food so we wouldn't have to buy much for everyone."

"Yeah, Aisling, we need another girl friend for our club!" Mavis grinned. "I mean, if Zeira isn't planning to join."

"Oh, I don't know." Aisling looked away and scratched her arm. "I'm really not comfortable around many people. You two felt nice, that's why I talked to you."

"How did we feel nice?" Lapis asked.

"I saw the way you stared at the Minish. You were adored by them. Most people like to step on them."

"I would never stamp such cute creatures!" Mavis sang.

"Still, the people at Lizard are pretty mean." Lapis reminded. "That doesn't mean all people are bad, though. You know, why don't we meet up tomorrow and practice magic?" She smiled. "I don't think me and Mavis got a chance to really show you."

"I can't wait to show you my wand!" Mavis proclaimed brightly. "It's the prettiest thing ever!"

"I'll look forward to it!" Aisling beamed. "I'll help walk you out of the forest."

 **Somewhere far away…**

In the darkest of night, in a plain where no life thrived, a group of ships came down from the heavens. Short, green aliens in magenta uniforms, and bulgy same-colored eyes, set foot on the planet's surface with a huge machine in their possession. It was a thin, cylindrical device with metal spider legs, red gems on their tops, and drills on the bottom. The device drilled into the earth, releasing colorful gems into the ground. Miles across this landscape, hundreds of these drills were implanting gems into the crust. Avalar's rich magic energy was slowly being absorbed.

 **Above Avalar's atmosphere**

The _Biggest_ was the pride of the Irken Empire. Wherever in the cosmos you lived, if you saw this ship above your planet, you would be afraid. "Delivery Team reports successful implanting of the Injector into Avalar's crust." An Irken soldier reported. "Twenty-four Gems and counting have been inserted. We're getting reports for three-thousand seventy-six close to maturing."

The Irken Emperor, Tallest Dirk, was an Irken in beefy, shiny armor of red and black metal, and dark-red eyes. He scowled at the screen. "I just hope we aren't wasting our time and resources with this garbage." He stated. "These 'Gems' of yours better be worth the effort."

He was speaking to a tall and slender woman with bright yellow skin. Her clothing was darker yellow, she had sharp yellow eyes, hair that was up in two spikes (from the side, it looked like Pac-Man), and she had a shiny yellow diamond on her chest. "I should be the one concerned about your choice of a harvesting ground. Is Planet Avalar really that fertile with energy?"

"Of course it's fertile! That's why the Irkens could never conquer it! This 'magic' energy that they possess destroyed thousands of our kind. We're trusting you because you claim to know how to harness 'magic.' Are you true to our alliance, Yellow Diamond?"

"You can count on me to keep my word." Yellow Diamond replied. "As long as your resources are true to their worth."

"My Tallest!" an Irken spoke up when his monitor started beeping. "A fleet of 102 ships is coming toward us!"

"The Galactic Kids Next Door." Tallest Dirk knew. "Activate the Color Beam Cannons. It's time we use the Wisps' power against them!"

"Save your energy." Yellow Diamond walked out of the room. "I can handle this myself." The Irken Emperor and soldiers exchanged looks of confusion.

The 102 GKND ships were commanded by a larger flagship, which looked like a gigantic cake with candles. "Numbuh 256, Sir," a dark-blue Cube Wisp spoke with a Jamaican accent, "we've picked up somebody in front of the _Biggest_. According to the reports, this person is the co-leader of the new Diamond-Irken Authority."

"Yellow Diamond…" The GKND Leader, Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom, stared with interest from her command throne. "This is our chance to finally stop her. We've gotta act now. FIRE COLOR BEAM CANNONS!"

Each of the ships lit with cannons of a variety of colors. They locked directly on the small, yellow target that was directly in front of the _Biggest_. The colorful cannons lit up the atmosphere as they fired. Yellow Diamond touched her diamond heart, which glowed a mystic yellow as giant, floating, white diamonds floated in the way of the lasers. The diamonds shone when the lasers made contact, and redirected at Yellow Diamond. The woman transformed her body into solid diamond, and every laser was absorbed into her form. After they stopped, her body was shining and flashing with all the array of colors. "What? !" Dimentia gasped.

Yellow Diamond flew toward the center of the fleet like a comet. The neon within her body was growing brighter, bigger. "She's concentrating all of that energy to erupt!" a Wisp named Gabe exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!" Dimentia yelled before warping her subordinates.

A gargantuan colorful ball, even larger than the _Biggest_ , lit up that region of space like a sun. The Irkens gaped. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

The light disappeared, leaving nothing but Yellow Diamond in the debris. The woman was completely unscathed. She felt her chest. "The power I stole from White Diamond is suiting me well. It should prove very useful." She smirked. "I don't know how I ended up in this dimension… but whether I get back or not, it won't matter. If these greenlings live up to their worth, the Gem Empire will rise again."

 **Red Lizard; the next morning**

Mavis and Lapis shared a single mat and blanket in the orphanage. It used to belong to just Lapis, who began sharing it with her friend since they met. As years passed, Mavis still enjoyed cuddling with her metaphorical sister, even though they were both too big together. Since Mavis's gigantic hair would never fit, the blonde was forced to let it stand on end while she lay, and her gold hair looked like a carpet during the night.

"AAAAAHH!" The girls startled awake. They exchanged surprised glances. "SOMEBODY HEEEELLLP!"

The Fairy Sisters burst out into the main room, seeing Zeira backed against the corner, her knees twitching. A very tiny, white kitten was sitting before her. "Awwwww!" Mavis approached the little creature and picked it up. "It's so cuuuute!" She rubbed her cheek against its soft, smooth fur.

"That thing was just a WOLF a minute ago!" Zeira panicked.

"This thing, a wolf?" Lapis chuckled, smiling at the kitten. "This baby couldn't hurt a fly."

"Get it AWAY from here! KILL IT or something, just get it away so it doesn't eat me!"

"You're so hotheaded, Zeiry, it thinks you're roasted chicken." Mavis kidded, holding the cat to Zeira. "Wanna taste, Kitty?"

"NO, STOP IT, GET IT AWAY!" Zeira bolted out of there.

Mavis and Lapis giggled as they carried the kitten partway to the forest. "Can you believe Zeira, calling this guy a wolf?" Mavis said, putting the cat down.

"I know!" They walked a short way ahead. "The ogres don't even scare her, but she-"

 _"Grrrrr."_ They froze with fear. The girls slowly turned around… a ghostly-white wolf was snarling at them with bright green eyes.

"AAAAHHH!" Their hearts nearly stopped, the wolf lunged at them with its fangs wide open.

"RAAAaaaah!" Aisling tackled Mavis to the ground, standing on her on all fours with her smiling face directly over hers. "I thought I smelled something good!"

"A…Aisling?" Mavis stared with surprise.

"I didn't scare you, did I? Well, that's okay, maybe this'll help." Aisling shrunk down, and Mavis saw the little white cat curl up on her chest.

"Aisling…" Mavis's eyes grew bright again. "You're a Metamorphmagus!"

Aisling changed back, sitting on the girl's chest still. "Who?" She began scratching her ear with her foot like a cat.

"A Metamorphmagus is a wizard that can transform into anything." Lapis informed. "There're also Animagi, who can change into an animal, but you changed into two animals, so… Can you do more?"

"Oh, of course! Watch." Aisling turned into a snake and slithered up Lapis's dress, making the blue-skinned dance as she tickled. Aisling came out the back of the top and turned into an eagle, soaring into the sky. She turned into a frog and dropped down on Lapis's head before hopping to Mavis's chest, the blonde giggling. Aisling then turned into a beetle and crawled up to Mavis's head, before changing back to human and jumping off.

Mavis stood up as she pleaded, "Pleeeeaaase let me keep you for a pet."

"Don't be silly, Mavis, it'll just be more work when we have to clean up after her." Lapis laughed. "So where did you want to practice magic, in the forest?"

"I don't know any place better." Aisling agreed. "I'll race you!" She ran like a wolf into the woods, chased by her new friends.

"Aisling Kells," Mavis announced after they were deep into the forest, "Mavis Vermillion is proud to introduce her new friend to her most prized possession," she raised a purple wand with colorful strands growing from the back, "the Fairy's Tail Wand!"

" _That_ would be a Pony's Tail." Lapis corrected with disbelief. "It's the most common wand there is for humans."

"I still don't see _your_ wand, Lapis." Mavis stared accusingly.

"I use a gemstone, remember?" Lapis pointed behind her. "It's all the magic I need."

"And I am just fine with a spell book." Aisling held up _Kells' Book of Spells_. "Paper comes from trees, so it feels natural."

"So let's do some magic, girls!" Mavis proclaimed brightly. "Hey Aisling, check out what I can do!" The human lit her hands with light as she gently waved the Pony's Tail in the air. Tiny light particles began to flow down from gaps within the leaves. The particles concentrated into a single point, until a goat appeared into place. "Ba-a-a-a-a-a."

Aisling gasped in awe. "You can create animals?…" She reached forward to touch the goat, but her hand phased through.

"Not really." Mavis replied. "When I mix my magic with lightbending, I can make illusions out of photon particles! For example, birds," she whooshed her wand in one direction, conjuring flying birds out of the light, "bulls," another direction, a herd of black bulls stampeded by, "or dragons!" She shot the wand above her, and a towering red dragon _"ROOOOAAAAR"_ ed over the area. "But… none of it is real." She commanded the dragon to gnash down against the group, but it burst into light particles, as did her other creations. "Sometimes, I like to set Zeiry's hair on fire!"

"I'm a waterbender," Lapis recapped, "but when I harness the moonlight through my gemstone, I can mold my water to fix injuries. Since most creatures are 70% water, I can look for any internal or external injuries and transform my water into new flesh. And that's besides the Water Wings I can make to fly." She bent water over her back to make into wings on her gemstone. "Mixed with my gem's energy, the water gives me a low-gravity feel."

"What about you, Aisling? Are you a bender?" Mavis asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact!" Aisling wiggled her fingers to make some grass and flowers stretch up to her hands. "I'm a plantbender. But with my powers, I can telepathically speak with any creature that dwells where Plant Chi flourishes. That is to say, _all_ of the forest's creatures. Furthermore…" Aisling closed her eyes and looked away. The girls heard pattering through the bushes, and readied their guard when a wolf with white and dark-gray fur presented itself. The wolf held a brown, fallen leaf in its teeth, before dropping it at Aisling's feet.

The white-skinned girl picked the leaf up and waved her hand over it. The leaf regained its natural green color, and swelled back to a soft, lush form. "With my magic, I can bring dead plant matter back to life. Of course, not many plants are dead in this forest, so I don't have much to practice."

"That's so amazing!" Mavis said with sparkly eyes. "It's gonna be so much fun doing magic with you! The fairies are gonna love us and come down for a visit!"

"I told you, we would need to cry first." Lapis sighed.

"I told you, that's ridiculous." Aisling winked.

"We'll see who's sillier!" Mavis declared, raising her wand high. "LET'S DO MAGIIIIC!"

The golden-haired wizard used a Levitation Charm to make an acorn float in place, luring a curious hungry squirrel while the other girls waited above the branches. When the squirrel rushed up to take the acorn from the air, Aisling quietly mumbled a spell and wiggled her fingers to send a wave of purple dust at the creature. The squirrel expanded in size, so Aisling and Lapis dropped onto its back, while Mavis ran and hopped up on the front seat. "GO, Citrus!" Mavis kicked the sides, and the giant squirrel began dashing through the woods at whipping speed. _"Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa!"_ The forest's quickest tree-climber was even quicker, and the girls' senses couldn't keep up with them.

"Okay," Aisling began, facing her friends in an open area of grass, "on the count of 3, try to transform into a cat like this." She shrunk and morphed into a kitten. Mavis and Lapis stood firm and ready as Aisling changed back and counted, "One… two… three!"

"HRRRRRNNNNN!" The two sisters shut their eyes and trembled in place. Their heads throbbed and swelled red, they focused every amount of magical and mental power into transforming their very bodies. _"Poot!"_ Lapis perked, turning red in the face as she bent and held her dress down. "Oh my."

"Hehehehehehe!" Mavis giggled.

"Try again." Aisling eye-rolled.

"HRRRRRRRR!" They shook and throbbed again, channeling their brain power through their bodies. "WAAAAAH!" Mavis screamed, raising her hands panickingly. "I just turned my fingers into cats! !" Indeed, her fingers were furry, mewing, and adorable. All three girls burst into joyful laughter.

"Let's try each other!" Aisling suggested. Mavis waved her wand and cast a spell on Lapis to make her fly in the air. The Lunarian stretched her arms to either side, smiling with purest delight as she flew above the trees under Mavis's control. Mavis brought her back down, then Lapis sent a spell from her fingers to Aisling. The white-skinned girl became nearly invisible, only a faint hologram.

"Aisling, you're a ghostie!" Mavis freaked.

"I'm trying to make the water molecules in the air refract her presence." Lapis explained. "It works much better at night."

"It feels kind of delightful." Aisling smiled, studying her faint and soggy form. "Like I'm blended with nature. Anyway, try this hair on for size." Aisling zapped Mavis, and the girl's golden hair grew longer and longer, stretching past many trees of the forest.

"Ugh!" Lapis performed a Water Slice to chop Mavis's hair back to its previous length. "I have enough hair to manage on her!"

"Lapis, that was mean." Mavis pouted. "We could've done so many things with that hair."

"If there's a girl in the world with more hair than you, then I'll admit my fault."

"I'm a little tied up myself, actually." Aisling was back to solid form, and she stretched her white hair longer to wrap around her body and fall over.

"Get a grip on yourself, Wolfgirl!"

The girls remained in the forest 'til nightfall, in which a crescent moon hung in the starry heaven. Aisling sang a song that made Mavis and Lapis's feet as light as air. The Fairy Sisters danced gracefully under the night, their hands locked as they left a rainbow trail. They floated in place as they waved a rainbow in one direction, then the other, and another, having rainbows fly all over the forest and create a beautiful, magical light one could only appreciate from their bird's-eye view.

The next day, Lapis, Mavis, and Aisling cast spells on each other to transform their colors. They experimented with many colors on their friends, until Mavis insisted on making Lapis pink, Lapis making Aisling blue, while the latter wanted Mavis white. The same thing for the other girl, and this resulted in a fast-pace magic fight, Mavis became white, Aisling turned pink, Lapis was white, Mavis blue, Aisling pink, Lapis white, Lapis green, Mavis orange, Aisling magenta, blue pink white brown, until a great explosion of magical color ended up mixing them in all three. The girls giggled before going to wash off.

A half-moon was in the sky that night, so Lapis tried to focus the water molecules around her, standing at the top of a flat rock in a clear part of trees. Her feet transformed into the paws of a cat, and she smiled excitedly. "I'm gonna try and turn the moon brown!" Mavis proclaimed as she waved her wand and lit the tip with brown magic. She blasted a spell directly at the moon, but it was nowhere near out of the atmosphere before the spell popped. A brown barrier blocked the moon from view, so Lapis's feet changed back. She growled with aggravation.

The day after, Mavis was waving her wand around and reciting an incantation to make clouds rise out of her wand like smoke. The sky became totally cloudy, much to Lapis's aggravation, as she wanted to see the full moon tonight. Aisling sang a song from her book and caused the wind to blow more strongly. While this was intended to blow the clouds away, it ended up creating a rainstorm. Lapis let her Lazuli Gem glow and strengthened her chi to spiral the rain like a cyclone. The cyclone stretched up to the clouds and moved them away, allowing the sun to shine over the forest again. Lapis sat down and gasped for breath.

When night fell, Lapis relished in the energy of the full moon. Her gem glowed with a beautiful blueness. Mavis and Aisling gaped in awe: their friend hovered in the air as a marvelous pair of glittering fairy wings sprouted from her back. She flapped over her friends, sprinkling tiny, sparkly droplets of water that chilled and tickled their faces. Aisling also grew bug wings with her shape-shifting power and flew up with her. They both looked down at Mavis, who was frowning longingly. The girls smiled and flew down to pick her up by the arms. They flew under the night as Mavis lit her hair with light. They were like a shooting star.

After they were finished, Aisling led the girls to a distant area of the forest, where a hot spring's steaming surface lit up the area. "The forest creatures like to come here to drink." Aisling explained, beginning to take off her dress. "I come here to bathe. You two smell like you can use it." She dropped her dress on the ground and jumped in. "Well, don't just stand there! Join me! And take your clothes off, there's no need for those here."

"Wow! I never took a bath with friends before!" Mavis spoke brightly. "Or, ever. Hehe, we usually clean ourselves with magic."

"Easy when you have waterbending." Lapis blushed at this idea. "Anyway, I'm not totally comfortable with this. Mavis, we can just—!" When she looked over, Mavis's pink dress was already dropped on the ground.

"Why not, Lapis?" Mavis grinned, still beside her friend.

"MAVIS! !" The alien immediately turned away. "Don't just stand there like that!"

"But being naked is fun, Lapis!" Mavis proclaimed happily. "I feel like a silly little animal, rolling on the grass, getting dirty feetsies!" She did a jig.

"Hu-u-u-u-u." Lapis shuddered, keeping turned. "Look, I'll just wash myself behind these trees, I don't need-"

"Sanshrew!" Mavis shot a spell at Lapis's dress, which immediately dissolved into sand.

"AAAACK!" Lapis covered her chest and whipped around, blushing hotly at Mavis. "MAVIS, change my clothes back!"

"Not until you get in the tubby with us!"

Lapis glared at the human. The longer she dragged this out, the more Mavis would just stand there casually. Her long bangs were covering her… well, now Lapis was thinking too much. "Fine!"

The three girls enjoyed the soothing feel of the steaming tub. The water touched their very souls. They were becoming entranced in its heavenly feel. Their hair weighed heavy and soaked after they had submerged and resurfaced, and Lapis's hair was now hanging longer as a result. "I may have only known you two a short time, but… I would like to consider us lifelong friends." Aisling spoke calmly. "I can't say that I'm lonely out here in the forest. I'm friends with all the animals, and the Minish. Yet, somehow, I feel more… at home with you girls." She closed her eyes. "Two girls that I… connect with."

"What kind of creature are you, exactly?" Lapis asked. "You look a little pale to be human. I'd almost say you were a spirit of some sort."

"Hmmm… good question." Aisling looked thoughtfully. "I guess I never thought about it. I can turn into any creature I set my eyes on. I wonder if I'm even… naturally human?"

"To me, it doesn't matter what you are." Mavis said with her friendly smile. "Because you're our friend now, Aisling! You're a Fairy Sister!"

Aisling blushed, closing her eyes as she submerged a little lower. "That… means a lot to me. I never imagined myself having… friends like you two. Even the animals…" Aisling opened her eyes and turned around. "I'm a little hungry. Do you girls want any apples?"

"Of course!" Mavis nodded, Lapis agreeing. Aisling climbed out of the tub, and her long hair blocked her nudity as she walked into the forest.

Lapis sighed with solace, turning around to lay her head on her arms against the spring's edge. Mavis noticed her blue hair float along the surface. "Lapis, your hair is very pretty when you let it hang down."

"Really?" Lapis looked up slightly and opened her eyes, glancing Mavis's direction without turning to her. "I figured it would weigh me down, so I keep it up."

"I wouldn't think so." Mavis shook her head. "Long hair makes you seem more free. Just like going barefoot. Or being naked!" She made a grin. "I can picture us flying in the air, like birds with flowing hair!"

Lapis chuckled, laying her head down. "I can survive without shoes, but I want my dress back after this."

"You know, Lapis…" Mavis looked in the direction their friend went, "I think we should ask Aisling to join the orphanage. I think she would make a great addition."

"She told us she didn't want to."

"Why not? She could transform into a cat and pretend to be our magic transforming pet. Hehe, we could make all the big kids be nice to the little guys!"

"We can't even use our own magic against them without being punished. Except for the occasional Zeiry prank. Besides, Aisling is a lot happier here than she would be there. Out here, you don't have anything to worry about except getting food or getting bugbites."

"But you heard how she sounded, she feels lonely out here without fellow… sentient creatures of her anatomy. The orphanage may not be great, but… if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have a family."

Lapis frowned with regret. "Yeah… I guess if I wasn't sent outside, I never would've found you… Mavis, I'm really sorry about what happened." She let her face dangle over the water, her forehead rested on the edge. "I know we don't talk about it much, but I kind of felt the same way. My homeworld, Lunaria was in a war, and I was forced to leave the planet to protect myself. It's just so hard when your life changes all of a sudden. I've been living on this planet for centuries, but I still wish that I could go home. You lost your parents when you were three, so…so you don't really understand how dramatically your life changed. I mean," she briefly glanced Mavis's direction, "you lost your parents at that age, and even you understood the situation, but I never… ugh," she shook, still facing the water, "Mavis, I'm sorry I'm not making any sense. I just wanna say that, after what you've been through, all I want is- huu!"

Lapis flinched and stood up straight when she felt the pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Lapis blushed. She felt Mavis's body press against her backside, resting her head against Lapis's neck. The alien's wet blue hair was soft. "All I really need to know, Lapis… is you're my big sister. Even after I become the old granny and you're still a bratty kid… you're my big sister forever."

Lapis was still blushing. Mavis didn't seem to take into account they were naked. She was hugging the friend she had gone shopping with, practiced magic with, played games with, shared a mat with, and enjoyed every moment of every day with… naked. I mean, they were currently- you know. They have gotten so close after 10 years. They were past the boundaries of friendship, and very far within the boundaries of family. Lapis smiled, turning around to hug her sister. She didn't care how weird it looked… they were comfortable with each other. They always would be. They would do everything together. Forever.

They heard the grass crunching as Aisling returned with apples. "Oh?" She stopped to look at the hugging girls. "Oh…" She blushed and shifted a foot, "I didn't realize I was interrupting something."

"No you're not, Aisling, join us!" Mavis invited.

"Wait, what?" Lapis asked, blushing embarrassedly.

"She's a Fairy Sister, too now! That means she has to join the Naked Fairy Hug!"

"You're really gonna call it that? !"

"Okay, then!" Aisling perked. "Sure!" She jumped in the water and joined the girls in the hug. Lapis made a disbelieved sigh and embraced them both. It was the most wonderful time of all three of their lives. They knew their friendship would last forever.

 **Far away; Gem-harvesting grounds**

Holes began to break open on the small mountains, and the Irken troops held up their shock-spears in defense. Purple, monstrous creatures, with whitish hair that covered the length of their bodies, began to crawl out, snarling ravenously. On their chests were amethyst gems. The Irkens used the spears to shock the creatures, leading them into cages to be carried on ships. The perimeter of this campsite was being patrolled by Irken SIR Units, as well as tall, slender, white-skinned androids in blue uniforms. They had light-orange hair, blank eyes, wielded white energy spears, and had smooth, shiny pearls on their foreheads.

 _"So… your bodies are made out of solidified photons."_ A SIR Unit recapped with a questionable tone, tapping a Pearl's skirt. _"Your entire sentience is concentrated inside your pearls?"_

 _"Affirmative!"_ the Pearl replied loudly, her mouth flapping up-and-down rapidly as she talked.

 _"But like, how does that work? Is that to say the pearl contains a memory chip, a combat program, a hologram projector, and the means to make the hologram solid and animated?"_

 _"Does not compute! Definition of 'Memory,' 'Solid,' and 'Like' required!"_

 _"Joseph, shhh!"_ another SIR hushed. _"Someone's coming!"_

They faced directly forward. A cloud of pitch-black was blocking the horizon. Faint footsteps were heard as someone's image was visible. _"Halt!"_ The Pearls narrowed their eyes and aimed their spears. _"This is a restricted zone! Identify authorization, or we will annihilate!"_

The figure walked closer, swaying lightly as he bore a tired expression. His eyes were as black as his hair, and he wore a black robe with a white toga over his front. He was about 17 years old. "This place… it used to be beautiful… What happened?…" He mumbled quietly.

 _"Final warning! Desist!"_ the Pearl threatened.

 _"Screw that, fire!"_ The SIR Units began firing laser guns. Every shot struck the swaying stranger, shaking his body, but he showed no signs of pain, didn't bleed, and didn't fall.

 _"Challenger refuses to fall! Battle Mode Level 10 initiated!"_ The Pearls ganged up on the teenager, furiously stabbing their spears against him, the boy with the black mist refused to fall down. Minutes passed, and they failed to wound him. _"Error! Error!"_ the Pearls shouted. _"Weapons ineffective! Status must be: faulty! Must now commit Harakiri!"_ With that, all the Pearls stabbed their selves, poofed into smoke, and left only their gems.

The Irken troops rushed over to the stranger with their guns raised. "That's it, stop right there!" one commanded. "This area belongs to the Irken-Diamond Authority! Any trespassers will be killed! Er, but in the event they can't be killed, we will arrest you!"

The stranger stopped. His hair was shadowing his eyes. "You people ruined this area… I feel the magic energy… the life… being sucked away."

"We're not kidding! Turn yourself in!" The Irkens locked their guns.

"Why don't people… understand how precious life is." The boy limped forward, speaking quietly and darkly.

"Stop! Now!"

"This land…" Tears leaked from his dark eyes. "How could you treat it this way? Why?. . . huff-f-f-f-f." He was struggling to restrain his tears. "It was so… beautiful!… W-Why would you…"

The black mist spiraled around the boy. It expanded and swallowed all the Irkens across the landscape. _"AAAAaaaahhh!…"_

The Irkens were all dead. Their vital organs stopped completely. They were all lain about the field. They bore nary an injury on their bodies, however.

"No…" The teen sniffled and gripped his head, "No! I-I'm sorry… I… didn't mean… I-I just… loved this place… so much!…"

The SIR Units that were immune to the black cloud panicked at the sight. They tried to fly away—whipping blasts of energy struck and destroyed the robots in single hits. A pretty woman with light-blue hair in a ponytail and glowing reddish-magenta eyes blew the smoke off her finger. Another woman with frizzy, snakelike hair, green eyes with slit pupils, and a purple gown approached the dark teen. She was clapping softly. "You live true to your name… Zeref the Black Cloud."

* * *

 **The golden days where the GKND were portrayed as bad guys. Weren't those good times? The GKND comes from _Kids Next Door_ , the Irkens from _Invader Zim_ , Lapis, Yellow Diamond, and the Gems from _Steven Universe_ , Mavis, Zeira, Jezelf, and Zeref are from _Fairy Tail_ , and Aisling's from _Secret of Kells_. As for those women, you'll know who they are in a moment! Next time, Chapter 2: Dark Magic. See you then.**


	2. Dark Magic

**I noticed something: the abbreviation for this story is _FS_ , which are the first letters of _Fairy Tail_ and _Steven Universe_. Perfect connection!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Dark Magic_**

 **Gem Harvest Grounds**

"No! I… What've I done? !" Zeref fell to his knees, holding his arm over his eyes as he leaked tears. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I don't…I don't understand… I thought I…"

 _I thought I had gotten under control… but it can't be helped. I can't help that I love everything. I love every tree, every grass, every animal… life is just so precious. But my curse… it kills everything that I hold dear. Everything that I love dies. But I can never die. I cannot age, I can't kill myself, I cannot be killed… no matter where I go, I'm doomed to kill everything around me. Why…_

A slow clapping was heard behind him. Zeref looked up and turned with malice in his eyes. "Bravo, Zeref." The woman said with a smirk.

"You…" Zeref turned and faced the three people with anger.

The woman in question was slim and fair-skinned, wearing a purple sleek gown and sandals. Her purple hair was frizzy and snakelike, and her green eyes had slit pupils. "He knows how to liven up the party, ha ha ha!" A woman with light-blue hair in a ponytail giggled. She wore a thin white shirt that showed her bellybutton and cleavage, same-colored boots and shorts, all with purple edges, and reddish-magenta eyes.

"Liven up? !" A green strand on the other woman's purple hair hissed; it was actually a snake. "That's a blunt way to put it. He's practically waking the DEAD! AH HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why do you keep following me? !" Zeref clutched his head. "Why did you bring me here? Why did you bring me to this world if you were just going to TOY with me? ! Just… who are you. And why aren't you… afraid of me?"

"It's all right." The purple woman stepped forward. "Your powers wouldn't hurt no matter how much you loved us. My Dear… I am Medusa." She bowed. "I hail from the Underworld as the Goddess of Darkness. This woman is Pandora, the Goddess of Chaos. And the little charmer on my shoulder is Tanatos, the God of Death."

"That doesn't mean I had anything to do with you, Good Sir!" Tanatos remarked.

"That three of you…" Zeref spoke calmly, "are gods? Does that mean… you know Ankhseram?"

"That's one of the gods from _your_ world, correct?" Medusa asked. "We're afraid not. You see, you're in a different world entirely. A different _universe_ , perhaps."

"I…" Zeref fell to his knees again. "This can't be… I thought for sure I was going to… _die_ … How in the world could this happen… Is my fate to kill one world after the next?"

"You don't have to think of it that way." Medusa walked closer. "Think of it as fate that we could meet. I've been expecting you for over a trillion years, Zeref the Black Cloud. You are the same Zeref that Bill Cipher described in his prophecy. You are one of the Thirteen Darknesses."

"'Black Cloud'? Thirteen Darknesses?" Zeref stood up, looking in solemn. "Why are you calling me these things? How could you be expecting me…"

"Because, Zeref, you are no different than we are. The four of us, each Gods of Death and Darkness… we want nothing more than to help you. Tell us, Zeref…" Medusa stood a few inches from him. "What is it that you want most of all?"

"…" Zeref's head was down. His eyes were shadowed under his hair. A cold wind blew in the desert. "There are two things I wish for most of all. I make these wishes to every star I see. My first wish… is to die for every sin I have committed, and will commit. My second wish…" He looked up to face Medusa with red eyes, "is to destroy all evils in the world. Humans, giants, the strange creatures here, any creature that is able to become evil… I want to destroy them all."

"…Can I ask you something, too?" Tanatos asked.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking of changing my name to Thanatos, but I'm afraid it'll get a lot of people confused. Should I go through with it?"

"Really, THAT'S your question?" Pandora exclaimed.

"It's been weighing on my mind a lot. I thought we were having a moment with Gloomy Gus here, so I thought I'd ask a sensitive subject."

"You three are gods? Hmph." Zeref turned away. "You're jokes."

"Look who's talking." Medusa cocked a brow. "You're awfully young and handsome for someone so terrifying." Zeref felt his skin crawl when Medusa put her arms over his shoulders. "You're just my type." She licked his neck with her snaky tongue.

Zeref smacked her off and stepped away, glaring at her. "Just what do you think I am?"

"I like to consider you the 4th member of our gang. You are… a Death God."

 **Red Lizard Orphanage**

"MAVIS, LAPIS! GET TO WORK, YOU LAZY WITCHES!" Lord Jezelf thundered.

With racing hearts and vigorous spirits, Mavis and Lapis scrubbed every square inch of the orphanage. Mavis then clipped the finger and toenails of the Elfins, Lapis used Water Scissors to cut the giants' hair, then they worked together to clean the ogres' ears. They trimmed the bushes to shape like Zeira, polished all of said girl's shoes, they made every blade of grass the same height… all within the span of a morning.

Mavis and Lapis then returned to their room, gasping for breath on the floor. "Lapis… my feet are red."

"My feet are blue."

"….Hehehehehehehe!" They wore wide, ecstatic grins as they giggled. They rolled on their sides and put one arm around the other.

"Doing chores with you is fun, Lapy!" Mavis's grin was bright.

"Same with you, Mavy!" So was hers.

"FAIRY SISTERRRRRRS!" They cheered loudly.

"But where's the other one?" Mavis asked quizzically.

 _"Tweet tweet tweet."_ They looked at the hole in their roof. A little white bird was looking in on them.

"THERE she is! Hi, Aisy!"

The bird grew into Aisling, who was squatted like a frog. "Hello, Two!" She hopped in and landed beside them, still squatted. The other two girls rolled on their fronts and looked at her ecstatically.

"So, Aisling, do you have anything cool to show us?" Mavis asked.

"Yes! I was able to find this in the forest." Aisling reached under her dress and pulled out a mushroom, whose cap had many colorful stripes connecting to its center.

"Oooooo! It's a Xyloshroom!" proclaimed Mavis, with sparkling eyes that expressed her fascination. "It's a musical mushroom that grows when an abundance of Music Chi is heavily fluent in the area!"

"This is the day of the Jade Festival in Tenrou Town, isn't it?" Lapis asked. "They play a lot of music, so it makes sense for those kinds of plants to grow."

"Mushrooms are actually fungi, Lapis." Mavis smiled brightly; earning an annoyed stare from her friend. "Not plants."

"Actually, for plantbenders, the two are one in the same." Aisling mentioned. "We can control fungi like plants."

"Mmnnnlll." Lapis stuck her tongue at Mavis, who stared.

"Although, I tried to bend this one earlier, and it proved a little difficult."

"That's because it's filled with Music Chi." Mavis explained, feeling a tingle with delivering knowledge to a friend. "I read that if your everyday bendables have some type of foreign force, i.e. mud inside water, poison in plants, generally forces that are other elements, it makes it harder for a bender of the other element to bend it. That's why fire and earthbenders usually work together to bend lava; however, either a water or earthbender can bend mud easy."

"Honestly, you always jump at the chance to be a brainiac." Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Knowledge is power! And knowing is half the battle!" Mavis beamed. "(Darn, I hope nobody in the future steals that phrase. If only there was a way to mark something as yours.)"

"Come on, let's just play it, already!" Lapis stated impatiently. "I wanna see how it sounds."

"You can't 'see' sound-"

"SHUT UP… Mavis."

"Alright, then." Aisling smiled. "Let's see…" She held her finger by a yellow bar, and- _Ding!_ tapped it.

"Oooooo!" The girls droned. Mavis tapped a red bar. _Doo._ "Hehehehehehe!" They giggled gleefully. With that, the three of them took turns tapping bars of different tones, creating a song. _Dee… dee… de, doo doo de doo. Doo doo de doo… de, doo! …Dee… doo… dee, de de de do… doot doot det doo… det doo…_ It went on for a few minutes.

There was a knock at the door. _"What's that's noise in there?"_ Zeira's voice asked.

Mavis gasped, "Hide, Aisling!" and stuffed the mushroom under her dress.

Zeira barged in, "Are you two playing music… eh?"

Lapis was sitting casually, while Mavis lay on her front, lifting her head up at Zeira, as a white monkey posed like a statue on her blonde hair. "…Where did you get a monkey?"

"…Magic!" Mavis beamed.

"…" Zeira's purple eyes narrowed. "Right… and I guess the music was 'magic', too."

"Magic water is music water." Lapis shrugged.

"Uh-huh… I guess I just assumed you got something from the Jade Festival. I was about to head there myself, so…"

"Awww, and you wanna go with us so you don't seem like a lonely tree stump." Mavis smiled.

"I do not!" Zeira reddened. "I told you that I don't need any friends to feel special. I'm like that naturally. Anyway, if you were going there, too, I just prefer if you don't embarrass me too much. You and your… monkey."

"You don't need us for that, either." Lapis remarked with a smirk.

"GaaaZUUUUL!" The monkey howled.

". . ." Zeira had no comment. "See ya later, freaks." She shut the door and left.

Aisling changed back and sat on the floor. "Aisling, you should come to the festival with us!" Mavis said, pushing herself up. "You can meet lots more people and socialize!"

"I told you, I'm not comfortable around other humans." Aisling scratched her ear with her toes like a cat. "I wouldn't ever do well inside a… man-made town…"

"Aisling, don't be like that. You yourself told us how lonely you felt without fellow… sentient creatures of the same size." Mavis glanced at Lapis during that pause. "Spending all that time in the forest made you shy. We wanna help you fix that shyness!"

"The festival itself will be fun, anyway." Lapis said. "Even if you don't talk to anyone, there's tons of things we can do there together!"

"So pleeeeaaase, Aisling?" Mavis whimpered. "You took a bath last night, anyway."

Aisling looked away in thought. "I… Well, if you two are planning to go… Can you at least promise to stay with me?"

"Sure we will." Mavis and Lapis nodded. "But by the time the day's over, you'll feel more social than a butterfly!"

Aisling turned into a white butterfly and landed on Lapis's triangle nose. The Lunarian and human clutched their chests and laughed hysterically.

 **Gem Harvest Grounds**

An Irken ship landed in the abandoned desert of dead soldiers and broken robots. Yellow Diamond marched off the vessel and approached a group of Pearls on the ground. She picked one up and examined it. "Not broken, still has power… Either someone attacked their body or they committed hara-kiri. But they don't do that unless they failed their objective."

"None of the bodies have wounds on them." A teenage Irken soldier observed. "But there're no life readings."

"The SIR Units are destroyed, however." another soldier noticed. "So are the Injectors."

Yellow Diamond looked at a distant large mount, seeing part of the wall about to break. A purple Amethyst popped out, snarling as she crawled around like an animal. "As much as you managed to produce, none of these Gems are as big as they used to be. Are you sure this was the best location we could pick out?"

"It WAS the best! But we drained all the life away when we started five years ago. The magic in this area is almost dry."

"So why haven't we moved someplace else?"

"Because we told you, there aren't too many areas without civilization. And we can't conquer this planet because of all the magic people!"

"Just what kind of invaders are you? You're at war with an army of 'larvas' of various flesh species, and you can't even conquer a primitive world like this?"

"For your information, the Galactic Kids Next Door use a powerful source of magic, too! They have a god called Jirachi under their control."

"Jirachi?"

"Yes. The very same Jirachi our empire's been after for eons. He's a Star God that makes anything possible for the GKND, like technology, power, or eternal youth! But the irony is, Jirachi lost his full power a long time ago, so we've been looking for the Seven Star Pieces to restore that power, and control him."

"But until we can," the other soldier continued, "they have the advantage on us, the same way this camp was torn up by whatever magic freaks did this!"

"In that case, this plan isn't going to work unless we find a bigger source of magic to suck dry." Diamond stated. "Are you sure there aren't any good planets besides this one?"

"Unless you wanna find Fairy World, then no." the first soldier remarked sarcastically.

"What would _that_ be?" Diamond narrowed her eyes, feigning interest.

"Supposedly, it's a hidden realm where a powerful race of magical beings called 'fairies' live. It's a story told on Avalar, known as a 'fairy tale', but no one's ever seen it, and the Irken Empire certainly would've picked up its signature by now. It's probably just a story to explain to snotty kids where magic comes from." He rolled his eyes. "Don't think about it too much."

"Then have all these Injectors loaded up and repaired, and look for someplace else to plant them! If I have to destroy a few settlements just to find a place, just say so."

 **Road to Tenrou Town**

"Why are we keeping Aisling a secret from her, anyway?" Lapis asked. "If her dad bans us due to 'animal germs', we _could_ just live in the forest."

"We don't really have to, but it's fun to have a secret." Mavis said bubbly. "We'll call it… the Secret of Aisling Kells."

"But what if Zeira sees me while we're in town?" Aisling asked.

"Mmm, 'guess that'll be it for the secret." Mavis shrugged. "She's sure to find out eventually!"

"Then it's no point keeping it secret." Lapis rolled her eyes.

"You know what else we need for our group?" Mavis asked. "A theme song!"

"Hmm… I guess that would be nice." Lapis figured. "What kind?"

"I recorded a song on your Dial earlier, come this way!" Mavis gestured her friends over into a small patch of forest. She pulled the magic conch-shell from under her dress and set it on the ground. "It's called 'Evidence'!" She pressed the button, and a fast-paced, though gentle song began to play. Lapis and Aisling looked at each other and shrugged—then the music became faster and louder, making the two jump. Mavis was excitedly swaying her body to the music, feeling invigorated with a grin on her face.

Lapis pressed the button with her foot and stopped it. "Maybe if we suddenly become warriors, that can be our fanfare." Mavis glared at her.

"Actually, it so happens that _I_ prepared a song for us." Aisling opened her book and muttered a spell to summon a wooden flute from it. "I heard it deep in the forest some time ago. I call it 'Distant Woods'." Aisling took a breath and began to play: the song was very loud, fast, and energetic, and Aisling was happily dancing to it. The first two sets of notes were the same before Lapis grabbed her flute.

"Yeah, uh… Sounds kinda more leprechaun-ish…" She said honestly.

"Fine, Lapis, YOU pick a theme song." Mavis stated.

"Hmmm…" Lapis put a finger over her chin. She looked up when the distant music of the Jade Festival rang in her ears. "Come on! The festival!" She excitedly ran forward. Her friends forgot the discussion and hurried after her.

Hundreds of people were crossing a great bridge to the town that sat on the other side of a wide river. They also saw broomsticks flying to the town, ridden by witches and wizards from across the valley. "Look, girls, broomsticks!" Mavis pointed ecstatically. "They were touched with Fairy Magic so people can flyyyy!"

"Another one of her insane theories." Lapis remarked at Aisling.

"Mavis, I don't agree." Aisling replied, frowning. "Fairies protect nature, and wizards tear apart Air Trees to carve their broomsticks. Fairies wouldn't have a part in that."

"But if they're supposed to protect nature, they aren't doing their job, which means fairies must not live in the forest." Mavis winked.

Aisling pinched her right arm with her left fingers. "What does the Jade Festival celebrate?"

"It's a time of year where the flora of Tenrou is so green, it's magical!" Lapis responded. "It's all thanks to a gem called the Tenrou Jade, which sits in that tree up there." She pointed at a very thin, tall tree that towered over the town, growing from the base of the hill that the town was connected to. The top of said tree was brimming a mystical jade color. "According to legend, it comes from the forest planet, Flora."

"Does it…" Aisling looked down solemnly.

"I hear music, I hear parties!" Mavis jumped for joy. "Come on, guys!" She ran forward with her arms and hair blowing behind her.

The sides of the town streets were lined with beautifully blossomed plants, parades were playing horns and other instruments, livening the town with their music, and people were jumping up on a stage and making whatever silly dances they could think of.

Mavis grabbed her girl friends' hands and rushed over to a group of kids that were pinning flowers in each other's hair. The kids were awestruck at Mavis's huge, golden hair, so they tied a bunch of sunflowers in it to compliment. They tied rare and beautiful blue roses to Lapis's hair, while other kids were tying dandelions to Aisling's white hair. The latter felt an itch in her hair, beginning to scratch and shake it furiously. The dandelions fluttered everywhere, some going up Aisling's nose. "Aaaa, aaaa, AAAACHOO! !" Her sneeze was so forceful, it blew the flowers out of her friends' hair.

A stairway led down to the river, where people were swimming and blowing horns, which snaked down into the water with their ends above the surface, blowing bubbles that popped into a musical sequence. _"LA, LO, loh luh la!"_ some bubbles sang. Lapis dove in the river and emerged, her eyes closed as she swam around the air in a floating watery stream. She left a worm-like trail, shifting many directions, and the kids began to blow bubbles in her path that popped and made a rhythm.

Mavis and Lapis brought Aisling to the library, where they always liked to hang out. Mavis was happily showing them a book about ghosts and spirits; oddly one of her favorite topics under fairies. Apparently, spirits were everywhere, but a person would be able to see them if they witnessed death. Lapis instantly thought about Mavis's parents. She never actually saw them die, so Mavis wouldn't be able to see them. Maybe Mavis's parents were here now…

When the girls (meaning Lapis and Aisling) were bored of reading, they went back outside to the party. Mavis and Lapis got up on stage and performed their Fairy Dance, combining light and waterbending, and dazing everyone with their own rainbow strip. Aisling closed her eyes and sang from her book: everyone's eyes shone with wonder when the two girls floated and danced in the air, their bodies as light as the wind. From the back of the crowds, Zeira watched them with a grumpy frown, munching on a Flamepop (a hot, red-orange lollipop) with disinterest.

 _"We… ARE the Fairy Sisters!"_ The three girls began to sing. _"We're going to find the fairies!"_

"And if you think we won't," Mavis winked, "we'll _prove you quite contrary!"_ her friends sang.

Lapis and Aisling flew across the night sky, carrying Mavis as they projected a rainbow trail that dazzled all the late-night partiers. _"That's whyyyy the people, of, this, world…"_

"Believe in… Mavis!"

"Lapis!"

"And… Aisling!"

"AND ZEIRA!" Mavis held up a tiny Chibi Zeira.

 _"CHANGE ME BACK, MAVIS!"_ she squeaked adorably. Mavis put her down and zapped her back to normal with her wand.

"Huff. First of all, I'm not gonna bother to ask where this flea-ridden ghost freak came from." Zeira shot a glare at Aisling, who was still scratching her hair of dandelions. "Second, the deal was we would let you DO all your magic stuff with the promise you wouldn't do it on ME! And do you really think that fancy lightshow you put up will get any of these people to adopt you?" She folded her arms, "No one wants to adopt a teenager, anyway. By then, the whole point of 'raising' a child is gone."

"Zeira, the only reason you're saying that is 'cause you're _jealous_ of our magic." Mavis narrowed her eyes quizzically. "So you can't experience the wonderful world magic brings. Plus, you don't even _want_ us to get adopted, because deep down, you wanna join our club." She smirked.

"Pfft." Zeira rolled her eyes and looked away. "Yeah, I wanna join a club of babies that chase after fairytales. Grow up, Mavis, fairies don't exist, and the only place you'll ever find them is in your head. 'Course, it's not like anybody else will care about you, so all you have is each other and the happy little butterflies inside your head." She walked away smugly. Mavis and Lapis kept their cold stare on her back. "Oh, and your 'theme song' sucks."

"…Eh, she's right about that part." Lapis sighed.

"So Aisling, did you have fun?" Mavis asked, her smile returned. "Wasn't it nice to get out of that messy forest and be with your fellow humans?"

"I did have a bit of fun, I will admit." Aisling scratched her head. "But I still don't feel… comfortable here. I mean; I don't know what it is; all these buildings and carved broomsticks; I feel too far away from…"

"You know, the festival actually goes on for a few more days." Lapis said. "You can try to talk with other people during that time. Don't let what Zeira said get to you, she's like that with everyone."

"I think I want to just stay in the forest tomorrow. I don't want to jump into this… too quickly."

"But Aisling, we really want you to enjoy the festival with us." Mavis moped.

"I'll, um… I'll think about it. I would like to… too, actually. So, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Okay." Lapis smiled. The girls began their walk back to the orphanage.

On the way, Mavis saw Zeira go down an alternate road, around lots of townspeople. She decided to break away from her group and chase after her. Her bare feet made no footsteps, so her fast movement went unheard and unseen from Zeira's proximity. She followed her down a more empty road, alit with torchlights, that led to a mansion.

Zeira gasped and turned around, feeling like she heard something. …No one was there. Zeira sighed and kept walking with her usual scowl. Mavis had cloaked herself using magic mixed with lightbending from the torches.

Zeira passed the gates to her mansion and closed them, while Mavis simply climbed over. She watched Zeira enter the front door, so Mavis crawled over to put her ear to the door. _"Hello, Zeiry! Did you enjoy the festival?"_ Mavis heard Jezelf ask.

 _"Not really, it was boring. It was just a bunch of weirdoes dancing."_

 _"Didn't you find anyone to play with?"_

 _"Nobody interesting."_

 _"Well, I guess that can't be helped with all the peasants in this town. All of them too jealous of a little girl's wealth that they don't see how sweet and pretty she is!"_

 _"You got that right. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Not sure if I'm going back tomorrow."_

Mavis wondered why Zeira didn't mention the little Shrink Spell she pulled on her, or even the Fairy Dance. Her curiosity peeking further, Mavis climbed a tree to the second floor of the house. She saw Zeira enter the room, get in her pajamas, then cover up on her big fancy bed. After she went to sleep, Mavis zapped a spell to open the window and jumped in herself. Zeira certainly had a lot of stuff, and a lot of shoes. Mavis guessed she was as rich as she made herself out to be.

Mavis looked at a table and noticed a sketchbook. Mavis opened it to find crudely-drawn, crayon pictures of a young Zeira riding Lapis like a horsy, both smiling with dot eyes. There was a picture of Zeira stacked on Mavis, stacked on Lapis, in the days when they were still shorter than her. There was one of Zeira and Mavis holding sticks at each other (Mavis guessed they were magic wands). There was one when they were taller, standing in a field of flowers with Lapis (still her same size). There was also one where Zeira was pointing at a fairy, showing them both.

"Nnnnuuu…" Mavis flinched, seeing Zeira rolling on her side. She approached the sleeping girl with a warm smile. Mavis bent over and lightly hugged Zeira. With that, Mavis put the book back and snuck out before she would notice.

 **The next day; library**

Aisling told her friends that she wasn't ready to go back to town, yet, so Lapis and Mavis went by their selves. The same activity was happening at the festival, but rather than engage in it without Aisling, they visited the library to look for new spells they could try. Well, they were at least fun to look up, but without any proper training, their magical creativity was limited.

It was then Lapis glanced up at the sign labeled _Restricted Section_. She looked to make sure the librarian wasn't looking, and tip-toed over. Obviously, this was an area for Dark Arts, not that Lapis would ever engage in them, but she's always been curious. She pulled down a book called _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_. She turned to a chapter about Death Magic. Already skimming its contents gave her a foreboding chill, but she held true. One article grabbed her attention.

Lapis invited Mavis to lay frontwards on the floor of the Quiet Zone as the former showed her this book. "Secrets of the Darkest-"

"Shhh." Lapis hushed her friend. She pointed out the page, reading quietly. "'The Avada Kedavra Curse is the most basic form of Death Magic that kills its target upon contact. No mark is left upon the victim, for the body is left perfectly healthy asides from the fact the heart and bodily functions have ceased.' Mavis, I was thinking… what if this is what killed your parents?"

"My… parents?"

"Yes. I remember back then, they had no wounds or internal damages whatsoever, they just… dropped on the spot. It always baffled me to this day, that's why I… snuck over here."

Mavis was silent. She agreed with Lapis's theory, but the subject of their sudden death was painful to her. Lapis could read these feelings on her face. "Even if you're right, Lapis, it doesn't matter. My parents are already…"

"Mavis, don't you realize what this means? ! It means your parents were killed by a _wizard_! A _dark_ wizard. And he's probably still running around out there! He probably broke into your house and killed your parents while you were outside."

"Well, what can we do about it now? If he was really still active, someone else would've heard about it by now. Either they already caught him or he ran to some faraway land. He couldn't have gotten away with it for long, you know there's a Magic Council that keeps track of magic activity. Especially dark types."

"Sigh, I know, but I can't stop thinking about it. I can't help wondering if they had a reason, if they were trying to kill-…"

Lapis stopped herself, noticing Mavis's solemn look. Her vibrant green eyes looked dimmer. "…Although… they could've just been crazy… I wonder if there's a way to ask them." Lapis began flipping pages.

"Ask who?" Mavis asked.

"Ask your parents. I mean, maybe there are ways to talk to spirits. You study ghosts, right, do you know anything?"

"The only way to see spirits is to learn Spirit Shift or watch somebody die. Otherwise, they wouldn't just…"

"Wait! I found something!" There was a page labeled _Spiritual Summoning_. "'Through a series of careful steps and incantations, mortals can call a soul back from the dead. The longer a spirit stays depends on the precision of each step, and the strength of energy in the summoner.' Mavis, I'll bet we can pull this off."

"Lapis, this is _Dark_ Magic. We're not allowed to do this."

"It's only a minor spell, and it's not like we'll use it to hurt anyone. We can just call back your mother or father and ask them what happened."

Mavis was silent for a few seconds. "…Do you really think it'll be safe?"

"I'm sure it will. We just have to do it close to your old house so we can call their spirits. And once we find out what we need to, we'll stop the whole thing, clean the place up, and make it like we were never there."

"Sigh… Okay."

 **Later; near Mavis's old house**

The small building wasn't cared for since the incident 10 years ago. It was still ruined from the fire and covered with dust. Mavis and Lapis cut a circle with strange designs into the grass, then began to light magic candles around it. Dark gray clouds filled the sky, but no wind was blowing. "It'll be harder to pull off since it's daytime." Lapis read. "But like I said, we won't need to do this for too long. Is everything ready, Mavis?"

"Uh-huh… it's ready." Mavis spoke solemnly.

"Good. Okay, let's get it over with."

Both girls sat on their knees in the center of the circle and locked hands. They closed their eyes and uttered a strange incantation. Unbeknownst to them, Aisling was approaching the house, wondering why her friends came this way earlier, and looking curious at the rumbling storm clouds. "HUU! !" She gasped horrifically, seeing what her Fairy Sisters were up to. Aisling dashed over with her swift speed. "What are you guys doing? !"

"Hi, Aisling." Lapis said, looking at her while Mavis continued the chant. "We're in the middle of something, only be a minute." Lapis continued in sync with her friend.

"Th-Th-This…" Aisling began to shudder, her eye twitching. "This looks like… DARK magic… A-Are you doing… DARK magic?…"

"Yes, but it's nothing huge, we're just trying to speak to the ghosts of Mavis's parents." Lapis explained quickly, resuming the chant.

"B-B-But THIS… isn't… natural…" Aisling was shaking more furiously, her teeth clenched tight. "NOT… natural… IT… ISN'T… NATURAL!…" Her arms wrapped around her body and her head bent at an angle, as though trying to restrain some alternate force. Her white around her eyes was flashing black whenever she blinked, but it turned white again. When she spoke, her voice sounded monotonous with another voice.

Lightning flashed, and the clouds began to spin faster once the chanting stopped. The circle glowed, and the candles burned brighter. Aisling's shivering was calmer. The smoke from the candles manifested into two spirits: a man with brown hair and a woman with blonde hair. The two were smiling dismally at their daughter.

"Mom?…" Mavis spoke, gazing at them. "Dad…?"

 _"ENOOOOUUUUUGH!"_ a thundering voice roared. A great light shone in the center of the clouds, and the spirits disappeared. A powerful beam burst from the sky and swallowed all three girls. There was nothing but whiteness in their vision, and their very bodies became completely weightless. The light left a scorched crater in the grass, ridding any trace of the circle, and the sisters had vanished with the light.

 **Unknown land**

Mavis, Lapis, and Aisling materialized on a purple ground surrounded by pink clouds. "What? What just happened?" Lapis asked.

"I don't know…" Aisling had calmed down completely.

"HUUUUUUUU! ! !" Mavis breathed her deepest, and her breath needed catching up. Her eyes were brighter than the millions of stars in the sky. "LOOOOOOOOOOOK!"

There were hundreds of buildings with purple-pink tones, rainbow streets, pink cloud grounds, and little people with little wings, crowns, and star wands flying everywhere. The big sign was bright blue with yellow edges, with an arrow that pointed at the town, whose name was written in pink letters: _Fairy World_. "FAIRIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEES!"

After she nearly deafened her friends with her earsplitting screech, Mavis zipped across the town faster than light. "FAIRIES! !" She scared a family at Fairy Park. "FAIRIES! !" Her eyes and tongue stretched out of her body. "FAIRIES! !" Her body bent at weird angles. "Iiiiiiiii fooooouuuuuuund FAIRIIIIIIEEEEEEEES!"

 **6,550 years later**

Denzel Crocker was asleep on his bed, but then he felt a sneeze coming on. "Aaa…aaa…AAACH-FAIRIES!" He jumped awake. "Hm. That was an unconventional midnight sneeze. I take lots of medicine and I'm eating healthy, so I shouldn't be coming down with anything. The only explanation is that someone is making some sort of reference to me. If so, where? Or when? Eh, I'll think about it in the morning." He went to sleep and snored quickly. "FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

 **Back in the past**

"I can't believe any of this." Lapis said as she and Aisling walked through town. "How did a spell to summon spirits end up taking us to Fairy World? Are these _actually_ the fairies?"

"What's wrong, Lapis?" Mavis said witfully, sitting on a roof she had apparently climbed on. "Can't accept that I was right all along, that fairies live in outer space with all the stars in the sky?"

"Putting that aside, aren't you even wondering how we got here? By the sound of that voice, it feels like someone brought us here."

"Come on, Lapis, can't you be happy?" Mavis kicked off the roof and landed on her feet. "It doesn't matter how it happened or who was right. We found the fairies! At long last, the source of all our magic is-"

 _"IN SERIOUS TROUBLE."_ The same voice thundered. The fairy citizens screamed and flew away when fairy soldiers in Egyptian uniforms appeared. Out of a big puff of smoke, a very large, tan-skinned man appeared. He wore a white robe, brown sandals with many straps, and a pharaoh's crown with green and yellow stripes.

"Wait a sec, they look like Osirins." Lapis observed.

"FOOLISH CHILD!" The large man roared with a German accent. "You stand before the Fairy Forces, the militia of Fairy World. We just think the Osirins have good fashion sense."

"Actually," a small, bald fairy with pointy ears spoke, "you were the only one who-"

"SILENCE, BINKY!" The world shook. "I am Jorgen von Strangle. Toughest fairy in the universe, and King of all Fairies. Tremble before the ultimate power that is my King Wand, which is the most powerful wand under the legendary Star Rod!" Jorgen raised a giant wand that made a whirring sound as its star head flickered.

"YOU'RE the King of Fairies?" Mavis spoke inquiringly. "You don't even have wings."

"HA! I do not have puny wands or puny bodies like all the other puny fairies. Wings are too feeble for my awesome muscles. I have JETPACKS!" A pair of jetpacks appeared from his back.

"Those ruin the magical spirit of fairydom."

"HAH!" Jorgen's jetpacks retracted. "A little girl thinks she knows about our own culture. You, like many puny children before you, have grown up on the misguiding stories about fairies that your puny elders have read to you. 'Fairies grant wishes to good boys and girls, fairies grant children with magical abilities.' I will tell you right now: YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! !" His thundering voice blew wind at them. Jorgen's smirk turned into a frown.

"The horrible truth is, magic is a curse. It is a force that Arceus did not mean to create: a cluster of elemental chis mixed into a single body, a force that became heavily prominent in the known universe. Planets such as Avalar were affected, and people were becoming infected with this power. Arceus created the Firstborn, Jirachi as a body to contain the power which he could not dispose of. A race of living stars, and us fairies, were created to maintain this magic across the universe. It is a power too great to belong in mortal hands, but hundreds of thousands possess it, so we must keep order. The Star Haven, which was created to channel the happiness of mortals into magic, has lost power since the Star Rod's destruction. An army of puny children are using Jirachi against us, and dark magic continues to plague! Which brings us to why we have summoned you here."

All of their wands were trained on the three girls. "Mavis Vermillion und Lapis Lazuli: you have performed one of the Forbidden Arts, a power which may only belong to the Reapers of the Underworld: reawakening of the DEAD!"

"We weren't trying to do anything bad!" Lapis argued. "We just wanted to talk to the spirits of Mavis's dead parents. They died 10 years ago, but they didn't have wounds on their bodies. After looking through a book, I'm starting to think… they were killed by the Avada Kedavra Curse!"

"VHAT? !" Jorgen thundered. His soldiers gasped in horror. "The most forbidden forms of magic are those which interfere with life and death. Only the Grim Reaper should wield such powers, and even HE is not allowed to abuse them! Whom are you accusing of casting such a spell?"

"That's just it, we don't know WHO did it." Lapis answered. "I examined her parents' bodies and found no wounds or poisons, and when I found the Killing Curse in a book, the description matched. What I'm trying to say is, I think there's an unnamed dark wizard out there."

"Jorgen." A fairy soldier spoke up. "I think they're talking about… the dark wizard that appeared 11 years ago."

"Dark wizard?" Mavis questioned.

"Eleven years ago, a body of magic appeared on Avalar," Jorgen explained, "a magic that we do not recognize. Vhere he walks, the landscape dies around him, because of a black mist that surrounds him always. Ve have called him the Black Cloud for that reason. Of course, I vanted to call him Horrible Body Odor, but that sounded a lot less menacing on retrospect."

"Unless you're the guy who washes Jorgen's robes." Binky mentioned.

"My stench is MANLY! !"

"So did you guys capture this person?" Lapis asked.

"Ve do not engage conflict directly on Avalar. We have an according with the Magic Council, who act in our stead to apprehend dark magic users. You children, on the other hand, have been caught performing forbidden Underworld Magic, so ve have brought you here for a just trial."

"So you capture us, but you're too afraid to do anything about some murderer? !"

"Ve cannot risk bringing a wizard of foreign power to our realm! The reason we fairies vork in secret is because we live in secret. Our entire land floats above Avalar in something called a Fairy Sphere. It hides us from all outside sources, and prevents anyone inside from leaving, except by my power. Evil ones who vish to steal our power can never find us. And whether I will allow you to leave will depend if you are innocent or guilty."

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Mavis asked.

"For summoning from the dead, we will call upon the Spirit of Death himself." His wand brimmed as Jorgen called, "I summon the Grim Reaper: COME TO MEEEEE!" The girls shut their eyes when he struck the ground, and from the puff of smoke, a skeleton in a shower cap and rubber ducky appeared.

The Grim Reaper stood embarrassed at all the people looking at his naked self. "WHY can't I take a bath without being summoned for a TRIAL?" When he threw his arms up, his black cloak and scythe appeared.

"You borrowed that ducky from me," Jorgen said, "and I wanted it back, anyway. Now… these girls-"

"Yeah, yeah, one of my boys called and told me about the spirits who were sucked out of de Spirit World. So these girls did a Spirit Summoning, did they?"

"Yes, but we already told them we just wanted to know who killed Mavis's parents." Lapis stated. "And apparently there's some wizard called 'Black Cloud' who-"

"Wait a moment!" Grim spoke up, narrowing his eyes as he held his head by his scythe. "I sense… an unusual force… nearby… Could it be…"

Grim walked closer to the girls; namely Mavis. The blonde beauty looked up at the Reaper with fear in her heart. She thought her heart would stop when Grim reached his hand down… and touched her face. He gently stroked her features. "I…I don't remember the last time I've seen it…"

"Seen…Seen what?" Mavis asked.

Grim looked at her with a grim look. "This girl has Death Chi."

"Death Chi? !" Lapis gasped. Aisling flinched.

"I don't understand…" Mavis said.

"I did not understand, either, when I took your parents' souls 10 years ago. Child… Rothsford and Lora Vermillion were killed by you."

"Mavis? !" Lapis exclaimed, unable to believe any of this. "But how can that be? I've been around Mavis for years, she never used anything… Death Chi-related. She's a lightbender, how could she have another form of chi?"

"Benders can earn two different chis from gods, although it is very rare. The only deity who could give you such chi would be the God of Death, Tanatos, who worked with Malladus in creating this very scythe. Mavis… allow me to see into your past, and look at the night when your parents passed."

"Let me look, too!" Lapis demanded, grabbing Grim's wrist when he reached for Mavis.

"Fine." Grim touched Mavis's head, and all three of them saw her memory through Grim's power.

 _"Hehehehehe, hehehehe!" Mavis was happily chasing a butterfly in the yard outside her house. The night was beautiful, and the 3-year-old child was so happy. "OOOOW!" A green snake that was hidden in the grass bit her toe. As it hissed and slithered away, Mavis puffed her cheeks in anger. She chased the snake and, "NnnnnNUH!" swung a kick. It missed. "NnnnnNUH!" She chased and kicked again, but missed. The snake kept slithering. "MmmmmnnnnUUUUUHHH!" Mavis stomped her feet in a pouting fashion._

 _There was an eerie wind sound, and the grass around her turned dark and lifeless. The butterfly that was still fluttering fell to the ground, dead. "Oh?" Mavis looked confused. Why did all the grass turn black? "Ohhh…" She ran back to her house, feeling a little frightened. "Mommy? Daddy?" Her parents were passed out in the kitchen. She shook their bodies, but they remained still. Their stove was left on, the food was going to burn. Mavis was too short and too confused to reach it. …The house soon caught on fire._

Mavis never understood what happened back then. And she still didn't. She looked at her hands. "It was… me?"

"We knew Mavis vas born with magic powers." Jorgen said. "We could not have known about that event because she used Death Chi, not magic."

"That's true." Grim nodded. "But even a minor dark spell such as the Spiritual Summoning requires a strong spiritual bond, as well as strong magic energy. Even if three of them worked together, I believe it was Mavis's Death Chi that allowed them to conduct it well."

"Then why hasn't anything ELSE died around Mavis?" Lapis questioned. "We've been with each other almost 24/7 since we met."

"The amount of Death Chi inside her is very little, and it may be conflicting with her Light Chi. The chi may have reacted back then because Mavis was angry."

"Hmm… Mavis really _doesn't_ get angry often." Lapis recalled. "It's almost… unnatural. …Mavis?"

Tears dripped from her oval-shaped green eyes. "A part of me… always thought… it was my fault…" She sniffled. "I always thought I did something… with my magic… That's why I always did my best to control myself around Lapis, because…because I didn't want the same thing to happen… SNIFF…"

"Mavis, it's okay." Lapis tried to comfort her. "It wasn't your fault. And hey, nothing bad _did_ happen since then, right?"

"Accident or not, such a power is dangerous." Jorgen stated. "Her Death Chi must be removed!"

"If the god, Tanatos is responsible, I cannot take away her chi." Grim said. "The most I can do is give her a chi-block." He magically conjured a black sticker in his hand. It had the Japanese symbol for 'Block', and a No Symbol over a white skull. "Keep this on your person and your Death Chi will not be exerted."

"But if anyone sees her wearing that, people will be scared of her!" Lapis reasoned.

"Then keep it on her back; all dat hair's got to be used for something."

Mavis sniffled once more. "Okay…" She took the chi-block and pulled her arm inside her sleeve to stick the paper on her back.

"Normally, I erase the memory of any mortal that discovers us." Jorgen said. "However, considering these circumstances, I will allow you to remember. But be forewarned: should we catch you doing any sort of evil magic, you will be thrown in the impenetrable Fairy Prison of Abracatraz, where you will be sewing hairnets FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!" The Fairy King raised his wand high and smashed the three sisters.

 **Avalar**

Mavis, Lapis, and Aisling exploded in a puff of smoke and reappeared near Mavis's old house. The clouds were still rumbling, but softer than before. "Mavis?…" Lapis approached her friend, who was on her knees. "Are you… okay?"

"…I'm fine." Mavis still looked glum. "Let's just… Let's go home." She began to walk away slowly.

"You know, the festival might still be going on." Lapis said positively as she followed. "It hasn't actually rained, yet."

"I don't know…"

"But come on, Mavis, the fairies! The real live fairies! They live in space, just like you said!"

"Yeah, but we used dark magic. Lapis, I told you we shouldn't have done that. The fairies must think I'm a monster, now. And… my parents must be so ashamed of me."

"Mavis…" Lapis touched her shoulder.

"I'm going to bed." Mavis walked home faster. "I'll see you later, Lapis."

The Lunarian stood and watched her friend with a regretful look. She turned around… Aisling was nowhere in sight. Lapis was all alone. "Siiiigh." She sat on the ground. "Even after that night, I didn't think Mavis could get upset. …And I dunno what's wrong with Aisling. Hmmm…" She looked down the road. Mavis had gotten to the orphanage by now. Just further beyond was Tenrou Town. "Maybe I'll find a present for them at the festival." She got up and began to walk fast.

 **Tenrou Town**

When clouds started pouring in, there was less activity on the town streets. There were kids happily dancing on the stage—but the wind started to pick up a lot more strongly. A fleet of dark-red ships with the Irken crest came down from the sky. Yellow Diamond stood in the entrance of one, looking at the green glow at the top of the Tenrou Tree. "A gem called the Tenrou Jade is in there." a soldier reported. "It makes the flora of this land more prosperous than any other. I'm sure the soil is rich with power as a result."

"Look out! They're sending wizards and dragons to attack us!" the other soldier exclaimed when mages on broomsticks began firing spells, and dragons of various colors blasted elemental breaths.

Yellow Diamond jumped out of the craft and turned into diamond, absorbing the energy from some of the magic wands, and exploding it back in the center of the group of wizards. She landed firmly on a city street. "Tear up this entire town until nothing's left standing! We'll set up the Injectors in this area!" The diamond on her chest glowed as she extracted a yellow sword with an energy blade. She slashed electric waves at incoming wizards, then stabbed the ground to send an electric strip to a building, which shortly collapsed.

A trio of SIR Units hovered before a Fire Dragon and locked their guns. A series of light-blue firecrackers popped across the sky toward the robots, destroying them on the spot. From a rooftop, Pandora blew the smoke off her fingers. She extracted a whip of the same energy and slashed it all the way up to slice an Irken ship in two.

"Grrrr!" Diamond growled, believing the wizards to be responsible.

"Lady! Over there!" Her two Irken accomplices aimed their guns behind her. Diamond turned and looked inquisitively: a teenage boy with black hair and red eyes was glaring at her, a black mist surrounding him.

"You're the one she described…" Zeref said. "The one who seeks destruction…"

"Don't come any closer!" an Irken ordered as they marched closer, cocking their guns.

An eerie wind howled as his black cloud glided across the Irkens and Diamond. Both soldiers fell dead on the spot. Yellow Diamond raised an arm in defense, but she was unaffected by the cloud. "Huh?" Zeref was surprised, too.

"Oh, my. It didn't work." Tanatos observed from Medusa's shoulder. Said woman was watching them from a roof.

"She's nothing more than a walking, talking diamond on a holographic body. Zeref can only rob the life of flesh creatures, it seems."

Yellow Diamond glared at the mage, lunging forward and SLICING her blade across Zeref's neck. The wizard's head flew off with a clean cut. It hit the ground, but the body didn't fall, and no blood leaked. Instead, the black mist emitted from the cut parts, as the head floated in the air and reattached to his body. Zeref glared at her still, unphased by the attack. Diamond stabbed her sword through his chest, but Zeref forcefully grabbed the sword's hilt and yanked it out, trying to slice it at Diamond before she jumped away. Zeref dropped the sword and calmly formed a black ball in his hands. He threw the Death Orb at Diamond, who dodged aside and watched the orb burn perfect holes through all the buildings it hit. She faced Zeref again, drawing another sword from her chest and running at him.

Lapis stood on the base of the bridge, seeing the ships hover over the city as explosions occurred. "Lapis!" She turned, seeing Mavis run over. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Those ships appeared out of nowhere, and…"

"I gotta do something!" Mavis dashed forward.

"Mavis, wait!" Lapis chased her and grabbed her friend's shoulder. "Where are you going? !"

"Zeira wasn't in the orphanage. I have to make sure she's okay!"

"She's rich, Mavis, she's probably got a secret bunker or something!"

"I don't care, she's still my friend!"

"Since when? ! After what she said yesterday, you're suddenly calling her your friend?"

"I wasn't your friend either, but you saved me back then."

"Nnnn-…" Lapis bit her lip. She wondered how to argue with that.

"Lapis, look out!" They both gasped when a squad of large rolling, whitish-purple balls came their direction. The balls stopped and revealed to be huge, purple-skinned warriors with black uniforms, and Amethyst gems on their chests.

"Huah huah, check it out, Lugnut, it's two MORE of 'em!" one of them chuckled with a wicked smirk.

"HUAH, HUAH, HYEAH! Hey, Flinthead, are we dudes or chicks?"

"Who CARES! I just like SQUASHIN' things!"

"Me, too! Let's SQUASH them!"

The girls jumped back before the Amethysts slammed their fists at them. Lapis pulled water from her gem and tried to slice them, but the Amethysts curled into balls and sped at her, flying her back. Mavis threw Blasting Spells, but the Amethysts whipped them away with whips. Seeing Lapis having been flown away, she ran beside her friend and called "Protego!" to shield them both from a couple rolling Amethysts. "Lapis, freeze the ground!" Lapis quickly got up and threw water on the ground, freezing it solid as the Amethysts slipped and piled on each other.

"Hey, get off me, Boulderbutt!" one yelled as they began to fight.

Lapis grew Water Wings and carried Mavis under the bridge. Mavis used a Reducto spell to destroy the bridge's beams in that area, causing the Amethysts to fall in the river. Lapis carried and landed them on the edge of the broken spot. "Hoo… Good plan, Mavis." Lapis panted.

"Come on, let's go!" Mavis yelled rushedly as they ran to town.

Under the water, one of the Amethysts looked up at the bridge, gritting her teeth in anger. She curled in a ball and Spin Dashed through all the bridge beams. The structure began to crumble, so Mavis and Lapis had to run faster. "Waaah-!"

"LAPIS!" Mavis grabbed her friend before she fell, pulling her along further. An Irken ship flew overhead and dropped a bomb in their path, destroying that part of bridge in a sudden explosion. Mavis landed in the water, covered with soot, but she resurfaced and cried, "LAAAAPIIIIIIS!"

When the smoke began to clear, she saw that a small ledge was blown in a beam, allowing Mavis to stand and climb the rugged side, back to the bridge. She found a blue object twinkling in the faint light. She ran to it and saw it was Lapis's gem. "Lapis…" She fell to all fours and cried over the gem. The only thing that remained of her sister…

"RAAAAH!" An Amethyst suddenly leapt out of the water, and Mavis dodged when its fist slammed the bridge. The broken edge crumbled more, and Mavis watched with remorse when the gem fell into the river. She wanted to dive in and retrieve it… but it may not matter, since her body was obliterated. Still crying, Mavis kept running to town, now determined to protect Zeira.

 **A distant, forest planet…**

A young girl with light-blonde hair and a red dress sat on her tree-bark throne. In her peaceful slumber, her green eyes shot open, glowing brightly. "Mistress Viridi…" A slim man in a sleek black suit, blue skin, and darker blue hair with a long mustache walked in. "Is something wrong?"

"…Arlon… It seems she finally decided to report."

* * *

 **Jorgen and the fairies come from _Fairly OddParents_ , the Grim Reaper is from _Billy and Mandy_ , and Medusa and Viridi's groups come from _Kid Icarus_! And naturally, the _Harry Potter_ spells come from that series. :P**


	3. What We Are

**I forget what I was doing. XD Nah…**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: What We Are_**

 **Tenrou Town**

Yellow Diamond rushed forth and sliced her blade down Zeref's body, but the Black Cloud survive and released a beam of the black mist at her. Yellow Diamond still withstood the attack, so Zeref ran at her, and both swung their fists and made contact with the other's face.

Zeref and Diamond stepped backward, staring at each other. After such a long battle, and so much destruction done to the town, one would think they'd be exhausted. …They weren't. "…Hmm." Zeref's red eyes became black again. The dark mage stood with a tranquil aura. "Just what is being accomplished here. Two immortals engaged in a never-ending clash… is a miserable way to spend one's time."

"I wouldn't have had a problem with you if you didn't attack us just now." Diamond said. "If I'm boring you, then go away."

"I can't remember the last time a creature could survive my Black Magic. Well… that's not true. There were thousands of people I held no love for… and as our battle drags on, and I observe your chaotic behavior… I am having less love for you as well."

"'Love'?" Diamond scoffed. "You're starting to sound like somebody else I know. In any case, I'm getting tired of you, too. Get away so I can start tearing apart this town."

A troupe of Irkens hovered on jetpacks overhead, locking guns and unleashing a barrage of laser bullets upon Zeref. The mage stood tonelessly, allowing the lasers to scorch his clothing. He felt no pain… he felt nothing… _These creatures I have never seen before…_ He thought of Medusa, Pandora, the Irkens, Yellow Diamond… _What is their drive… besides soulless destruction? This world that is unfamiliar to me… the longer I stay here… the less… I seem to care about it. It is nothing…nothing like my home. The more I continue to dwell here… my longing… is only for…_

His black mist was beginning to fade away. A few buildings away, Mavis was watching the strange man take the bullets. She had watched their battle, and what his cloud had done to the opposing Irkens. "That man… does he have Death Chi… like me?" Mavis reached back and felt the chi-block through her dress. "No… he's the Black Cloud the Fairy King mentioned. He said his power was… different. I wonder if… he would know how to…"

Zeref turned around, almost wondering what else he could do. …He gasped; his heart started up: a few buildings away, a girl with big blonde hair and a pink dress was staring at him. _It can't be._ He felt his heart beat. _Mavis!_ Memories came washing over him. They were so… beautiful. His heart was so… He began to cry. Zeref sniffled… "M-Mavis…"

The black cloud began to thicken around him. "W-What's he doing?" an Irken stuttered. "Fall back, fall-!"

A great spire of Black Magic rose sky-high. The flying Irkens dropped dead, and the radius of the mist expanded. Mavis's eyes widened with horror—she was going to die. She ducked and shut her eyes, hugging the ground tight. She felt the mist pass over her body… but the embrace that was death did not take her soul. She nervously looked up after feeling the mist gone… Zeref was still standing there with Diamond behind him. He was looking at Mavis, mouth agape.

They looked at the sky when the sound of thousands of wings rapidly flapping fell in their ears. A fleet of Nutskis, Dibble Dops, Pew-Pews—creatures composed of mutant flora flew down from the sky. The astral projection of Viridi's titanic form towered above Tenrou. _"Irken Invaders, get your SORRY asses OFF of this planet! How DARE you tarnish Avalar's beautiful scenery with your 'futuristic' unnatural technology! LEEEAAAVE or face the wrath of Goddess Viridi!"_

Medusa appeared out of a dark portal and took Zeref's arm. "I didn't expect HER to show up out of nowhere. Our mission is done here, Zeref. For now." Pandora got beside her, and they vanished in the portal.

 _"Arlon, chase away the Irken troops and do something about that Diamond lady."_ Viridi ordered. _"I will be elsewhere."_ The projection faded.

While the Irkens were beginning to battle the Forces of Nature, Mavis looked in the direction of Zeira's house. "Zeira…" She ran that way.

Yellow Diamond looked coldly as the Nature Forces began to surround the city. "Good day, Madame." She looked when a blue-skinned man in a black suit and blue mustache approached her. "Excuse our incursion, but I am under the authority of Mistress Viridi, who is so humbly requesting that you cease your destructive intentions on this planet." He bowed. "If you could call off your soldiers and leave the atmosphere agreeably, you will be in our gratitude."

"Heh." Diamond smirked, turning fully to him. "Right now, this universe is turning more fun than the other one."

Arlon's eyes perked when a light hit his monocle. The diamond on her chest was reflecting light off. "Miss… that's a very lovely diamond. Is that part of your body?"

"Does everybody have to ask? Although, come to think about it…" Diamond observed him further. "You look like somebody _else_ I know."

"Oh, do I? I guess the expression of this being a small universe has plenty of meaning. Well, regardless of such trivial topics, I'm afraid I must follow my orders and have you away from this planet."

"…Hnn." Diamond smirked at him. "Fine. I'll let this town stand for now. …I just have a small question for you."

"But of course, Milady."

"…Do you know anything about 'Fairy World'?"

 **Tenrou Forest**

Aisling panted heavily as a strong wind blew across the leaves. The cloudy sky made the forest appear dark. She was on all fours, her eyes forced open. She felt a pounding feeling in her head. A feeling she hadn't known… for a while. …She gasped and looked behind: footsteps were crunching the grass, drawing closer to Aisling in the darkness. They revealed to belong to a girl of 8 years old, blonde hair in a long ponytail, and a red dress. "I knew I'd find you here… Commander Aisling." She smiled.

Aisling's expression didn't change. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh, don't play that game with me." Viridi grinned, brushing it off. "Surely you couldn't have forgotten the one who created you. Remember, Aisling? You were the greatest of all my Forces of Nature. With DNA I took from Mew, mixed with my own, I created my own clone, with the powers to transform into any and all animals. I gave you a fraction of my powerful plantbending. Only I have the power to revive dead plant matter, and see the souls of plants. It's a power that no plantbender or mortal could appreciate."

"Your power…" Aisling slowly got to her feet. She turned and looked up at Viridi. "But why me…"

"Eh, I dunno." Viridi shrugged. "Darkrai already made himself a clone, so I wanted to do the same. Don't tell anyone, but I kind of 'borrow' from him enough as it is. 'Kills me to do so, but his material proves effective in creating strong soldiers. You, on the other hand, are made of my own collected material. I like to think of you as my little sister, Aisling." She softly patted the white girl's head. "My mischievous little sister who runs off and plays… for a little too long. At the same time, you follow in my footsteps. So, tell me, Aisling… what have you been doing this whole time?"

"…I…I was…" She looked down. "Playing with my friends…"

 **Somewhere in the sea…**

 _"Father…" She saw the slim man with a mustache/hair and skin of her colors. "…My home…" She saw Lunaria shrinking in the distance, as she flew away from it. "Mavis…" She found the frightened 3-year-old under the table. She shared a mat with her for 10 years._

 _Lapis was floating in an odd space. Sparkly blue mist surfed beyond her vision… and she herself had no form or feeling. Only light. She found her own body parts, scattered. All of these memories were in bubbles. Except some of them… were rather murky. She couldn't quite see well within them. She began to collect her body parts… the last one was her Lazuli Gem. It attached to her back._

The gem sat on the ground of a cave, which reflected the ripples of water. The gem glowed, floated in the air, light came out of it, which morphed into a humanoid body. Lapis Lazuli materialized, dress, hair, and all, and landed on her feet. "Eh… w-w-what…" The experience made her dizzy, but after regaining herself, she looked around.

She was in a cave of indigo water, with coral, seaweed, and even fish that stood or floated above the surface. There were tiny creatures with wings: they had human-shaped bodies, except they were shiny, reflective, and came in various colors. One of these creatures fluttered up to Lapis and touched her pointy nose: there was a sparkle, and Lapis didn't feel as dizzy.

"You're… fairies." Lapis said softly. The fairy smiled and flew around her in circles, leaving a sparkly trail. "Ha ha ha! Hi! I'm Lapis."

The fairy flew in front of her face and soared across the cave. Lapis looked down at the water and slowly stepped a foot in. …Her foot sank a few inches in the seemingly-deep water, and while she felt nothing underneath, an unseen force kept her from sinking in. It was both an unusual, and magical force. Two fairies flew beside her head, and she smiled at them before they glided off. Lapis walked across the water, glancing at all the midair fishes. It seemed the only light came from the light-blue glow of the fairies, but the cave appeared brighter thanks to an invisible light source.

She followed a single fairy through a tunnel, leading to what looked like the central room with a large fountain. It had many circular levels, in which water flowed from the center. Lapis walked up a stairway to the middle, where water also flowed down.

A geyser of sparkles shot up from the center platform, and those sparkles compressed into a very thin spout. Lapis flinched when they all spread out, and a little girl appeared where it was. She had the same shiny color as the fairies, wore a gown, bare feet, and no pupil or iris in her eyes. She turned to look at Lapis… and giggled. _"Ah hahahahaha! Hello, Child… How did you come to be in here?"_

"'Child'?" Lapis raised a brow. "Well, I'm Lapis. 2,000-plus years old. And you are?"

 _"Two thousand years? You look really young! I'm Cerulea, the Queen of Ocean Fairies."_

"Ocean Fairies?" Lapis looked around. "That's what these are? I thought fairies lived in space. W-We met them…"

 _"The Star Fairies live in space because they're the most powerful. We Ocean Fairies live in Avalar's sea."_

"Then I was RIGHT! HA!" Lapis looked gloatingly. She whipped around and pointed, "Take THAT, Mavis… Hu!" She gasped. "Oh no! Mavis! W-W-We were under attack, and the bomb hit us, and-…" She stared at her hand. "I… died. Didn't I… die?"

 _"I don't know. My fairies found a pretty little rock floating under the sea. They sensed sadness and distress radiating from its shell, so they brought it here. You wear that same rock on your back. Were you hiding inside it?"_

Lapis tried to twist her head and see the gem on her back. "This is a magic gem that my dad put on me after I was born. People on Lunaria use them to harness Moon Chi and use our powers. …" She looked up at the queen, "Hold on, you said you sensed my distress. So do Ocean Fairies really help people out at sea?" 

_"It's true. And the sea acts based on our emotions, just like the stories on Lunaria read."_

"So your kind does exist on Lunaria?"

 _"Arceus created us from Lunaria's energy, but yes, some of my fairies do drift there every now and then. You certainly look Lunarian, too, but your magic is… different."_

"Different? How?"

Cerulea floated down to her. _"Your body is made of an unusual energy. In fact, the only physical part about you is that gem. You're almost like… a spirit."_

"But that can't be. I touch and feel things with my body all the time."

 _"So do fairies. We're spirit beings, too. Some spirits take physical forms with their energy. I wish I could tell you what you are, though."_

Lapis sighed. "I think what you're saying is crazy so far, but… ever since that blast, I have been feeling weird. …My father would know, I bet. If he doesn't, well… he isn't my father."

 _"Your father must be Lunarian, right? Maybe you can tell me his name. Lunarians live for thousands of years, so some I knew back then, I could know now."_

"…My father's name is Arlon. He sent me away from the planet when a war was taking place."

 _"Arlon? That name sounds familiar to me. Can you… tell me anything else about him?"_

"Yes. He commanded a station called the Lunar Sanctum."

 _"I thought I knew it! Is that the same Lunar Sanctum hovering over Avalar?"_

"W-What? !"

 _"It came just a few hours ago, along with a whole army of weird creatures. Thank goodness they came, or that poor city would've been in danger."_

"Do you mean Tenrou Town? ! Please, you have to take me back there! I have to make sure my friends are okay, anyway. But after I do, can you… take me up to the Lunar Sanctum?"

 _"Teeheeheehee! Ocean Fairies don't grant wishes, Child. We treat injuries, but not wishes. That's the Star Fairies' job, and it isn't even direct."_

"You can't be serious! It's not like I'm wishing to be Empress of Avalar, I just wanna be taken back to my town, and… possibly a space station after that! If your fairies carried me here, why not take me back?"

 _"We can take you up the river, but space is too far out of our boundaries. We fairies must not be seen by mortal eyes. But I sincerely hope your friends are okay."_

"Sigh… Fine." Lapis furrowed her eyes. "Come on, just take me back, quickly. …Oh, and for the record, these fish are seeing you and they're mortal."

 _"Tee hahahahaha! Technicalities, Lapis."_

 **Hot spring area**

"Aaaaahhh…" Medusa felt the troubles in her soul drift away… she was bathing naked in a hot spring. "I understand why mortals find these so… entrenching. Don't you agree… Zeref?"

The dark mage was sitting under a tree beside the pool. "Mavis… that girl in the town… She came to this world… too?"

"I'm afraid you're misapprehending." Tanatos said, slithering up to him from his right in his little snake form. "We are under the impression there are multiple universes besides our own. The world that you came from, we call an 'Original World.' Almost everyone that lives in this world has an original counterpart from those Original Worlds. Or at least, that's what Bill Cipher told us."

"So you mean that was a different Mavis?"

"Different, though she could be the same as the one you knew." Pandora replied, sitting naked a few feet away. "We really don't understand the whole thing ourselves. People from 'Original Worlds' may lead entirely different lives, or perhaps similar lives, and same characteristics. I suppose there's really no way to know."

"But how interesting that your Death Magic didn't affect her." Tanatos noted. "Must be a result of the Death Chi I gave her."

"Death Chi?" Zeref cocked a brow.

"Hehe. When she was a young tyke, I bit her little tootsie and transferred some of my chi. Oopsie! It was nothing personal, I just like to give my chi to random mortals who look too happy."

"…This… Death Chi… how does it work?"

"Hehe. It's not what you would expect." Tanatos smiled silly. "Death is supposed to be a feeling of solace, you know, beauty and peace. Those same feelings can spawn from love and happiness. People who have Death Chi unintentionally kill what they love, just by close proximity. Mavis really loved her parents (even though she was angry at me at the time), and that love was the cause of their demise."

"Just like… my magic?" Zeref asked.

"Yes! Though I had nothing to do with your powers, of course. And yet, your magic is uncannily similar. Perhaps that's what Arceus intended when he took from the Original Worlds."

"Assuming Arceus is the one pulling these strings." Pandora remarked.

"I've been keeping my eye on her," Tanatos continued, "and the only person she loved the most was that blue girl. Because of the little chi I gave her, _nothing_ around her died; but that girl DEFINITELY should have died!"

"But the reason she didn't means her physiology is the same as Yellow Diamond." Medusa smirked. "Which means they come from the same world."

Zeref stared at his right hand. "Different world… same people… Interesting… But why are you so fascinated with me?"

Medusa surfed over to him, standing halfway over the water. "Because I feel bad for you, Zeref. Taken away from your world… You must have been a very influential person. I wonder if you could have the same impact on this world." She pressed her hands to the tub's shore and pushed herself up toward him. "What was your wish, exactly? To rid the world of evils? Starting with that Diamond lady, I'm sure. I want you to have the strength to defeat her."

"And what would _you_ gain from my success?"

Medusa smirked. "I'd be the richest mama in the whole universe!" She threw her arms around him and embraced him in a kiss. Zeref, taken off guard, mumbled and pushed the goddess back into the pool. She resurfaced with an angry expression. "What? ! Your power is triggered by love, isn't it? A boy like you should be GLAD that a goddess wants him!"

"You don't know a thing about what love is! Love is…" He clutched his chest, "a powerful force. It's one that transcends time's boundaries… or even… space's boundaries."

"Yes, I know what love is. It can awaken a person's greatest light or greatest darkness. As disappointing as it is, I suppose I'll have to let you settle with Mavis; despite the obvious age-difference. But going kissy-face with her isn't enough if you wanna accomplish your goals. Zeref… you are an expert with death and death-related magic. You must put that knowledge to use. Please… tell us what you know."

"…" Zeref's eyes were shadowed under his hair. "When I came to this world… I brought one of my books. I hid it… but I sense that it was stolen from its place."

"That's a shame." Pandora washed part of her hair. "Where did it go?"

"My magic is imbued within the book… so I know where it is. …It's in the town we just were."

 **Tenrou; Zeira's Mansion**

Mavis dashed up the road to the Lizard Estate, climbing over the gate and running to the front door. She knocked forcefully. _"Look, we'll GIVE IN to your tyrannical rule, just don't touch our china!"_

"Lord Jezelf?" Mavis questioned.

 _"What?"_ The door opened a creak, and the man peeped out. "Mavis? Why the hell aren't you at the orphanage?"

"I know you and Zeiry live here, so I had to make sure you were okay." she stated seriously. "Also, the bridge to town is busted, so I can't go back."

"Then swim across the river, you're not welcome in this house!" He tried to shut it.

"Dad, who is it?" Zeira came and looked through. Mavis beamed and waved at her. "Mavis? How did you know I lived here?"

"A little birdy." She winked. _Well, I was in a tree._ "None of those aliens came here, did they, Zeiry?"

"Unless you mean you, then no. Mavis, just go back to the orphanage, I'm fine."

"Zeira, you should come with me!" Mavis stomped. "What if more of those monsters are crawling around, or if they're attacking the orphanage? We have to fight them with my magic and your firebending!"

"My daughter isn't going NEAR those monsters!" Jezelf stated. "Besides, the giants can fight 'em off, but if you care so much, go help them yourself! Come on, Zeira, let's barricade this place."

Zeira huffed, sparing her sour look at the mage. "Later, Mavis." She shut the door.

Mavis puffed her cheeks like an angry toddler. Without another word, she stomped away from the mansion and climbed over the gate. It seemed the Irken and Gem troops have cleared out of the city, but now Forces of Nature were fluttering around and patrolling it. Citizens who remained were intimidated by the Floran creatures, but Mavis had no fear for them.

After coming from the alleyway, about to head to the docks to find a boat, Mavis saw the yellow woman talking with the blue man. "A Fairy Sphere?" Yellow Diamond repeated; Mavis ducked behind two rubble boulders.

"I learnt it from Mistress Viridi, who has only heard of it. The Fairy Sphere prevents any being from finding their world. Furthermore, one would not be _aware_ of it without the knowledge that they are inside, because Time is at a stalemate as long as it remains. The only way you could enter is through the Fairy King himself. Unless you've been in there before."

"'Been in there'?" Diamond cocked a brow. Mavis gasped to herself.

"Yes. The Fairy Sphere makes the town invisible and intangible. Only those who factually know where it is can penetrate it, and only those who have been inside can notice its signature."

"Interesting. Do you or your Mistress Viridi know where it's hidden?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Although I certainly would not let _you_ go there."

"Hmph. I understand." Diamond smirked. "I guess I haven't any reason to stay. Have fun with your city." She walked onto a parked Irken ship to let it carry her back to the atmosphere.

After Arlon walked down the street, Mavis ran out from her hiding place and down the opposite road.

 **The _Biggest_**

"Are you kidding me? !" Tallest Dirk slammed the armrests of his throne. "How can you take down an entire GKND fleet, but not a simple primitive town? ! Were they really that much for you?"

"They proved to be more annoying than I'd initially hoped." Yellow Diamond replied. "And with a swarm of mutant… _lifeforms_ coming down, I just got bored."

"You wanted a new harvesting ground, well that was the BEST one we could find! But tell me why we should bother if you get exhausted this easily?"

"Because that soil is a meager source of energy, compared to what we could harvest from Fairy World."

"You are ridiculous. 'Fairy World' is nothing but a… larva's story! With our keen supernatural sensors, don't you think we would be the first to know?"

"No, because they have a Fairy Sphere around it that PREVENTS you from knowing. But if we could find someone who's been there…"

"Tallest Dirk!" a soldier spoke. "We've just detected something: the moon appears to be heading our direction."

"No it's not, the moon's over there!" another soldier pointed.

"…No." Dirk looked closely. "That isn't a moon. Those plant creatures are coming from it! It must be a space station!"

"Disguised as a moon?" a soldier perked up. "Who would ever think of that!"

"Set a course in the opposite direction! We'll rethink about what we can do about all of this. We may have to call more troops…" The flagship about-faced and flew away from the incoming moon.

Yellow Diamond returned to her private quarters and sat on a couch. Well, they called it a couch. Sometimes "sofa." It was convenient, she had to admit. Apparently, it had been five years since she met the Irkens. She doesn't know how long it was since she arrived in this dimension, before she met them. She was still trying to grow accustomed to this universe. Learning what things are called and what things mean. It was so unlike her old one. This one was much more…

"Perfect." She said to herself, closing her eyes. "All I wanted… was to make my world perfect." She remembered her old dimension very clearly: utter chaos. There was no law, no balance. The god who had created her old world was not in his brightest shape. "Arceus… is that who it was? It's what they called him… and people in this place speak of him as well."

Her universe was so chaotic, it was hard to remember. Ripples in time and black holes everywhere… their descendants were their ancestors… Yellow Diamond didn't understand a single thing. …Except one crucial fact: her race, her Gem Empire, were the most powerful beings there. They were the strongest race. They were perfect. That's why, she and the Diamonds knew: it was their destiny to rid the chaos of their universe. They had to make the worlds perfect, by any means necessary. They could never last in such devastation. Perfection was the only way…

"…But I am no better." She thought aloud once again. "I caused just as much destruction… even if it was for a noble cause. Those other creatures wouldn't survive as they were. And now… I'm trapped in this world. The other world that… Arceus built. The _better_ one. I would love to just stay here… but I have to return home." She stood up and walked toward the dead-end wall, her head hanging. "The Gem Empire… needs us. Pink… Blue… I left you alone. White…" She clutched her diamond chest, "I stole from you. I have to complete my mission. I need to be better… I need to be more perfect…" She clasped her gem tighter. "I need to be stronger!…"

Her diamond shone with a mix of white and yellow. Her entire body was engulfed in the light. A beautiful dress appeared over her form…

 **Tenrou Town**

Mavis sat on the stairs to the river, seeing several docked boats ruined from the attack. Her feet were aching. She had walked the long road to Tenrou Town and back three times today. Having to run across a crumbling bridge, fighting alien monsters, she would almost welcome a pair of shoes to ease her soles. "…Hm?" She glanced at where the rest of the bridge would be in the distance… it was forming back together?

Viridi used her plantbending to create an ever-stretching bridge of brown branch-like vines with small leaves on them. She formed it in place of the Tenrou Bridge as she walked across with Aisling by her. After she arrived at Tenrou Town, Arlon approached her. "Hello, Mistress Viridi. I see you have found her…"

"I did, Arlon." She smiled and nodded. "Our long-lost Commander Aisling. So, is the town secure?"

"It…It is. The citizens are cowering in their homes, and the aliens are naught in sight."

"Good. I prefer to do away with these humans myself, but one problem at a time. Let's go back to the sanctum and hunt them down."

"No, we can't!" Aisling spoke up. "We have to find my… friends." She paused, seemingly unable to recall that word.

"What… 'friends' are these?" Viridi mocked.

Looking nervous, Aisling's eyes shifted left and right, and she put her finger by her chin. When she looked up, her eyes widened. "THAT one!"

Viridi and Arlon turned to find Mavis standing behind them. The mage's oval eyes looked strict. "Her?" Viridi cocked a brow. "You're friends with a HUMAN? Aisling, if that isn't the highlight of my day…" She smiled, eyes closed, and shook her head in disbelief.

"I know you." Mavis pointed at her. "You're Viridi. The Nature Goddess. I saw you in a book."

"That's not surprising." Viridi shrugged. "I am a revolutionary among the gods. Instead of hanging back and lazily watching from the Spirit World, I'm a girl of action."

"Gods aren't supposed to interfere with mortal business. Typically, gods who do abuse their power."

"Don't tell me what I already know." She glared at Mavis. "Yes, gods like Malladus and Darkrai like to abuse their power. That's why gods like myself have to break some laws, too."

"Be that as it may, you're staying in this town longer than you're allowed to. We're thankful you broke your rule to chase the aliens away, but I can feel the malice in your heart."

"Heerrrrrr." Viridi growled with anger. "I'm getting lectured by a _human_ about the rules of a god? Listen, you, the fact is, I'm different and I'm _better_ than those other gods. The path I seek is that of true justice and righteousness. And my knowledge certainly surpasses you egotistical humans. Keep in mind that _I_ was created by Arceus after he created Celebi. I challenge you to tell me _anything_ about the universe that I _don't_ know."

"…I can pinpoint Fairy World's exact location." Mavis smiled.

"I beg pardon?" Arlon said as Viridi gasped.

"Correct. Now that the sun is going down and a lot of clouds are rolling away, it's become a lot clearer. Do you see that yellow star over there?" Mavis pointed behind them. In the distant sky, through some clouds, a yellow star shone bright among what few were seen in the weak sunset sky. "That star is very similar to the one I saw hanging directly above Fairy World."

"YOU have been there?"

"Yes. So has Aisling. If my calculations are correct, we would only need to travel about a quarter of the planet to be directly under Fairy World's location." Mavis spoke very factually. "In fact, based on my reading, I conjecture that that yellow star is _Secco_ , the home of the Sun God, Solaris. It is notably shiny because the denizens of that planet constantly worship him. Being the god who gave Zeira firebending, he has to give off a distinct glow." She sounded perky, so sure of her knowledge.

Viridi and Arlon exchanged narrowed glances. "Also, based on further reading," they looked at Mavis again, "Planet Secco is heavily concentrated with Time Chi, as it is a mining site for Timeshift Stones. After eavesdropping on your butler here," Arlon growled at her, "it seems that the Fairy Sphere uses fragments of Time Chi. Perhaps having Secco in clear sight strengthens its hold. Of course, that part is hypothetical on my end." She grinned brilliantly.

"What are you implying…?" Viridi asked.

"That alien woman clearly has a desire to find Fairy World. There's an 87% chance they will attempt to interrogate people on this planet to see if they've been there. Judging by their advanced technology, there's a 76% chance they have a means of scanning a person's brain for information, so if they got ahold of me, they could easily put this recent knowledge together and find Fairy World's location."

"…My word… her logic rivals that of even Uxie." Arlon gaped.

"Yaaaaay!" Mavis kicked her feet around and dance-turned in place. "I smart, I smart, I smart!"

"No, Arlon… her mature levels aren't nearly as much." Viridi sighed. "Still… whatever their reasons are, we can't let those aliens find Fairy World. If Mavis's calculations are true, we have no choice but to protect her. We will let you come to our Lunar Sanctum."

"Oh…" Mavis frowned. "I can't come, yet. There's one more friend I need to find."

"Oh, boy." Viridi rolled her eyes. "Where are they at?"

Mavis felt a tug in her heart at the way she worded that. 'Where are they at'… 'they', as in Lapis's body parts. She wanted to believe the gem just came off her back and Lapis had fallen in the river, too… But, what if Lapis was dismembered? She couldn't bear to think…

"MAVIS!" She gasped and whipped around, smiling widely: Lapis rushed over to her.

"LAPIIIIS!" Mavis held her arms open and allowed her friend to grab her in a hug. They twirled around, until they stopped and Lapis opened her eyes.

"Huu!" She gasped at the man with the mustache. "Dad?…"

"L…Lapis…" Arlon choked on his breath.

"Ohh?" Mavis let go and looked between them both. Viridi did the same. "You mean you're… Mr. Lazuli?"

"Y-y…yes…" Arlon tugged on the neck of his suit as he seemed to heat up.

Lapis was so shocked, she nearly lost focus. She shook her head and demanded, "Are you really? !"

"I-… beg pardon?"

"I mean…" Lapis blushed at her outburst. "Ugh… Dad… I met the Ocean Fairy Queen."

"The Ocean WHAT Queen? ?" Mavis gaped.

"Ocean Fairies, Mavis. They're real. They found me in my gem. Dad…" She faced the man again, pausing for a second, "are Lunarians' bodies made of energy?"

"…" Arlon fixed his monocle, "I really don't like discussing such matters in open public. Please, let us adjourn to the sanctum."

"All right, then." Viridi waved her staff. "Super God Mode Teleporting POWERRRR!" A gentle green ray of light shone down from the sky and warped them.

 **Lunar Sanctum**

They appeared inside a living room area that was a shiny orange-brown color, with fancy designs and a wide window that viewed the surface of the moon. "Goodness, Viridi, that was the SPIRIT WORLD warp!" Arlon flustered. "Did we really have to let the girls catch a glimpse of it just to get here? !"

"Who cares, a half-second of Spirit World isn't going to change their lives." Viridi retorted. However, the Fairy Sisters had stars in their eyes and gaping smiles. "I think we were discussing something?"

Lapis shook back to normal, "That's right. Dad, the fairies told me I materialized from my gem. What's the deal with that?"

Arlon's head slanted down, but his charming demeanor stayed the same. "My surname is not Lazuli. That was just part of the name I gave you. Lapis… you are not a true Lunarian."

"W-What?"

"Indeed, your body does appear Lunarian, but your physiology is entirely different. In fact, I'm not certain what sort of creature you are. You see, 2,000 years ago, I found the gem you now wear on your back…"

 _While exploring a cavern on his home planet, Arlon discovered a beautiful Lazuli Gem, shaped like a teardrop. Arlon picked it up, feeling its smooth, shiny texture. When he took it outside, he held the gem up to the moonlight. …It glowed, and before his eyes, manifested a child Lunarian of about three Earth years. The gem was attached to her back. She fell on all fours and shook her head of dizzy. She looked up and smiled at the old man. With no idea who he was, he must've been her guardian._

 _Arlon, adored by her appearance, picked Lapis up and called himself her father. He named her Lapis Lazuli, after the gem on her back. He played with her and made childhood a joy. He told her stories of fairies and trained her with waterbending. He enjoyed having her so much, that he forgot to question just how she came to be._

"At the time, I believed you were an ordinary Lunarian sealed inside one of our magic stones, by some means I hadn't yet known. And then, one night… strange creatures called Zoni appeared. They told me your body was energy. That you hailed from a distant dimension. You sustained severe mental injuries in crossing over, so you could not remember who you really were. However, your form aged with a similar timespan as a Lunarian over the ages. It is… difficult to explain, even today. They told me that, one day, 'She must go to Avalar.'"

"Is that why… you sent me away?"

"That was part of the reason, though I was never sure when you were meant to. I thought that, when that monstrous Acnologia appeared out of nowhere, that was the perfect time. No use letting you get involved in a war with a behemoth of that scale. It was only when Mistress Viridi appeared on my planet that we were able to subdue him. She commanded Celebi to fight Acnologia, and the Firstborn won. I was indebted to her… so her goals are now mine."

They were silent for a few minutes. They embraced the awkward, emotional tension. "…Well, do make yourselves at home." Arlon said perkily, clapping his gloved hands. "I shall go fetch tea." He walked off, while Viridi warped in another ray of light.

Mavis, Lapis, and Aisling sat on the comfy cushion couch and chairs around the table, all the same brown-orange color. "So that's what we are." Lapis said, looking at the back of her right hand. "I'm some sort of… energy person…" She lightly pinched the skin of her hand. "Mavis has Death Chi…" She glanced at her friend, who looked down in remorse. "And Aisling…" She glanced at the other girl, "you were made by Viridi?"

"Mmm…" Aisling was expressionless. "Mm-hm." She nodded.

"Why were you in that forest? Why did you leave her?"

"…It was because… I wanted to be my own person…" Aisling spoke in a whisper. "I was connected to Viridi… but Viridi was mad. She wants to destroy humans… she wanted us to keep our special powers to ourselves… I was forced to agree with her… I wanted to disconnect from her mind… I wanted to embrace nature… in my own way…"

"But dark magic wasn't natural." Mavis recapped with a dull tone. "I remember how you were… I see now that you were trying not to be like Viridi…"

"…Yes."

They sat silently for several minutes. Mavis reached under her dress and pulled out her Pony's Tail wand. She stared at it… closely…

 _Mavis was skipping merrily up Tenrou's street, holding Lapis's hand. The 11-year-old girl glanced left—she released Lapis and pressed her hands and face to the big window. "Lapis, loooook!" The Lunarian complied and looked curiously. "Waaaaands!"_

 _"Haha, yep! It's the Wand Store."_

 _"I waaaaant a waaaaand."_

 _"Mavis, you're not even enrolled in a wizards' school. Not to mention we don't have the money."_

 _"But Lapiiiiis! If I had one, I could do magic with yoooouuu. And I'm 11 years old, so I have tooooo."_

 _"What are you two talking about?" They turned around to see Zeira licking a Flamepop._

 _"Zeeeiraaaaa. I can't buy a waaaaaand." Mavis pouted._

 _"Oh, boohoo. Magic freaks can't do freaky magic things."_

 _"But I waaaaaaant!" Mavis began stomping her feet. "Want want want waaaaaant…"_

 _"Ergh!" Zeira smacked her forehead. "Are you gonna do that every time I see you now?"_

 _"Want a wand, want a wand, want a waaaaand!"_

 _"UGH! How 'bout I just BUY one for you!" Zeira said as she stomped in the store. Mavis pressed her face to the glass again, watching her actions, eager to see what Zeira would do._

 _The rich girl came out with a purple wand with colorful, hair-like strands on the base end. "Here." She said smugly. Mavis gasped with great joy. "As long as you don't bug me with it." She gave Mavis the wand and walked away._

 _"I GOT it!" She stared at it gapingly. "My first wand! I christen thee… the FAIRY'S TAIL!" She raised it proudly._

 _"It's a Pony's Tail." Lapis shook her head._

 _"Not when I'm done with it!"_

Mavis smiled, holding the wand close. She should've known right then that Zeira was her friend. "…None of that matters, now." Mavis said seriously, taking the girls out of their thoughts. "Our world is in danger. Not just by those aliens, but… I saw the Black Cloud the Fairy King mentioned. We have to do something about them all."

Lapis sighed, "Mavis, this is starting to become a bit too much for us. I mean, we can live with these… facts of us, but dealing with these invaders or this Black Cloud… Shouldn't those all be left in more capable hands?"

"What hands would those be?" Mavis questioned. "These 'Forces of Nature'? Even Aisling says Viridi's crazy. …Unless you're thinking that the fairies can do something to help."

"…I dunno… maybe." Lapis said with a light shrug. "If our stories are true, then they do have strong magic power. But Queen Cerulea says her people can't come beyond their realm, and we already know the Star Fairies can't leave the Fairy Sphere…"

"It probably isn't that they 'can't', it's just they don't want to." Mavis reasoned. "It's because people can capture them and steal their powerful magic. We just need to make them realize the impending danger. We have to convince the Fairy King that they can't let the Magic Council do their work for them. If they really care about Avalar's safety, they need to take matters in their own hands."

"That's gonna be hard to do. That Fairy King doesn't look like the type to listen to reason."

"You're right, Lapis. Guys like him only listen to their big, strong muscles. That's why…" Mavis smiled, "I'm gonna challenge him to a magic fight."

" _Ffff_ , hehe." Lapis forced out a giggle. "Hm-hm-Mavis, don't be silly."

"No, I will. Guys like him usually respect those who are strong, so the only way I'll get through is to fight him."

"Okay, okay!" Lapis smiled with a fake complying tone. "'Cause you can totally defeat a powerful spirit king with a giant freaking wand! Mavis, you're gonna get creamed."

"No I won't." She smiled confidently. "'Cause the extent of my magic is as wide as my heart!"

 **Viridi's Throne**

"Siiiigh." The goddess sighed after warping back to her tree-bark-designed throne room. "This whole mission is turning into more than I bargained for."

 _"Biiiiii!"_ Celebi fluttered to her as Viridi marched down a passage.

"Of course I'm going back, Celebi, this may finally be my chance to rid the galaxy of those Irkens for good."

 _"Biii, BI-BI, biiiii!"_

"Like I'll rely on the Galactic Kids Next Door for this. I'm not associating with them, and I certainly won't let you."

 _"BIIIiiii!"_ Celebi was angered.

"Besides… that human girl had an unusual power. I could feel it." She entered what appeared to be a greenhouse room with many exotic plants. "I'll have to make sure she doesn't do anything nasty with that power." Viridi approached a round, bulbous fruit with a goldish-pink color, and a shiny smooth texture. "The God Fruit can heal all ailments… and mixed with Music Chi, it can produce the Elixir of Life, which can put a stopper in death." She plucked it off of the tree. "Celebi… it's time to try my experiment."

 _"Biii…"_

 **Lizard Estate**

Zeira's father wouldn't let her leave the house, so she was boredly skimming books in the mansion's library. She came upon a dark, decayed tome titled, _Book of Zeref, Volume 2_. She picked it out and opened it. "Where did we get this?" she asked the librarian, an old man with a thin, long, white beard, and tiny round spectacles that were so shiny, they hid his eyes.

"Oh, one of your father's friends found it on a hike. He said it has fascinating passages…"

"Hmm." Zeira sat on a chair and turned a few pages. She began reading a section titled _Inferi_.

Zeref and the Death Gods stood at the very end of the road to the mansion. "I feel it… the energy is radiating from that house."

"I thought it would be more of a challenge." Pandora frowned, then shrugged. "Oh well. I'll just be a minute." Her body glowed with a black and blue aura as she marched the road. The ground cracked, the torchlights exploded, there were sudden gusts of wind, parts caught on fire, and the atmosphere around Pandora was simply chaos.

* * *

 **Cerulea comes from _Zelda: Wind Waker_ , although she wasn't named. Celebi is from _Pokémon_. This was probably the easiest chapter to write, though it took a little brainpower.**

"Hey, what's up everyone, Bill Cipher here!" The one-eyed triangle appeared before the camera. "Sorry for this drastic jump in the timeline, but you know, worldbuilding and all, gotta have this story! Just wanna say 'Thank you' for reading this far, keep the Gameverse sharp and young. Also, there's gonna be a cryptogram at the end of this story. **I WORKED HARD ON IT** , so you better solve it. Haha! Okay, catch up with you later!" He disappeared.

 **Um… yeah. Is it scary that he's my new author's note buddy instead of Nick and Zach?**


	4. Experiment

**Oh my God, I'm so excited for 2016! Not only is the series finale of _Gravity Falls_ gonna air, the makers of _Fairy Tail_ are gonna animate the Tenrou Jade Arc! Eeeeeeeek!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Experiment_**

 **Lunar Sanctum**

The moon space station was nonchalantly gliding over Avalar's atmosphere, in search of Fairy World under Mavis's directions. Unbeknownst to them, the _Biggest_ was following far behind. "You said that blue guy didn't know where Fairy World was." Tallest Dirk said to Yellow Diamond. "Why do you think he's headed there?"

"Because he _also_ told me he wouldn't let me go there. He was probably lying, and he's going there to warn them." Diamond assumed. "But when he does, we can easily penetrate their Fairy Sphere. I'll use my full power to wipe out those 'fairies', and their magic-enriched land will produce even more powerful Gems."

However, the real Lunar Sanctum was cloaked thanks to Arlon's moonbending. The real sanctum was flying in the real direction that Mavis indicated. "I must say, Mavis, your Illusory Magic _is_ quite convincing." Arlon said. "Combined with my Moon Chi, we managed to believably bamboozle those buffoons."

"It's what I do best." Mavis smiled and winked. "Of course, anyone could've predicted they'd try to follow. It won't last forever, but it should take them far enough not to see us. Are we almost directly under Secco's star?"

"So it seems. If Mistress Viridi's explanation was correct, you girls should be able to see it."

"Maybe it's not enough just to have been in there." Lapis said. "Maybe… we _really_ have to know."

"I know it." Mavis marched toward the window with a confident aura. "I know… they're there. I know, with all my heart, I'm right. I know that the fairies… ARE RIGHT THERE."

…A very faint image of a golden sphere appeared. There was a silhouette of a town inside. "I…I see it." Lapis's eyes widened in awe.

"Ohhh…" Aisling breathed.

"Your vision is greater than mine." Arlon noted. "You ladies should take our Lunar Pods."

"So do we just fly through the Fairy Sphere and whoop, that's it?" Lapis asked. "Plus, what if the Fairy King doesn't let us leave?"

"I won't give up until I convince him." Mavis said surely. "So I'll stay there as long as it takes."

 **Zeira's Mansion**

Zeira didn't have magic and therefore couldn't use it… but if this was the kind of freaky crap Mavis did, she didn't want to. Inferi: a deceased corpse that is revived from death. A perfect Inferi has all of the traits of the fallen individual, and is almost immortal. There was also a section about creating Etherious, artificial demons, using similar means. Zeira wondered if this was a horror novel—either way, the author had a twisted mind.

Meanwhile, Lord Jezelf had finished hammering the last nail into the last plank over the front door of their mansion. The windows also had planks over them. "There!" he said proudly. "Let's see those monsters try and get in here, now! A typhoon couldn't even bust down this wood from the Adam Tree, I'd like to see a-"

The doors blew open, and Jezelf was flown several feet backward. Pandora marched into the house, surrounded by her black and blue aura. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything. But if I am, that's okay, too. Chaos is my thing, after all. That's why I'm burning with Chaos Chi!" She winked.

"Grrrr!" Jezelf sat up and growled at her. "Who the hell do you think you are? ! Breaking into a noble's house? !"

"Oh, you're a noble, are you? Sorry, I couldn't tell. I just saw the darkness in your heart and judged you based on that. Well, I wouldn't care, anyway. I'll attack anyone. Anyway, introductions aside, where's the Book of Zeref?"

"Book of Who? This ain't a library!"

"Eh, no matter. I don't mind turning this mansion upside-down. In fact!:" Pandora whirled her arms—the entire mansion turned upside-down and sat on its roof. All of the furniture fell on the ceiling and smashed.

"Ohhh… errr…" Jezelf held his aching scalp and weakly got up. "What the… did you do…"

"My Chaos Chi disrupts any natural order. A house is normally perched on its bottom, so I made it perched on its top. Chaos is natural in and of itself, so what I'm doing isn't wrong. Well, time to start looking for that book. How fun…"

In the library, all the books were piled on the floor, and Zeira was underneath the couch, which was now standing like a tent, so she wasn't crushed in its triangle. "Nnnn…" The Book of Zeref was plopped open on her face. She grabbed both sides and tried to raise it up before it touched the couch. "What the hell… It's like the house turned upside-down…" she grunted. "Hnn?…" She heard somebody open the door.

Pandora walked into the library… then flipped right-side-up and landed on the ceiling. "Huh?" She saw Zeira crawl out from under the couch, holding the book in her arms. "Hmm… What an interesting book. What's its title, I wonder?"

Zeira looked at the title. "'Book of Zeref'…"

"Ahh! Perfect! I had actually come here to take it. So can I?" She held a hand out. "I'm in a hurry."

Zeira looked around the upside-down room. "Did you… _do_ this?"

"I might've had a hand in it… Okay, I did it. I don't really care. Just give me the book."

"W…Why? Whaddyou want with it?"

"I'm doing an important project." Pandora was scowling. "So give it."

"…" Still keeping her own scowl, Zeira glanced at the book, then glared back at Pandora. "I don't think I want to."

Pandora's eyes narrowed. She looked left—that wall exploded, she looked slightly right—those floor spots popped into a trail, she looked at the bookshelves—the fallen books burst into flame, scaring Zeira. "I just explained this to the man downstairs, but I'm Pandora, Goddess of Chaos. I can make chaos happen on a whim, on anything or anyone. So give me that book."

Zeira sighed. "All right." Holding the book in both hands, Zeira carried it to Pandora. Glad to have this job done, Pandora reached to take it. The minute her hand touched- "YOOOOOW!" the goddess screeched from the unbearable heat—she dropped the book, so Zeira grabbed it and kicked Pandora in the shin. Zeira dodged aside when the goddess fell forward, blasting a long vertical wave of chaos.

Medusa and Zeref watched this wave slice out of the mansion from outside. "Oh, my… it would seem Dora's having some trouble." Medusa said. …She looked at the dark mage. "Zeref, dear, you look like you want to get the book yourself. Why don't you?"

"Because I want to see how much you're worth." Zeref smiled calmly. "I want to see if you would make good pawns."

"Oh. Hmm…" Medusa smirked. "I should be offended, but I'm aroused. It's too bad you don't like older women, Zeref."

Zeira panted on the ground after dodging the attack, but Dora was slowly getting up with a malicious expression. A bubble of unseen force surrounded her. "You smug little pest… how did you do that?"

"I'm a firebender, and my dad hires the best teachers." Zeira remarked, still scowling. "I can increase the temperature of whatever I touch. Although, I'm surprised this book didn't burst into flame, either. …" She looked at the book pile that was still burning. "You may think I'm a rich brat, but I'm stronger than I look!" She pulled some fire from the pile and covered her left arm with flames. She spun her arm and punched a perfect fire beam toward Pandora. A few inches from touching the goddess, the beam suddenly POPPED and the fire exploded everywhere, Zeira bracing herself.

Pandora calmly walked through the patch of flame in front of her. "My chi is distorted energy, and all elements are derived from Energy Chi. My chaos can distort elements. A perfect beam of psychic or fire cannot reach me very easy. No force of nature remains stable under my power."

Zeira tried to punch more fireballs at Dora, but the goddess popped and scattered each one. Zeira still noticed the ground around her, little cracks forming in a circle, but the interior where the goddess stood remained steady. Fixing her glare on her, Zeira ran forward. "Haaaaaa-!" She threw a fiery punch at Pandora, but the goddess grabbed her fist tight. "DAAAAAAH!" Zeira was blown against the wall. "Ahhh… a-a-ow!" Zeira gripped that right fist in her left hand. "My-My arm!…"

"I ruptured the bones and your chi-paths in that arm. You might as well give up."

"Grrr…" Zeira gritted her teeth. With a great swing of her left arm, she threw the book over Pandora's head. When the goddess about-faced to its direction, Zeira dove in and grabbed the woman's legs. "What the…" Pandora spoke confusedly. Zeira screamed when the force bubble appeared again, scratching the part of her back outside of it. She scrambled to climb in, completely between Dora's legs, where she couldn't feel the pain.

"And just what are you doing?" Pandora forcefully stomped Zeira's head against the floor. She stepped away from the groaning child and picked her up by a pigtail. Zeira's face was bloody. "Look, it's obvious your heart and soul are stronger than your physical strength altogether. So I'm going to break your soul." After setting Zeira on her feet, Dora gripped the girl's back. Zeira gasped horrified. "Say good night."

Quickly, Zeira ducked, shot up, and grabbed Pandora's arm before trying to move it away. The goddess pushed against Zeira's left hand, but Zeira kept struggling. "Hnnnn…!" Zeira increased the temperature of her hand, and Pandora felt her arm heat up. "Aaah… oooow!…" Pandora moaned. Zeira saw her hand light with Chaos Chi. Zeira let go, rolled away—Pandora smacked her own hand against her stomach, and the goddess's body exploded.

Zeira sat on the floor and panted, gazing at the distorted mess: parts of Pandora's body were bent at various angles. Her humanoid body fell on its front. Zeira watched the aura around it rise out and manifest into a black and blue flame, with blank white eyes, a big mouth, and a halo. "Uuurgh… what the… my Gigai… my- my body! What have you done to me? !"

Zeira gasped softly. "I thought that would happen, but…"

"What did you think would happen? !"

Zeira shook back to focus. "I figured that you were keeping the Chaos Chi away from yourself, judging by that bubble. I thought it meant it was harmful to you, too, so I wanted you to use it on yourself. I… didn't quite expect this…"

"You… just because you know my weakness, won't make it any easier on you! I may be distorted, but this is my spirit form!" She spat energy balls, but Zeira dodged and shot flames from her feet to fly out of the gap in the wall. She flew higher in the air, seeing Pandora chase her and shoot more balls. "AAAAH!" Zeira screamed when her feet were hit, and she plummeted and hit the ground.

Zeira weakly turned and saw a smirking Pandora float down to her. "I'm sorry, dear, but you're long due for a grounding. My soul looks nowhere near as terrible as I'm about to make you."

"Pandora!" Medusa shouted, running over with Zeref. "What happened to you… a-and your Gigai? ! If you expose yourself too long, the other gods may…"

Just as she said, numerous portals opened in the sky: Dialga, Palkia, Solaris, and Palutena appeared. _"We've been receiving calls about this planet ALL DAY!"_ Dialga shouted. _"What the HELL is going on here? !"_

"I wonder if Viridi called them… ugh!" Medusa grabbed Zeref's arm. "Come on, Dora, we have to go!"

"But what about Tanatos?" Dora asked, floating to them.

"He'll be fine, but we have to go." She warped them all in a dark portal.

"That was Medusa…" Palutena spoke solemnly.

 _"As I thought… she is acting on the quest."_ Dialga deduced.

 _"If YOU clearly know what's happening, why the hell do you ask what the hell's going on? !"_ Palkia shouted.

 _"Forget it, both of you."_ Solaris stated. _"If she is creating chaos in this town, we must do something."_

"We can't do that unless she officially _does_ something." Palutena reminded. "She's using mortals to act in her stead."

 _"These rules are useless."_ Palkia said angrily. _"Why can't we merely attack them now if we know they're up to something?"_

 _"Because we have a Balance to keep, Palkia."_ Solaris replied.

 _"Don't take that tone with me just because my brother gave you timebending, Solaris! I swear, you both think you're so…"_

"HEEEY!" The gods looked down when Zeira screamed at them. "You… Did he just say you were Solaris? The god who makes firebending?"

 _"You heard correctly."_ The god replied. _"And you are… Zera, was it?"_

"Er- sort of… You did… give me my firebending, didn't you?"

 _"I did…"_

"…" Zeira looked down. "I was wondering… if you can fix my arm. That lady broke it…"

Solaris floated down to her and touched Zeira with his giant stone fingers. _"Your chi-paths are distorted… I will fix them for you."_ A soft orange light brimmed from his fingertips.

Zeira snapped the Book of Zeref shut on Solaris's fingertips. _"Child? …What are you doing?"_

Zeira stared coldly. "…Parasitus."

 _"AAAAAH!"_ A large fraction of chi was suddenly sucked out of Solaris's body. _"What is…"_

Zeref appeared out of another dark portal, smiling peacefully. "Excellent job… Zeira… You are a great pawn, too."

Zeira's purple eyes turned red.

 **Fairy World**

"What happens if we can't get through?" Lapis asked worriedly as the three sisters drifted closer to the Fairy Sphere.

"We'll probably just phase through casually in a plane between space and time." Mavis replied.

"I see. Well, hopefully your Knowledge of the Nerd can get us out."

The front of the small ship touched the edge of the Fairy Sphere… they began to slowly pass through… the three girls burned Fairy World's image deep in their mind, knowing for a sure fact it was here. I mean, it was _right_ there. Once they were beyond the bubble's wall, the magical world was in pure, visible sight. The fairies scrambled and panicked when the strange vessel entered their atmosphere. Alarms were blaring by the time the ship landed on the town's edge. The girls stepped out, holding their hands up.

The mighty Fairy King poofed before them. "Who DARES to interrupt me during my soap opera from the future? !" his German accent thundered. "You three girls again? !"

"I am Mavis, she's Lapis, and she's Aisling." The former stated seriously. "We are the Fairy Sisters, and we come in peace!"

"HA! Ha HA HA! 'Fairy Sisters'? That is the kind of silly little thing that little girls dream!" Jorgen smirked humorously. "But you are not fairies, und ve do not welcome you!" He glared at them.

"But you do care about humans, don't you?" Mavis asked. "Our world is in danger. Not only did I see the Black Cloud, alien invaders are-"

"Ve know about the aliens lurking over your atmosphere. They are not our concern. We only focus on magic criminals, but they must be left for the council to deal with."

"You guys are unbelievable!" Lapis argued. "You get mad at three girls for using minor dark magic, but you don't try to do something about the REAL villains! I know we kind of made that point, but it's STILL stupid!"

"I think the reasons you guys don't do anything is because you're cowards." Mavis stated. "Arceus told you to maintain something that he called unnatural. Because it's unnatural, you doubt yourself and your own power. You're afraid to show yourself, you're afraid you'll be overpowered. You brag about being so big and tough, but all that muscle's just for show."

"You are a little girl 10 years old, so I vould not expect you to know." Jorgen replied angrily (she's 13, actually). "Mortal beings cannot comprehend power, and we fairies, bodies of limitless magic, have unexplainable power. Mortals will not rest well knowing that our kind exist!"

"Mortals DO know that your kind exist." Aisling stated with a dark and serious look in her eyes. "Jirachi has been under the GKND's control for over a million years, has he not? Jirachi, a Firstborn, possesses power greater than yours! The Irkens seek to possess him. If their power grows, they will succeed. Don't you understand?"

"Tell me something." Mavis spoke again. "You fairies grant wishes, don't you?"

"Ha!" Jorgen laughed. " _Genies_ grant wishes, Little Girl, und they are lawless heathens. Jirachi possesses the genies' curse, otherwise he would not be used for such evils. We were created from Jirachi's energy, to be sure, but ve are not as easily controlled as he is!"

"But you have the kind of ultimate power to _grant_ wishes, don't you? If millions of kids wished for the aliens to go away, you should."

"My answer is final. The aliens are not our concern, and you would do well to know that!"

"Then I guess there's no other way!" Mavis pointed at him. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"HUUU!" The fairies all gasped.

"Ha! Ha ha ha! You are a puny little girl!" Jorgen loomed his head closer to her. "Each of my body parts are larger than yours! They each have muscles. Muscles that will flatten you!"

"Just what I thought. You're nothing but a scaredy-cat."

Jorgen gritted his teeth, and veins were seen on his muscles.

"The toughest fairy in the universe is all talk. The mighty King Wand can't do a thing but teleport you places. Maybe those fairytales were made in the first place because the real things are jokes."

"SILEEEENCE!" Jorgen shook the world. "You wish to challenge my vand? ! Then I will GRANT your wish! To FAIRY COLOSSEUM!" Jorgen poofed them all in an explosion.

 **Fairy Colosseum**

Every fairy in Fairy World gathered here to watch the match of the millennium: it wasn't often they had quality entertainment, but now they were going to watch the Fairy King beat the crap out of a human girl. Because the match was pretty much already won, the price for tickets was cheap. Lapis and Aisling sat at the base of the stairs on one side. _"LADIIIEEES aaaand GENTLEMEN! Tonight, Fairy Colosseum brings you the spectacle of an existence: the first recorded Fairy vs. Human fight in history! Let's meet our grand contestants!_

 _"Entering from the north: our King of Fairies, and winner of 5,000 Fairy Olympic medals: JORGEN VON STRANGLLLLLE!"_ The mighty king marched out of the barred gates, wearing only his brown sandals and a white Roman skirt, letting his muscles be shown to all.

 _"Entering from the south: his challenger and Fairy Fanatic: MAVIS VERMIIIILLIOOOOON!"_ The golden-haired child walked in fearlessly, wearing only her pink dress with blue diamond patterns, bare feet, and the fake wings on her head. Compared to the great king, she looked so small.

"Mavis, please don't do this!" Lapis pleaded. "We can find a different way to stop the aliens, just don't get yourself killed!"

"Nice try, Lapis, but fairies aren't allowed to kill." Mavis smirked. "I know what I'm doing."

The two combatants stood 10 feet from each other. They whipped their wands up in front of their faces like swords, holding them in their dominant hand, then swished them down to their side. Mavis and Jorgen about-faced and walked away. They turned and faced each other with battle poses. _"LET THE COMBAAAAAT BEGIN!"_

"ACCIO DEMON!" Mavis exclaimed, whooshing her wand upward. Out of utter nowhere, a tremendous bug-like demon with seven eyes in its long mouth of sharp teeth appeared. It had six arms and hissed venomously at Jorgen. The fairies were all screaming, and Lapis and Aisling exchanged gapes. Jorgen was almost taken aback, but he gritted his teeth and blasted the creature's head with his King Wand. The demon exploded into smoke.

"Ha ha ha! You think something as feeble as that can defeat-" Jorgen said, before magic blasts came out through the smoke, doing no damage to his muscles. Jorgen waved the smoke away and smirked at Mavis. "Is that a Pony's Tail? Only the puniest wand out there, next to the Minish Acre Piece. Even you could not be foolish enough to challenge me with that wand, without a plan."

"You'd be surprised what I can do with it." Mavis flicked her wand every which way, her right hand (holding it) glowing with light, and monsters of many unique shapes and varieties materialized. They lunged at Jorgen, who destroyed them all in one fell swoop of his King Wand. Once the smoke cleared, ghostly skeleton soldiers with blue flames appeared. Jorgen SLAMMED his wand against the ground, forcing needle rocks to stab up under the soldiers and disperse them.

"I can feel the capacity of magical forces!" Jorgen declared. "Your monsters are nothing more than illusions composed of light particles. Even the SMOKE created from their destruction is not real! Puny human, I will show you what REAL MAGIC IS!" That row of rock needles sprouted up into fire spires.

"Incendio Leviosa!" Jorgen raised a brow when one of those spires began moving under Mavis's control. "Ventus Tria Incendio!" Mavis turned that spire into a fiery cyclone that blasted at Jorgen. The king swung his wand powerfully and turned it into steam. After blowing the steam away, Jorgen found himself surrounded by stone columns. "Try and find me, Strong Guy!"

"Your puny human illusions will never exhaust me!" Jorgen blasted his wand each direction to disperse those columns. "You will tire long before I do, and vhen you do, you will suffer a humiliating defeat!" He stomped around and dispersed each illusion.

Finally, he found Mavis hidden under a column. "Gotcha!" Her body FLASHED with Light Chi, shining like a mini sun.

"AAAAGH!" Jorgen was blinded, holding his left arm over his eyes while the right arm held the King Wand away. Mavis locked aim on it and "Expelliarmus!" blasted a spell that made Jorgen's fingers snap open and drop the wand.

The fairies gasped with utter astonishment as the light died away, and they saw Jorgen's wand fallen. The Fairy King glared at Mavis, who kept her wand aimed at him. Jorgen smirked, lighting his fingers with magic and blasting at Mavis. The girl evasively dodged and ran away, countering with forceful Blasting Spells. Jorgen withstood them all and kept shooting magic from his hands. "A duel is not over until a wizard falls! You may knock the King Wand out of my hand, but you will NEVER disarm me! My muscles are eternally strong! Look at me flex them!" He flexed his muscles. "Look at them flex their OWN muscles! They're so beautiful, they're laughing!"

A mini Jorgen head appeared on a muscle. "Ha! Ha ha ha!"

 _With my muscles_

 _I will tussles_

 _With those who make a hustles_

 _Und make a present crisis_

 _To my authority!_

Jorgen punched magic blasts at Mavis as he sang. Mavis dodged left and right, shot counter spells at them, then projected a swarm of meteors that spun around the field, hiding herself from Jorgen.

 _With my knuckles_

 _You will buckles_

 _Like a chicken, you will clucksles_

 _For I so do love the punchles_

 _And I know that they love me!_ He kissed his fist.

 _You will learn to fear my mighty fiiiiist!_

Jorgen punched the ground and caused several areas to rise to various heights. Mavis found herself on a lower foothold.

 _If my song won't help you get the giiiist_

 _And though you fools might disagreeeee_

Mavis climbed up taller footholds, and her meteors illusion faded away.

 _You will ALL answer to ME!_

Mavis gasped when Jorgen appeared over her, dodging his fist and jumping across more platforms.

 _With this polka_

 _I will choke-a_

 _But first, this frappe mocha!_

He held up a frappe mocha, his expression bright.

 _I was shocked when_

 _I awoke-a_

 _To little girls in my home._

With his free hand, Jorgen yanked out rock chunks and threw them at Mavis, who quickly shot Reducto Curses to explode them.

 _With my biceps_

 _I must try-ceps_

 _To see you are denied-ceps_

 _The magic, we won't supply-ceps_

 _If you want those aliens goan (gone)._

Mavis channeled Light Chi to her wand, forming a long giant Light Whip that she lashed at Jorgen. It wrapped around his right arm, but he threw the arm back and made Mavis fly over. She lit her entire body to make Jorgen shut his eyes, then "Arms!" she shot a spell at her feet, strengthening them as she KICKED Jorgen in the face. The Fairy King fell back against a risen pillar, but he got up to face her again.

 _Oh, I love to draw the liiiine_

 _And you morons make me all the tiiiime_

 _For the rules are very cleeeeaaaar_

 _I'll, make, sure, you, HEAR_

"I don't think you heard ME!" Mavis slashed her wand like a sword, stretching a long light blade that sliced Jorgen in the waist. Mavis sang:

 _You have to LEND us the faaairiiieees!_

"No! No! No!" Jorgen shook his head.

 _We must proootect our hoooome!_

 _Leeeend uuuus the fairiiieees!_

"No! No! No!"

 _Our battle must be woooon!_

Jorgen used his magic to summon his King Wand back to him, aiming at Mavis as he sang.

 _Do you not understand?_

 _Can you not comprehend_

 _That our rule is the law._

 _We will not leave_

 _No one can conceive_

 _That fairies live among them._

 _Exposure of our clan_

 _Will lead right to our fall._

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Mavis blasted huge Light Spheres from her wand mixed with Light Chi, and Jorgen batted a few away before one sphere hit him in the face. Jorgen fell back and looked up when Mavis approached him. "(And let's stop singing, it's too complicated.) Fine, maybe bad guys will try to steal your power, and maybe others will be afraid of your power… But those people need to understand you're trying to protect them. You have to put aside your fear of the enemy and defend the people in danger."

" _My_ fear? Then answer me, Child." Jorgen helped himself up to full height. "Can you safely let everyone know YOUR power?" Jorgen slammed the ground with his King Wand, and fire spires sprouted everywhere. He commanded some fire to blast at Mavis, who swiftly dodged. "AAAAH!" she screamed when her back was scorched. Lapis and Aisling gasped when her long and beautiful hair burned away, along with the back of her dress. The chi-block on Mavis's back disintegrated.

Mavis fell on all fours and panted heavily, still clutching her Pony's Tail. …A black mist began to spin around her. She looked horrified when she noticed this. All of the fairy audience were murmuring, showing only fearful looks at the girl. Mavis couldn't bring herself to stand…

"Do you see? The fairies _fear_ your Death Chi." Jorgen stated. "Und no one on Avalar vould welcome you if they knew. When great and dangerous power walks among them, there can be no peace OR rest. (Actually, your power would kind of bring that. But not in a good way!) You are forced to hide your power and hide yourself, und we fairies must do the same!"

Mavis clutched her wand firmly. "You're right… I am afraid to let others know of this power." She got to her feet. "Because I'm afraid of it. But I don't want to hide it from everyone, either. I don't want to use it by accident… but I don't think concealing it is healthy, either. That's why I vow to get control of this curse. I care too much about life to just take it away. That's why… I will never kill another person… for as long as I live."

Mavis shot her wand upward and "FULMEN!" blasted a bolt of lightning directly skyward. "Attractio!" It seemed the energy from the Fairy Sphere was being lured into the lightning. Mavis lit her arm with light, and the sphere's energy flowed down the beam and onto Mavis's wand. The beam disconnected as Mavis aimed her wand at Jorgen and readied to blast the powerful spell. She fired forth—the head of a giant scorpion staff smashed down and blocked the spell.

 _"Are you sure about that?"_ Viridi echoed, towering over the stadium. The Nature Goddess jumped, shrunk to normal size, and landed in with them. "Because that looks kinda dangerous."

"How did you get in here? !" Jorgen demanded.

"Aisling told me." Viridi smiled proudly. "We're telepathically connected, and I sensed her presence in this region. I knew she was in Fairy World." Aisling went down to stand by her goddess. Forces of Nature began to fly over the stadium. "But I suppose Mavis was right after all about its general location."

"Why did you come here?" Mavis asked.

"Because I knew you had Death Chi, and so did Aisling." Viridi said to her. "A dangerous power that Tanatos was never allowed to give people. Death should only be a natural cause… but your power isn't natural. And that Black Cloud is no different. I have every intention of destroying him…"

They watched as Viridi reached into her own plant-made body, and ripped out a bulbous fruit with a gold-pink shiny texture. "This is the God Fruit, which can heal all ailments and create an elixir that can stop death. It is created from the Life Chi that I and Aisling possess. If my prediction is correct… this fruit will kill you."

"What? !" Lapis gasped, having just run over. "What do you mean kill her? ! Why?"

"I've sent soldiers in attempt to destroy the Black Cloud." Viridi explained. "No one could defeat him. He possessed Death Chi like no other. That's why I wondered if a great concentration of Life Chi was the answer. I wanted to produce the elixir and test it on the Black Cloud, but I was afraid what would happen if it failed. Now that I finally found another Death Chi user… I may have an answer."

"Hold on!" Lapis got in front of Mavis and reached her arms to either side, glaring at the goddess. "I won't let you risk Mavis like that!"

"Lapis, get away!" Mavis backed up worriedly, black mist still flowing around her. "I don't want you to…"

"If she was chi-blocked, it's strange how the Death Chi makes itself so visible now." Aisling noticed.

"Vait: I sense another force from her body." Jorgen said. "Part of that chi is… magic. The very magic that Black Cloud uses!"

Mavis gasped. "I…I remember his cloud touching me back in town, but I didn't die. I just thought the chi-block protected me…"

"The Black Cloud's power is magic, not chi."

"But the two often intermingle," Viridi said, scratching her chin, "so maybe there was a… confusion? Even I don't understand. Sigh, but it won't matter soon. I'm going to test my theory on Mavis."

"I told you I wouldn't let you!" Lapis told her firmly. "Not if you think it'll kill her!"

"Lapis, you want to defeat the Black Cloud, don't you?" Aisling asked.

"You can't possibly be okay with this, Aisling! Mavis is our friend, YOU'RE our friend, doesn't that mean anything? !"

"My only friend is Nature." Aisling raised both arms and pointed at Lapis. A swarm of Nutskis shot at her, Cacaws screeched and stunned them, then Dibble Dops propelled them in the air with water spouts. Lapis struggled to defend herself and fight them, but Aisling became a giant eagle and grabbed Mavis in her talons. "MAVIS!" Lapis cried.

Aisling dropped her beside Viridi and changed back. "If it makes you feel better, we'll return her if the experiment's a bust. Farewell." Viridi warped all three.

"MAVIIIS!" Lapis tried to stop them, but failed. She fell to her knees.

"Sigh… Good riddance." Jorgen said simply. "That was taking longer than it should have. Now to begin rounding up these creatures."

Lapis bit her teeth in anger and whipped around to face him. "Did you really just ignore everything she said? ! Are you really that…that stupid? !"

"If Viridi's experiment proves correct, then her words would have held no meaning. She did not even vant you near her. Mavis will die because of her powers, but at least there will be a solution for the Black Cloud. The aliens, however, are of no concern to us, und you are still not welcome here. Now… BEGOOONE!" Jorgen zapped Lapis with his wand.

The Lunarian POOFED and found her feet on scorched ground. She was near Mavis's old house again, on the spot they had warped from last time. "…GrrrrrRRRRRRRR!" Her roared echoed. Lapis began panting. …With curiosity, she decided to enter Mavis's house. She located the child's old room with a small bed. There was a book of fairytales, which Lapis decided to open. She found the page on fairies. Furious, Lapis began to tear out each and every page. "Why, are, fairies, so, USELEEEEEESS!"

 **Viridi's Lair**

Viridi brought Mavis and Aisling to her throne room after warping via Spirit World. She shot dust at Mavis's eyes from her staff and put her to sleep. _"BIIII! Biiiiii!"_ Celebi yelled angrily.

"CAN IT, Celebi!" Viridi wrapped the Firstborn in vines from the walls and ceiling. "My experiment will commence! Aisling, the pot, please!"

Her clone scampered off to bring a cauldron that needed both arms to hold, setting it on the floor. Viridi set the God Fruit in the pot, then began piercing and squishing it into juice with the hilt of her staff. She outreached her right arm as three Xyloshrooms grew from it. "Good thing I collected these while we were in that forest." She put the musical mushrooms in the juice and began to mix them together. "The God Fruit and Music Chi can heal ailments. Mixed together, they make the Elixir of Life. Powerful enough to give a soul a new body. Now… to find out how it affects a deathbender." She was about to pick it up.

A white hand grabbed her left wrist. Viridi saw it was Aisling's (who else). The girl was facing the floor and gasping. "No… She is… my… friend…"

"Aisling, don't be silly." Viridi said with disbelief. "You can't be friends with a human. In the grand scheme, they're no different than those Irkens. They seek the destruction of worlds for their own gain. How can we possibly be friends with them?"

"Because… she…" Aisling looked up with wide, forced-open eyes. "She's my… Fairy Sister!…"

 _"BIII!"_ Celebi escaped her vines and shoved Viridi away from the pot. The Nature Goddess growled at them both. "Aisling, stop playing around! Hold down Celebi so I can give Mavis the potion!"

"I…I don't… I won't!…" Aisling began trembling, trying to maintain control of herself. "I… My name… who… am I… What… am I…"

"Kells." Mavis spoke weakly. They looked to see her barely awake. "Your name… is… Aisling Kells…"

Viridi stretched her right arm into vines and whipped Aisling and Celebi away. "I'm through playing games!" She marched over to pick up the cauldron. "Mavis, get ready to open…?" She heard a little slithering sound and looked to see a snake crawl into her throne room. "Hm. A snake. What an odd surprise. …Wait a minute…"

The snake leapt and stretched huge dark-green arms to grab the pot and pull it over. The snake's body puffed, grew more dimensions, and became a very fat being with dark-green cracking skin, smiling blue lips, red eyes with cross-shaped pupils, wore triangle sandals, and had black branches, burning with ghostly white-blue flames, coming from the many scarves around his neck. "My, what a scrumptious-looking brew we have here!" The genie-like being took a whiff of the potion, his eyes wiggling. "Yuck, but it smells so ghastly!"

"TANATOS!" Viridi aimed her staff. "What are you doing here? !"

"Let's just say I'm concocting a little experiment myself! This tasty elixir is sure to come in useful. Good thing I tracked Mavis's Death Chi here; it's stronger than it used to be. Au revoir, Lady Viridi!" Tanatos disappeared through a gap.

"NO!" Viridi swung her staff, but missed him. "Darn it… What could Tanatos want with my elixir? ! Celebi, Aisling, stay here. I'm going back to Arlon." Viridi warped herself.

Aisling looked down at Mavis, who was still groggily waking up. "Are you okay… Mavis?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine. Aisling… we have to get back to Avalar."

"Celebi… can you do something?" Aisling asked her.

The Firstborn closed her eyes. _"Biiiii…"_ She shone with a bright, greenish-blue light that lit the entire wooden base. Mavis and Aisling gazed transfixed on the light, wondering what was happening.

 **The _Biggest_**

"I can't BELIEVE we LOST that thing!" Tallest Dirk roared with incredible anger. "How the hell could it be possible to lose a freaking MOON? !"

"Hmph." Yellow Diamond huffed. "You know, maybe your supernatural sensors aren't all they're cracked up to be."

"Or maybe we wasted TIME in looking for some fantasy land! Listen: we're going to drop you in the first location on the planet we find, and YOU'RE going to extinguish all residents so we can set up your crappy drills, because if you don't, our alliance is OVER!"

"My, my, a bit of an over-reaction, I'd say."

They all whipped toward the room's entrance: Medusa, Zeref, and Zeira stood there. "IT'S THAT GUY AGAIN! FIRE!" The Irkens all let loose on the wizard. Zeref withstood the lasers and felt no pain.

"STOP THAT!" Medusa got between them.

Zeref and Yellow Diamond were glaring spitefully at each other. "Why did you bring me here?" Zeref asked. "Weren't you going to help me destroy her?"

"I won't need any help destroying you." Yellow Diamond drew her sword and pointed it. "I'll defeat you this time!"

"Fellas, fellas!" Medusa gestured with her hands to 'calm down.' "All this fighting is pointless. True, I did intend to help Zeref destroy this woman, but on further inspection, I think some collaboration can be arranged! Yellow Diamond…" She faced the Gem. "You seek perfection and order, and an army that will not fail you. Don't you?"

"How would you know?"

"I have my sources. And Zeref…" She faced the dark mage. "You wish to rid all evils, and live in a world where your curse need not be a problem. I think _both_ of you can attain the same goal…"

"What are you saying?" Zeref glared.

"Well, it's simple: Zeref is currently working on a means to _create_ the unbeatable army. Far greater than the polymorphic rocks could hope to be: the Grand Inferius. Using the sources my cohorts and I have collected, we will create an army of undead so strong, they cannot be laid to rest! The ingredients we were going to use are… Fire Chi from Solaris's Eternal Flame, an army of shadows which Pandora has in her box, Viridi's famous Elixir of Life… all we're really missing is a vast quantity of magic energy. I'm sure your Gems will suffice, Lady Diamond."

"You want to take the power from MY Gems? !"

"We shouldn't need ALL of them, I mean Zeref's magic is plenty already. Besides, you can always harvest more. If our Army of Inferi comes into fruition, we will conquer thousands of planets, and MORE ground can be sapped for its energy! Please, Yellow Diamond… aid us in our project, and I promise, you will have _everything_ you want…" Medusa smirked at the alien and made a wink.

Yellow Diamond looked away in thought. Could this woman perhaps know who she is? Judging by how much she knew of her already… maybe this woman wanted to help Diamond return home, too. Whatever the reason… she supposed she could make use of the defective Gems. "All right."

"Excellent, Diamond. Join us, and we will conduct our experiment on the planet's surface." Medusa's group walked away.

"Hey-Hey!" Tallest Dirk yelled when Diamond followed them. "You're actually going with THEM now? !"

"It's not like I'm getting far with you. Take it easy, Juice Body, I just wanna see how this works out."

As Medusa's trio was walking down a hall, Pandora's small flame appeared and slithered beside them. "Okay, I brought my box to our meeting point. Is everything good up here?"

"It is, Dora. Now we must wait for Tanatos. You know, Zeref, you surprised me. I wouldn't have guessed Zeira was one of your minions." Medusa said.

"She is not. Those who read my books are slowly put under my hypnosis."

"So you told her to fight me just to break my body and lure Solaris? !" Pandora shouted.

"She was acting of her own free will when she fought you. But it did work in our favor in the end."

"Yeah, she broke my spiritual form, that TOTALLY works in my favor! Do you know how hard it is to reconstitute your particles? !"

"Relax, Dora, I'll fix your body." Medusa told her. "But now that the gods are on to us, we can't fool around. We need to conduct this experiment quick."

 **Star Haven**

Celebi, Mavis, and Aisling appeared out of a bright green-blue portal. They were set on the blue, sparkly grass of Star Haven. Millions of stars twinkled in the forever night sky, and the River of Dreams was like a liquid mirror. "Celebi… you brought us… to Star Haven?" Aisling spoke with awe.

 _"Bi…"_ Celebi corrected.

Aisling gasped. "We're in Star Haven… precisely two million years in the past? !"

 _"BIII!"_ Celebi nodded.

"Two million years in the past? !" Mavis exclaimed. "But…But why? Why take us here?"

 _"Bi…"_ Celebi fluttered to Star Sanctuary. Mavis and Aisling exchanged gaping expressions and followed her.

The Fountain of Dreams was full of pure life and energy. The Seven Star Spirits sat around each of their pedestals, facing the Star Rod in the center. The purple rock that contained Jirachi would soon be open. They gasped when someone flew into their home. "Firstborn Celebi?" Eldstar spoke.

Mavis, a girl with short burned hair and a burned dress, and Aisling, a girl of ghostly white tones, walked in and viewed around. "Humans? !" Mamar gasped.

"What are they doing here?" Skolar asked.

"Celebi, what's going on?" Mavis asked.

 _"Bi… biii…"_ Celebi pointed at the purple rock.

"The Firstborn Jirachi is about to wake up from his hundred-year slumber?" Aisling repeated.

"Jirachi the Wishmaker… really?" Mavis spoke.

 _"Bi…"_

"And Jirachi will give us… _one_ wish…" Aisling said.

"One… wish?…" Mavis couldn't believe it.

"Hold on, now!" Skolar yelled. "You can't just bring two humans in our home and tell them that!"

"Now, now." Klevar said. "I'm not sensing any evil feelings from them. If the one wish is too drastic, we can always fix it."

Mavis walked up the stairs and soaked her feet in the fountain's magical water. All of the aching pain she felt in her tired soles went away. Jirachi's rock glowed, and the shadow of the star-headed Firstborn was seen. Mavis reached up and clutched the Star Rod in her left hand. Her right hand still held her Pony's Tail. "Jirachi… will you grant me a wish?"

The rock was fading. Jirachi's sleeping form was visible, albeit wrapped up in his golden cape. _"Wish…"_ His young voice echoed.

Mavis closed her eyes. She focused on her wish… she burned the words into her mind… she wished it with all her heart… She thought of no one or nothing else and focused solely on this wish, wanting with all her heart for it to come true.

Aisling couldn't look away… Jirachi, the god who could grant any wish… Mavis could wish for anything. Would she wish that the aliens would leave her planet? Would she wish for the Black Cloud's defeat? Would she wish to be rid of her Death Chi? What would Mavis wish… Mavis, the girl with so much spirit, knowledge, and imagination… what is her heart's desire?

"…I…I wish…" Mavis opened her eyes and smiled, "that I was a fairy!"

* * *

 **It feels like each chapter is shorter than the last. XP In fact, they are, but I'm totally doing that by accident! Dialga, Palkia, and Jirachi come from _Pokémon_ , Palutena is from _Kid Icarus_ , Solaris is from _Sonic 2006_ , and the Star Spirits are from _Paper Mario_. 'Cause since we're far from the main storyline, you probably don't remember those crossovers. X) Anyway, the next chapter will definitely be the last, because I can't think of a way to drag this out longer. See you then!**


	5. Fairy Heart

**Welcome to the conclusion of _Fairy Sisters_. The end of this story has a Caesar Cryptogram. Let's do it!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Fairy Heart_**

 **Tenrou Valley**

Lapis returned to the orphanage, where many of the orphans were in downtrodden spirits. There wasn't any food left for them, and Lapis suspected Lord Jezelf wasn't able to return with the bridge ruined. An ogre girl was eating the last of a rat's remains when she noticed the alien walk in. "Where've you been all day? Did you bring us food?"

"No, I haven't." Lapis replied in a frustrated tone. "In case you didn't notice, there was an alien invasion, and Mavis and I were preoccupied with it."

"Where is Mavis?" the Elfin girl asked.

"She's… sigh, I dunno. I'm trying to find her, but… you just wouldn't _believe_ what crappy help you can find. …Look, it's getting late, you guys, you should go to bed. I probably won't be coming back tonight." Lapis was about to walk out the door.

"Whaddo we do for food?" a giant boy asked.

"That's really not a concern for me at the moment! Go out and hunt in the morning."

Except for a few stars through the clouds, the land and sky were dark as Lapis walked the road to Tenrou Town. She was going to go to the river-… Lapis stopped and looked at the forest. It was pitch-black within its woods at night, and Aisling would not be there to guide them. Still, Lapis wondered… "If Star Fairies and Ocean Fairies exist… then… I wonder if Forest Fairies exist…" If Viridi was the Goddess of Nature, Lapis thought she would be involved with these fairies somehow. She was about to walk into the forest- "Er, maybe I shouldn't, it's way too dark…"

But then again, it would be dark in the ocean if she tried to swim in it. Either way, she couldn't just rest while Mavis was in danger. "Sigh, maybe I'll just fly over it." Lapis sprouted Water Wings on her back and glided over the forest. She wondered if Forest Fairies glowed like Ocean Fairies, then they would be easy to spot. However, there were lots of leaves shrouding the forest ground. There didn't appear to be any hint of a glow, let alone hundreds from that many Forest Fairies. "What am I doing." Lapis sighed. "This is hopeless… Huh?"

She noticed a pillar of smoke flowing up from the distant swamp. Curious, Lapis flew in that direction. When she got closer, she could pick up an odd smell from that area; like that of a magic potion. She landed softly in the swamp and quietly walked to where the smoke was rising from. She peeked around each individual tree, in fear of being discovered by anyone around. Finally, she arrived at the smoke's source. Lapis gasped—then silenced herself and hid behind a tree.

Medusa, Yellow Diamond, Pandora's flame form, and Zeira were standing patiently while Zeref was working in the large cauldron. The dark wizard dropped several Amethyst and Pearl Gems inside the liquid, mixing with his own black magic. "How is one little potion meant to awaken an entire army of undead?" Pandora questioned.

"When one has the right ingredients." Zeref informed. "I just hope I can count on yours. What do you have for a live sacrifice?"

Yellow Diamond whistled. The Irken troop that was standing at the other side jumped with a start, waddling over to them and saluting with a terrified look. "This one will do." Diamond said.

Zeref used his magic to make a circle surround the Irken on the ground. Pandora made a small box with a skull on its lid float in front of her. "This box contains thousands of shadows taken from the Shadow Realm."

"The shadowbenders have an ability called Shadow Possession," Medusa explained, "which allows them to control others. After experimenting, we confirmed this power is able to reanimate corpses. Every person that died has their shadow taken from them, to drift alone in their realm. By using this ritual, we will be able to force that shadow to, not only possess this living Irken, but make that shadow's master materialize over his very form. And… with the potent Life Chi from Viridi's elixir, mixed with the unendingness of Solaris's Eternal Flame, we can create a zombie so stable and invincible, it's practically alive. But with Zeref's magic imbued inside it, it will be under his control. Shall we begin?"

"You know, I'm starting to think this isn't worth 50,000 Moneys." The Irken said.

"Go for it." Medusa declared.

Pandora opened her box and release a single shadow that overtook the Irken's body. While the alien squirmed, smoke from the cauldron flowed over him, and a clay-like substance formed over the Irken, who was screaming desperately. Once the clay completely covered him, the resulted blob grew and his body reshaped. The clay colored in, becoming a woman with long dark-purple hair and an indigo robe with a cloak. She opened her eyes, which were black with green irises.

Medusa smirked, slowly walking around the woman. "Young lady… what's your name?"

"Torvik Wickens." she responded.

"I see… Who were you when you were alive?"

"I am a Greek scholar."

"Ahhh… Then, perhaps you could tell me what _I_ am?"

"I know you're dark beings using forbidden magic."

"That's a little judgmental." Medusa stopped in front of her. "You would not be willing to serve us of your own accord, would you?"

"No…"

Medusa turned to Zeref. His eyes shrouded by his hair, Zeref reached an arm toward the zombie. Torvik's green irises turned a light gray. "It seems the experiment succeeded." Pandora said. "The Life Chi is so strong that even the smoke it emits will have effect."

"We're not done, yet." Medusa stepped away. "Yellow Diamond, destroy her."

The Diamond drew a sword from her chest and sliced the zombie to pieces. They stared at its remains for a few seconds. …The zombie's pieces floated and formed back together. Torvik had nary a scratch on her form. "Perfect." Medusa smirked. "Don't you agree?"

Yellow Diamond looked at her sword, then at Torvik. "Hmm… Impressive. And you would allow me control over them?"

"First, we have the arduous task of gathering enough sacrifices." Pandora said. "I hope you're able to bribe enough Irkens."

"I'm sure Dirk will agree to it. He treats his soldiers like common Pearls."

"I wonder if I could sacrifice some demons." Medusa mentioned. "I would like to have a handy amount by tomorrow afternoon. The other gods will catch onto us with that little Zeira act. But with an army like this… Avalar will be ours to conquer in no time! Now as for you two…" She looked at Zeref and Diamond, who exchanged glances with each other. "I expect you two to get along… Make friends, now, you hear?" With that, she left through a dark portal.

"Hmph… I guess I should round up some troops." Diamond figured before walking away. Lapis continued to watch them.

 _Zeira… Just what the heck is going on here?_ Lapis thought to herself. _I need to get out of here and warn everyone._ "AAA- _mmmmp_!" A force suddenly grabbed Lapis and cupped her mouth shut.

"Oh-ho DEAR!" Tanatos said perkily, pressing Lapis against his round belly. "A little Tootsie Pop is EAVESdropping on us!"

"Oh, my." Pandora turned to them. "That's awfully rude, you know. I wonder what we're to do with you."

"Why don't you be a good little lollipop and tell us where you came from!" Tanatos requested, looming his smiley face over Lapis.

"Eeh!" Lapis pulled his big hand off her mouth. "I'm not going to let you guys get away with this! Eh!" She struggled to shake away. "Zeira, what's wrong with you, why are you hanging with them? !"

"It sounds like they know each other." Zeref observed with a solemn smile. "Zeira… can you tell me where this girl is from?"

"…" The red-eyed girl was staring blankly. "Red Lizard Orphanage."

"OH, goody! An ORPHANAGE!" Tanatos cheered. "Sure to have helpings of little goodies nobody cares about! They'll make LOVELY sacrifices!"

"NO!" Lapis tried harder to shake away. "I won't let you do that to them!"

"Then it's a good thing we don't need you to take us." Tanatos's 'X' eyes opened and released a reddish-pink pollen at Lapis's face. The Lunarian girl grew drowsy and fell into a deep sleep. "Sleep is a simulation of death." he said as he hoisted Lapis over his left shoulder. "Just like the Dream World is a phony Spirit World. So, Zeira… where is this orphanage?"

 **Fairy World; 12 hours later**

After 12 hours had passed (there was no daytime in Fairy World), Jorgen von Strangle was still sitting on the edge of the cloud where the colosseum rested. His elbow was propped on his leg while his head rested on his hand. The other fairies had returned to their homes shortly after the match abruptly ended, resuming their everyday lives. Jorgen's fairy punching bag, Binky, saw the king in his contemplative state and flew over to him. "King Jorgen? You've been there all night. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Binky." Jorgen spoke in what was assumed to be a sad tone, but his gruff German voice was the same. "I do not know vhy, but my muscles do not flex like they used to!" He flexed his arms. "It is like there is something on their mind, but they do not tell me. WHY DO MUSCLES LAUGH, BUT DO NOT TAAAALK?"

Binky understood what Jorgen was saying; it's just the way he explained it was weird. "Well, um, would your muscles be upset about… anything regarding that Mavis girl?"

"Vhat? ?" Jorgen looked baffled. "Vhy vould my muscles be upset? Muscles only know two feelings: joy and humor! They vould certainly not be concerned about some smart-mouthed puny _human_ girl. Ha ha! Why would you even say that?"

"Well, no one knows your muscles better than you." Binky said with disbelief. "But maybe somewhere inside your mind is taking Mavis's words into consideration. And that thought is sending a spark to your muscles that makes them want to beat up the aliens and that Black Cloud, which they can't do if they stay in this Fairy Sphere."

"Binky, you make the littlest amount of sense. Even mah muscles know not to bite off more than they can chew. We would be dooming ourselves to show the aliens that we exist. We would not get rest, and the puny mortals down below will always be nagging us for protection. Mavis vas one such mortal. If she knew the power we possess, as well as the least bit of common sense, she vould understand why!"

"Y'know, even if that's true," Binky replied seriously, "I'm BORED here! This Fairy Sphere's keeping us from seeing the outside universe! Haven't you ever wanted to go out there and explore? Look for all the toughest guys and just beat the CRAP outta them for no reason?"

"Haha! That would be fun!" Jorgen perked. "But it is a fate that can never be." He looked stern again. "Und you of all people would never survive out there."

"I still wanna try. How can the weakest fairy in Fairy World be willing to give outside a chance and not our strong king?"

"Because the strong king is both stronger AND wiser than you!" Jorgen stood up and glared directly in Binky's face, the latter returning the look. "I could send you outside the sphere right now and you would scream at the first thing you see!"

 _"Myow, myow…"_ Jorgen stepped back with a weird look when a Light-blue Wisp and Green Wisp floated up to them. "What the hell are these?" Jorgen asked, raising a brow.

"These are Wisps, Jorgen." Binky replied. "The things the Irkens hunt?"

"But, why are they here?"

"They flew in from outside, I think. They look like they keep trying to tell us something."

 _"Myow, myow! Myow, myow!"_ The Wisps were making worried gestures; the most likely being a large, menacing figure.

"I am not good at charades." Jorgen said. "Yet, we have to animate ourselves with every line. Isn't that weird?" he asked as he made body gestures with these two lines.

"Maybe that's why we're still better than _Spongebob_." Binky remarked.

Suddenly, there was an explosion downtown, and fairies were flying and screaming. Jorgen and Binky exchanged surprised, terrified looks. Irken ships were swarming over the town, shooting lasers and catching fairies inside nets. "I do not understand! How do they get past the Fairy Sphere? !" Jorgen thundered.

"I-I dunno!" Binky stuttered.

Jorgen ignited his jetpacks and flew up and out of the Fairy Sphere. …The fact he was able to leave the Sphere without teleporting was abnormal enough. From outside, the golden sphere was very faint, and Fairy World was half-visible. In the distance, Jorgen spotted the Irken flagship, _Biggest_. "Oh no…" Jorgen realized. "When Mavis used the Attraction Charm… No, she couldn't have absorbed it enough to reveal the town! Unless…" His eyes widened, "Unless Death Chi was applied to her spell!" He soared back down to the colosseum. "BINKY! Send an R.A.F.E.R.A. to all fairies!"

"An R.A.F.E.R.A.?"

"A Run Away From Evil Rampaging Aliens! NOOOW!"

An Irken ship that had a more regal design landed in Fairy World Town Square. Tallest Dirk and his Imperial SIR Units marched out. The Tallest in red-and-black armor gasped, his dark-red eyes widening. "We're…We're finally here! FAIRY WORLD! I KNEW it existed! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Tallest began dancing giddily. His SIRbots exchanged disbelieved stares. "At long last, it is MINE to CONQUER!"

 _"You will conquer NOTHIIIIIIING!"_ Tallest Dirk held an arm by his face when an explosion occurred a few meters away. The Tallest gaped at the powerful Fairy King. "Puny alien leader, I am Jorgen von Strangle. Toughest fairy in the universe, and King of all Fairies. By my authority, you are ordered to take all your troops and LEEEAAVE! Lest you become my new practice dummies!"

"Brah hah hah ha! Your kind doesn't intimidate me! Look at them all run and SCREAM by our might! Your world will be conquered in minutes!"

"True, you can easily scare all the puny, _lesser_ fairies," Jorgen marched up to him imposingly, "but what about me?" He smirked. The Fairy King was twice Dirk's height.

"You think you're SO frightening, aren't you?" Dirk inquired. "Well, it should suffice you to know that Tallest Dirk, conqueror of 24 galaxies and 1,015 planets, is in fact, a FEARBENDER! _ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!"_ The Tallest unleashed a deafening Fear Scream that overtook Jorgen's eardrums. The king was squatting by the time Dirk stopped. "I conquered Amazonia with my power! No matter how big you are, I will conquer you with your own fear! So now…" His dark-red eyes brimmed, peering into Jorgen's steel blue.

Jorgen was afraid of dressing like a lady, his muscles being shriveled to nothing, and most notably, a giant butterfly net. "What? A net?" Dirk questioned. "SIRbots! Net him!" His two robots took aim and successfully caught Jorgen inside two large nets.

"Ahh! A net!" Jorgen struggled to tug the strings. "A fairy's only weakness! WHYYYY!"

"Are you kidding?" The Tallest looked around to see his soldiers catch fairies in nets. "We were honestly just doing that to insult you, imply you're bugs. But you're actually weak against them? !"

"Sigh, yes. We don't know vhy, it's just how they made us."

"This is so easy, you're almost not even worth conquering! In fact, you really wouldn't be, if not for your limitless magic energy. This is a shining new era for the Irken Empire! With the powers of fairies under our control, not to mention those creepy-ass zombies Diamond is trying to make, there will be no power in the UNIVERSE to stop us from taking Jirachi, AND finding the Seven Stars! BWAH HAH HAAAAA! I'm so excited, I could just **SCREEEEAAAAAM**!" His fearbending was heard on all corners of Fairy World. The Irkens put on their chi-blocking earmuffs.

 **Red Lizard Orphanage**

The brainwashed Zeira moved very slowly while guiding Tanatos and Pandora to the orphanage. It was very early in the morning by the time they finally made it. "So this is where you came from." Pandora observed. "What a shabby little building. Ho well… CHIIIILDREEEEEN! Come oooouuuut!"

"Nnnn…uuh…" Lapis groggily awoke, finding herself hunched over Tanatos's shoulder, where the ghostly black tree branch stuck out. She struggled to turn her head to see where Tanatos was facing. The orphanage residents were confusedly stepping out of the building. Lapis gasped. "GUYS, RUN AWAY! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WHOA-HO!" Tanatos perked, holding Lapis by her ankle. "Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey, I say."

"Lapis?" the Elfin girl questioned. "Why do you two have Lapis?"

"Hey, Zeira, are these your buddies? ?" an ogre boy asked.

"YOU GUYS, I SAID RUN!" Lapis pleaded.

"Not going to happen." Pandora opened her box. A herd of black Pegasi with fiery wings flew out and surrounded the area.

"Come on, I ate a few horses once, and these guys are already cooking." One of the giants marched up to a Pegasus, but the horse lit with fire and shot into his chest like a comet, shoving him against the orphanage as a wall crumbled down. The boy helped himself up and growled with anger, but three Pegasi flew in circles above him, sprouting a spire of fire that turned the giant black with soot. He fell over, unconscious.

The other kids bowed their heads in defeat. "Good… Now, everyone in single file. We're going to the swamp." Pandora instructed.

"Ugh…ugh…" Zeira grunted. The girl fell to her knees, gripping her head.

"Sigh… What's wrong, now?"

"Nnnn…" Zeira's eyes blinked red and purple. "Hold on… don't… hurt them…"

"Yuh-oh. Seems she's getting a will." Tanatos observed. "We'll have to get her back to Zeref to-" Lapis kicked out of his grip, landed on her feet, then whipped the fat god with water, afterwards throwing quick water spouts at the Pegasi. Lapis jumped over beside the orphans and readied herself.

Pandora looked elsewhere. "Oh, look! Here they come."

Lapis gasped: a squadron of about 50 Inferi were approaching. From afar, they looked like ordinary humans and creatures, except for black eyes with green irises, but Lapis saw through their ruse. "You guys, those are zombies." she told them. "I saw them make one, they can't be killed or torn apart."

"L-Let's get outta here!" an Elfin boy yelled. They were about to run the other way, but the Pegasi recovered and blocked their path.

 _Spiiiriiits ooof theee laaaand aaaand seeeeaa…_

 _Come… out… here… and… stand… by… me…_

A gentle breeze blew across the ground, and a mystical voice sung. Balls of light with wings flew out of the forest, leaving glittery dust as they flew around the children. Afterwards, they flew to the Inferi and sprinkled their dust on them. Trees grew up and encased the zombies inside them.

 _Dark…ness… rains… u…pon… our… earth…_

 _Send… it… a…way… from… our… hearth…_

A girl of ghostly-white appeared from the forest. Her very long hair was blowing in the breeze. Her green eyes were wide and strict. "Aisling!" Lapis exclaimed.

 _"You two need to LEEEAAVE now."_ Aisling said to Tanatos and Dora with a very soft whisper. _"Or I will DOOM you… I will…"_

"I'm feeling an odd energy from her." Pandora mentioned. "It feels like… Viridi's…"

"I'm feeling it, too." Tanatos said worriedly. "That Life Chi is unmistakable. Let's go back to Medusa." They disappeared through gaps in the ground.

Aisling glided up to Zeira, staring directly in her red eyes. _"You are possessed by evil."_ she whispered, waving a hand at her. _"Sleep, and awake with Light."_ Zeira collapsed asleep.

The balls of light fluttered beside the orphans as Lapis studied them. "Are these…"

"Forest Fairies." Aisling confirmed, walking over. "Celebi introduced me to them."

"Celebi?" Lapis raised a brow. She shook her head, "Aisling, what about Mavis? What happened to her?"

"Don't worry, she's safe, and she'll come back soon. But it seems things have become worse than we expected. All of you should go into the forest." she ordered the orphans. "My fairies will protect you."

"What about Tardus?" a giant boy asked, standing over the fallen one.

Lapis put water over her hands and rubbed it over the giant's exposed chest, where the Pegasus rammed him. Her hands glowed as the wound healed. "That should keep him alive for now. You guys will have to carry him. Get going."

Two giants picked Tardus up and carried as they all gathered to the forest, joined by the fairies. "Lapis, do you know who is responsible for these undead?" Aisling asked.

"It's the Black Cloud. In the swamp over there." Lapis pointed at the small smoke cloud in the distance. "He's using some kind of potion with some other stuff, a-and…"

"With his Death Magic, I'm assuming. The Forest Fairies can use Life Chi to subdue them in this form. I'm going to try and do the same to Black Cloud."

"But Aisling, what if he kills you?" Lapis asked worriedly. "Then what'll we do about these zombies?"

"I was made from Viridi and Mew's DNA." Aisling smiled surely, the wind still blowing her hair. "I'll survive. Meanwhile, perhaps you can assist those on Fairy World. It seems the Fairy Sphere has weakened."

"Oh…" Lapis thought she knew what she meant. "But I can't fight them all. I don't think I can even FLY all the way there in time."

 _"That's why we'll help you!"_ a familiar voice said cheerily. Lapis turned and gaped: Queen Cerulea and her Ocean Fairies lit up the gray morning with their blue glows.

"C-Cerulea… Why aren't you in the ocean?"

 _"You probably don't know this, but events at Fairy Colosseum are magically broadcasted at every Fairy Realm. It was your friend, Mavis's words that inspired us. We've also been feeling a strong disturbance in the atmosphere. We want to protect the people in danger…"_

"Well… if what Aisling says is true, the Star Fairies are in danger, now." Lapis said seriously. "Will you help me fight the aliens? Are you willing to go outside the very atmosphere?"

Cerulea smiled. _"…Yes. We are."_

Lapis turned to her friend. "Aisling… you sure you'll be okay?"

"I will." Aisling nodded. "Stay safe yourself."

The Ocean Fairies touched Lapis's gem with their magic. The Lunarian sprouted her pair of mystical glowing, Water Fairy Wings. As she rose higher and higher into the heavens, the fairies joining her, she and Aisling kept smiling at each other. Finally, Lapis whisked across the atmosphere to Fairy World's direction at great speed. _Mavis… I hope you're okay, too._

 **The _Biggest_**

Some Irkens had constructed a machine with many Wisp capsules inserted, and the large metal pipes connected to large diamonds. Afterwards, they brought a mechanical waist belt with lots of colored buttons, strapping it around Yellow Diamond. "Okay. As long as you're in close range of the _Biggest_ , push any one of those buttons and you'll be able to absorb that Color Power."

Smirking, Yellow Diamond pushed the red button. A capsule with a Flame Wisp lit up and shocked it, transferring its energy through a pipe, hitting the diamond, which directed the energy into Yellow Diamond. "FLAME!" Brimming with fire, Yellow Diamond blasted twin flame beams into the hallway.

"DON'T use it in HERE!" an Irken shouted. "It's outside you're supposed to test it!"

"Yeah, yeah." The power wore off. "So, were the Injectors implanted on Fairy World's surface?"

"Yes, and soldiers are sprouting faster than daisies! It's unreal how effective the magic is!"

"It's a shame we didn't find the place faster. I probably wouldn't need to work with that creep. But those zombies could prove useful to us."

 _"All troops to your stations!"_ The alarms suddenly blared. _"We've picked up numerous supernatural forces heading to Fairy World! Ready your nets!"_

"That's our cue!" The two Irkens ran off. Yellow Diamond looked at the nearby screen that displayed Fairy World. A swarm of glowing blue fairies were flying there.

 **Fairy World**

 _"Fairy World was supposed to be the Fairy Homeworld."_ Cerulea explained as she, Lapis, and the Ocean Fairies flew nonstop toward the cloud domain. _"We haven't been there for a long time. I wonder if Jorgen has a new outfit? Or if anything else has changed…"_

Lapis saw that the pink clouds were now more pale in color, Irkens swarming the place. "I think a lot of it has changed…"

Injectors were planting more and more Gems into Fairy World's clouds, and it was only a few hours after that burly Amethyst warriors sprouted up. In fact, Irken guards were surprised when orange warriors, with similar hair and body build as the Amethysts, except with Jasper Gems on their noses, sprouted up. _"Number of Jaspers currently developed: 3."_ a Pearl reported.

"Lady Diamond said that these were stronger than the normal ones, didn't she?" an Irken asked.

"Yeah, but they never came out good down on the planet. Haha, we should build an arena and have all these guys fight!"

"YEAH we should! …Hey, what're those things?" He pointed at the hundreds of blue lights several miles away.

"Huh?"

When Lapis and the Ocean Fairies began to fly over the town, the Irkens began firing. Lapis evasively dodged and shot down to the first Injector, slicing it perfectly with a Water Slice. The Ocean Fairies conjured water out of thin air and washed many Irkens away with great waves. They forced whirlpools to drill through Fairy World's surface and flushed the Irkens, as well as several ungrown Gems, down to the planet's surface.

The Pearls threw spears at Lapis, but she avoided and threw water to knock the skinny Gems down. The Amethysts charged over and lashed whips, and Lapis sliced a few of them before one caught her around the ankles. The Amethyst grinned wickedly as she swung Lapis back-and-forth, slamming her on the ground, before whirling the Lunarian around and sending her flying into a house. Lapis groaned and looked up to see the Amethysts speeding to her as rolling balls. Lapis forced herself to her feet and grabbed more water from her gem, morphing them into Water Fists that she swung to knock the Amethysts away.

Lapis grew Water Wings and flew skyward again to stay out of their range. In the distant town square, she saw a huge Irken crest, where four chains were strapped to a netted figure. Lapis flew closer, realizing it was Jorgen von Strangle. "They captured him? Oh well, doesn't matter." Lapis flew forth, aiming to cut the Fairy King free. "AAAAHH!" A whitish-orange ball flew up and grabbed her, revealing to be a Jasper that crushed her on the ground.

"I dunno if I'm a dude or a chick, but this bitch is hot!" The Jasper smirked.

"AUGH, GET OFF ME!" Lapis splashed water up at his face, scrambling to her feet and getting away. She dodged when the Jasper rolled at her, then tossed water to freeze his face. With that, she was about to focus on Jorgen, but two more Jaspers appeared and rolled around her as balls. They unrolled as each grabbed one of Lapis's arms in both their big hands.

"I want her!" one Jasper yelled, tugging Lapis.

"No, **I** do!" The other one tugged, gritting his teeth in anger.

"My gem is bigger!"

"NO, MINE IS!"

 _"Let… go!…"_ Both were tugging harder, and Lapis thought her arms would snap free.

Two powerful magic blasts shot down and destroyed the Jaspers. Lapis fell on her knees, seeing nothing left of them but the orange gems. Lapis squinted when a bright golden light shone above them. Holding a hand by her eyes, she tried to see it as the ball of light lowered to the ground. A pair of bare feet walked toward her from the light. Lapis saw that they went up into a pink dress, which had blue diamonds around its waist. Mavis Vermillion smiled at Lapis, and her huge golden hair was more bright than ever.

"Mavis…" Lapis lowered her hand, but still had to squint through her friend's brightness. In her right hand, Mavis held a golden wand, skinnier than her Pony's Tail, but the top point was ovular with a blue gem and two fairy wings on either side. The light around her finally faded… Lapis gaped at the huge, pinkish-gold, glistening butterfly wings on Mavis's back.

"Hello, Lapis." she said spritely. "You haven't changed a bit after two million years!"

"Two…Two million years? !"

"Hehehe! Just kidding! It's only been two years since I became a fairy."

"F-Fairy? !" Lapis focused again on the wings. "MAVIS? What the heck HAPPENED? ! Why are you a FAIRY? ! H-How? !"

"Before I answer, cut him free." She pointed at Jorgen. "I want him to hear."

Lapis sighed, standing up and slicing water up at Jorgen's net to cut it to pieces. Afterwards, Mavis blasted Reducto spells at his chains, and the Fairy King dropped to the ground. He weakly pushed up on all fours, seeing small feet when he opened his eyes, then directing his vision up at Mavis. "Already bowing to me? How sweet of you, Jorgen!" Mavis grinned.

"You… Fairy Girls." Jorgen stood up. "Vhat have you done? !"

"It's Fairy _Sisters_. Though 'Fairy Girls' would make a great name for a book!" Mavis perked. "Celebi brought Aisling and I back in time to when Jirachi awakened. Celebi told us we could have a wish. She probably thought we would do something about the aliens or the Black Cloud in our time. But I decided to wish for something that could help me deal with all of them: I wished to be a fairy."

"Jirachi… made you a fairy?" Lapis asked. "Just like that?"

"That's correct. I guess the legends about his power are true. Just like that, he was able to make me a body of near-limitless magic. I was going to come right back and help you guys… but I thought that Jorgen was right. This power was so new to me, it was confusing. …So I told Celebi to take Aisling home while I stayed in the past to hone my powers. I got adjusted to my magic _and_ my Death Chi. The result was so great that my Pony's Tail struggled to maintain it. Eventually, I had to give it up… Then, I collected fragments from several material, like Dream Water, Star Dust, Time Dust… and I bundled them all together to create my prized wand:" She raised the golden wand with the blue gem. "The Fairy's Tail."

"That gem… it looks like a Lunarian Moon's Tear." Lapis observed.

"I thought of you and Aisling while I was creating this, Lapis." Mavis grinned. "In fact… this wand won't be complete until it has a piece of each of you." Mavis held the wand's tip to Lapis. "Just a little… Please, Lapis?"

"…" Lapis smiled, molding water over her hands and using a Healing Touch on the wand. The Moon's Tear gem glowed and absorbed the water.

"Nnnn!" The other Jasper finally broke the ice off its face, looking furiously at Lapis. "NNNGH!" He curled in a ball and sped at them. Mavis whipped around and "DISABLO!" struck him with a spell that tore up his molecules, leaving only the gem that fell on the ground.

"This is unacceptable!" Jorgen thundered. "You are a HUMAN! Not a fairy! This is the very fatal flaw with Jirachi I was talking about. That power does not belong to you, and it is because of you that our kind was exposed. You do not-"

Mavis flew up to and stared in his face. "I might admit that it's my fault Viridi and all these aliens found you, but this is the kind of thing _I_ was talking about. No matter how long you could've hidden, someone was bound to discover you one way or another. And sooner or later, evil people were bound to discover you, too. That's why it's your job to fight to defend yourself, and defend the millions of kids who believe you exist."

"My King Wand may have been taken from me, but I still have the strength to defend my home." Jorgen argued. "I will not accept help from some phony fairy, and I could care less of the fairytales that-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't care about anyone else, blah blah blah." Mavis mocked before floating higher over Jorgen. "Look, the fact is, the Forest Fairies are helping us, the Ocean Fairies are helping, so you, the King of Fairies, need to understand at some point. You may be the strongest fairy in the universe, but that doesn't mean you're the least reasonable. The stories read that Forest Fairies protect nature, Ocean Fairies come to crying children, and if those stories can be true, why can't Star Fairies grant wishes to good little children? Well, I bet millions of kids are wishing for these aliens to hit the road, and someone like the Fairy King who has the burly build to send them crying is making up dumb excuses."

"No matter what I say, you do not plan to listen to me, do you?" Jorgen asked, still glaring at the higher fairy.

"I'm right about things 98% of the time. And when I have a sure feeling about my decision, I don't go back on it easy. Especially against some guy who refuses to make sense. Jorgen von Strangle, help me save the world with your power. Do it at the risk of letting everyone in Galaxia know fairies exist. And when it's all done…" Mavis smirked, "I challenge you to another duel. If I win, I become your princess."

"And if you lose?"

"I take it you agree to it, then." She beamed.

"Ugh." Jorgen face-palmed. "Fine. For now, let's say I'll agree to your plan. Half of my fairy citizens were captured by the Irkens and taken to their ship. Vhy don't you rescue them, 'Princess'?"

"I'll be glad to. But then you'll owe me!"

"AAAH!" The girls screamed when a magic blast struck the large Irken crest.

"DON'T YOU kids know it's past curfew? !" Tallest Dirk yelled, wielding the King Wand. "You fairies are GROUNDED!" He blasted another spell that Mavis blocked with her own.

"Do you want me to help you get your wand back?" Mavis asked.

"No." Jorgen marched forward. "A fairy must take back his own wand. You must rescue the others."

"If you say so. Lapis, you can help the rest in this town."

"Got it." Lapis nodded. "Be careful when you're over there, Mavis."

"I can handle it. I thought I could deal with that Yellow lady, anyway." Mavis flew higher, and soared off to the _Biggest_. Lapis flew away and left Jorgen to deal with Dirk.

"You should've kept your twerpy babies to shield you." Dirk smirked. "It would've made this SLIGHTLY more challenging!" He threw a powerful spell at Jorgen, but the king blocked it with his fist. Jorgen walked closer, smirking.

"You may hold the most powerful wand in your hands, but the power is useless without the knowledge OR the will. I will not even have to take it back to defeat you."

"You're gonna wish you HAD!" The Tallest unleashed a constant beam of magic, and Jorgen pushed both hands against and withstood it. The Fairy King stood firm, no matter how much magic came. Eventually, the beam died away, and Jorgen was still standing. "AAAAHH!" Jorgen gave a battle cry and ran to swing a punch at Dirk, but the Tallest switched on jetpacks and flew back. Dirk unleashed a deafening Fear Scream, forcing Jorgen to shut his ears, and the Tallest was able to shoot him with magic and send Jorgen flying.

The Fairy King crashed into and toppled the Irken crest down. Dirk flew above and released a storm of Fear Spheres, but Jorgen got up and ducked out of the way. Jorgen punched magic from his own fists up, but Dirk swung the King Wand and knocked them away, then shot down to shoot a Scare Stare in Jorgen's eyes. He saw Jorgen in the girly pink dress again, serving tea to Binky. "Your fears are much too accessible to me! And with this wand, I will make them REALITY!" Tallest Dirk blasted a spell and swallowed Jorgen in a cloud.

When it cleared, Jorgen saw he was now wearing golden gladiator armor. "I can do with this!" he said perkily, before jumping and hitting Dirk with a mighty punch, sending the Tallest across several buildings. Jorgen flew after him with his own jetpacks, seeing the Tallest recover in some rubble.

"What? ! That isn't what I was going to put on you!"

"Perhaps I simply have no reason to fear someone so puny." Jorgen remarked.

"PUNY? ! Well, for your info, this puny Irken was the conqueror of 1,015 planets, including the warriors of Amazonia! I, Tallest Dirk, am the most terrifying of all Tallest! The Destroyer of Peace, and Conqueror of Galaxies! You can never hope to defeat me!"

"I heard you the first time. You must also be the King of Repetition. Tell me if THIS is familiar!" Jorgen flew down to throw a punch, but Dirk shot a spell that forced him to block, then Dirk jumped away so Jorgen could crash into the rubble. The king recovered and charged at the Tallest, knocking away his blasts, then Dirk flew overhead with his jetpacks and threw three Fear Spheres. They hit Jorgen's face, giving him the vision of butterfly nets, then Dirk blasted him with another spell that pushed Jorgen through more houses. Jorgen sat up and growled at the Tallest.

The Fairy King lunged forward and grabbed the huge wand that belonged to him. He and Tallest Dirk played tug-o-war with the King Wand. The wand's star was making its loud, ominous whir, for both forces were trying to channel its energy. "The King Wand… belongs to EMPEROR DIRK!" the Tallest roared, glaring hard in Jorgen's eyes.

"Nnnnnnnnn!" Jorgen withstood the pictures of his girly form, the butterfly nets, and his shriveled muscles. "NO… it belongs… to JORGEN VON STRANGLE! !"

The entire midspace city shone with the King Wand's blinding light. The entire Fairy World was swallowed by their powerful glow. When it was gone, both kings were on the ground and panting. Many Irkens and Amethysts came over to observe the conflict. When Jorgen recovered, he was the one holding the King Wand. "AHA! YES! I KNEW it was me! Vas there ever any doubt? ? Mwah mwah mwah!" He kissed his wand.

"Pah! That stick was useless, anyway!" Dirk retorted. "I never needed it before! And if you still doubt my power, understand why ALL planets I land on succumb to me, when I unleash," he pushed a button on his suit, which transformed as the Tallest grew taller than Jorgen's height, "NIGHTMARE PLANET! !"

His Fear Scream was so powerful, it went beyond Fairy World. Even the Irkens' chi-muffs were hard to keep on. Almost everyone in his radius was living their worst nightmare. "MY SUIT INCREASES THE RANGE AND POWER OF MY FEAR CHI!" his voice thundered as Jorgen struggled to withstand it. "I REACH INTO THE DEEPEST CREVICE OF YOUR MIND AND TAKE YOUR MOST HIDDEN FEAR!" When Jorgen squinted his eyes open, he saw Mavis Vermillion's golden glow floating before him, looking strict. _"THERE IS NO WAY TO ESCAPE MY REIGN!"_ The more Mavis seemed to peer into his soul, the more her words were burned into his mind. _"I AM TALLEST DIRK! THE EMPEROR OF CATACLYSM!"_ Jorgen clutched his wand tight. _"DESTROYER OF GALAXIES! SUPREME DICTATOR OF-"_

A sudden, blinding flash of lightning struck Dirk's mechanical suit. The thundering Tallest silenced: his body had been sliced in a perfect diagonal half. His mouth hanging agape, his head slid and fell along with the other pieces of his ruined suit. They collapsed in a pile on the ground. The nearby Irkens were exchanging looks of utter shock, as was Lapis. Binky flew up to the king. "Jorgen! Did you just kill that guy?"

"Don't you know anything, Binky? Fairies cannot kill anyone. His cheap armor was simply no match for my power."

 _"Ohhhh…"_ Some of the armor pieces were pushed away. A puny Irken with dark-red eyes, stubby limbs, and no clothing climbed out. _"Huh?"_ The squeaky-voiced Tallest Dirk looked around at all his gaping soldiers.

The entire Irken Empire burst into unending laughter. They grabbed their chests and fell on their backs, kicking legs in the air. The Amethysts were punching each other, it was so funny. Lapis was crying from laughter. _"NO! Don't laugh! This isn't over, you know! I, Tallest Dirk, am the most FEARED of all Irkens!"_

The shrimpy conqueror waddled his way across the ruined buildings. A tiny ship came down and opened for him. He turned around and declared, _"IIII AAAAAM the Destroyer of GALAXIES!"_ He climbed in the pod and flew away from Fairy World and its unending laughter.

Lapis walked over the broken armor and picked up a small microphone from where he climbed out. **"This is Lapis. Do you read me?"** she spoke into it; her voice was deep and commanding as Dirk's a moment ago. "Wow. A body suit AND voice-modifier. This guy had serious size issues."

"Poor Irkens. Some must wait so long to have puberty." Jorgen said.

"Now we just need to wait for Mavis to rescue the other fairies. I think I'll go and help her…"

 _"I'll go with you, too."_ Cerulea told her with a smile. _"We'll make sure your friend is okay."_

"The more, the merrier." Lapis nodded. She turned up to Jorgen and said, "You can help Mavis, too. She would really appreciate it." Lapis sprouted her fairy wings and soared off.

 **The _Biggest_**

Yellow Diamond stood on the roof of the flagship, watching the conflict on Fairy World from afar. "Seems they're having more trouble than they bargained for. I had a feeling they would…" She looked down at Avalar. "Those 'Inferi', however… They really do have potential. And that woman in purple… can she really give me what I want? How does she seem to know me…"

"You." Diamond gasped and looked up when a gold light appeared above her. Mavis Vermillion bore a grim look in her eyes. "What's your name?"

"…" The Gem Empress smirked. "Only my closest friends are allowed to know my true name. Everyone else addresses me as Yellow Diamond."

"Yellow Diamond… you and your accomplices have caused enough destruction on our planet. I, Mavis Vermillion, Princess of Fairies, am ordering you to leave."

"Princess?… I should be humbled to stand before royalty. Yet, you are clearly a lesser lifeform. Your people are nothing more than sustenance with their energy. And as soon as we're through with your land, you'll see why." (Play "Graceful Assassin" from _Kingdom Hearts: RE: Chain of Memories_!)

Mavis's anger grew as black mist appeared around her form. She pointed the Fairy's Tail at Diamond. "Don't underestimate my power. I already plan to take care of the Black Cloud before this day is over, so you can avoid the same fate by leaving."

"I don't think so." Diamond pushed the cyan button on her waist. Inside the ship, a Cyan Wisp was shocked in its capsule, transferring the energy to the diamond. Another diamond appeared beside Yellow and shot her diamond-turned body with the Cyan Laser. "LASER!" Flashing with the power, she shot at Mavis in the form of a lightspeed laser. They went miles and miles away, and when Diamond suddenly stopped, Mavis flew further from the impact. The Fairy Princess held her aching stomach, growling at Diamond.

"What business do you have with these Irkens, anyway?" Mavis questioned. "Do you follow the same ideals of adult tyranny as they do?"

"Hn, hyou know, when they first told me about that, I thought it was ridiculous." Diamond snickered. "But after a while, I kind of began to relate to them. They want a universe with order, an order that's constantly being tarnished by you younglings. My universe was in complete and utter chaos. The goal of my empire was to stop this chaos and create perfection. But now I'm trapped in THIS universe, and the most I can do is bring the same kind of order."

"Did you ever stop to think maybe we _like_ our kind of order?"

"Only because you don't know any better. But I'll show you the true might of the Diamond Authority." She pushed a pink button, "SPIKE!" A diamond warped the energy to her, she flashed pink, and spun in a spikeball. She shot at Mavis, but the fairy dodged right.

"CONFRINGO!" Mavis shot a Blasting Curse at her, but Diamond became diamond and withstood the attack. "EXPELLIARMUS!" She fired a constant beam of the Disarming Charm, but the red light was captured by a white diamond that appeared and transferred to Yellow's body. Mavis stopped, and the diamond body continued to flash scarlet with the stored energy. With a sudden charge, Diamond exploded the energy back, blowing Mavis away as her wand flew out of her hand.

"My wand!" Mavis yelled as the item floated in weightless space. She flew to retrieve it, but Yellow Diamond flew at her with Orange Rocket and shoved Mavis away.

"You have to rely on a mere stick for power, but my diamond contains all the energy I need. You would be able to destroy my body, given a lucky shot, but no one can cut my diamond. Meanwhile, single-form lifeforms such as yourself need every single limb to survive. That's why it's a pity that this is so easy." She pulled the sword out of her chest and stabbed it through Mavis's chest.

"OOOOOOWWW!" The Fairy Princess cried.

"You endure terrible pain, only to end up dying completely. But the Diamonds are immortal!" She pulled the sword out and kicked Mavis away. The princess floated still, before the wound in her chest healed. Mavis smirked at the empress. "What? !"

"Fairies 101: We are notoriously fast healers." Mavis flew to grab her Fairy's Tail, and when Diamond lunged at her for a strike, "Protego!" Mavis created a golden shield that blocked her strike. The Gem kept striking the sword against the shield, but was unable to pierce it. She growled at Mavis in anger. "Reducto." Mavis forced the shield to explode, blowing Diamond back several feet. Mavis began to fly back to the _Biggest_ , but Diamond pushed a light-blue button and "SPEED!" flew at the princess with whipping speed, punching her away.

Mavis regained herself and tried to counter, but Diamond flew from every direction and sliced Mavis all around. A golden blood leaked out of Mavis's cuts. She waved her wand and healed herself faster. Diamond snickered, activating the Yellow Drill and spinning toward Mavis with a shiny spiked tip. Mavis easily protected herself with another Protego and pushed the Diamond back. Yellow Diamond activated both Drill and Rocket, so she could force herself against Mavis's shield with more power. She successfully broke the shield and drilled through Mavis's chest, horrendously scattering her body and blood.

"HA HA ha ha!" Diamond laughed. "How fast do you plan to heal that, Princess? You might be immortal, but soon, the pain will become too unbearable for you. You might as well just-"

"AAAUGH!" A sudden gush of water struck the Diamond and sent her away. Lapis Lazuli flew to Mavis and studied her dismembered friend with panic. "Mavis, please hang on! We'll get you fixed!"

After Diamond recovered, she gasped at the blue alien with the gem on her back. "That gem… Lapis? !"

Lapis gasped, turning to Diamond. "Y-You… know my name?" She noticed the diamond on her chest. _She has one… like me…_

 _"Lapis, please focus!"_ Cerulea pleaded.

Lapis flinched, shaking back to reality. "Ugh, it doesn't matter! Cerulea, I'm not sure I can heal her like this."

 _"Then I'll help. I'll grant you my own healing magic to mix with your own."_ The Fairy Queen touched Lapis's gem, which glowed along with her hands. Yellow Diamond stared amazed when Lapis's body seemed to grow brighter. The Lunarian molded water over her hands and focused a brighter Healing Touch on Mavis's scattered body. Her limbs and blood retracted back together, restoring the fairy.

"Thanks, Lapis." Mavis smiled. "Leave the rest to me." She instantly poofed, appearing behind Diamond. The empress was about to attack, but on Mavis's command, clones of herself appeared to surround Diamond. Lapis instantly thought it was her friend's Illusion Magic, but when all the Mavis' waved their wands, which lit gold, they fired a simultaneous spell at Diamond, and they all seemed to resonate with physical essence. Unfortunately, Yellow Diamond had become her self-named material and was absorbing the energy. The Mavis' stopped, and Diamond flashed with the energy before exploding it back. All the Mavis clones poofed and vanished.

"Mavis, were those clones real?" Lapis asked.

"Yep! Being a fairy gives you a stronger connection with light from cosmic bodies. I can solidify my photons better than ever. So ya better watch out for this!" Mavis threw her wand up and conjured a gigantic Light Axe. She swung it down, but Yellow conjured two white diamonds to protect herself.

"It doesn't matter HOW strong your light is, because I will always absorb it!" Yellow made several white diamonds appear around Mavis, then she pushed the cyan button. "LASER!" She bounced all around the diamonds as a laser, rapidly striking Mavis from all corners at lightspeed. When Mavis was flown away, the diamonds changed position around her so Yellow could keep attacking. "PROTEGO! !" Mavis cried, whipping a shield into existence that bounced Diamond's laser directly up.

The woman returned to normal and glared at the golden shield. Mavis remained inside the bubble as she flew up and started ramming Diamond from all sides. Yellow had two white diamonds protect her, and she drew her sword to stab it against Mavis's shield, using all three forces to push it while Mavis countered with equal strength. Finally, the bubble flew back and disabled. Mavis cast a Disarming Charm at Diamond's sword, but a white diamond caught the spell and shot it back at Mavis, knocking the wand from her hand.

"You know, what would happen if I pressed them all?" Diamond smirked at her button waist belt. Without hesitating, she slammed all the buttons, and diamonds appeared to direct all the Color Powers at her. Diamond's body brimmed with flashing, blinding neon colors, and she used every one against Mavis. She moved with Light-blue Speed, burned Mavis with Red Flames, bounced her aimlessly with Cyan Lasers, stabbing her with Pink Spikes, which also spun like Yellow Drills, Mavis took the full punch of these combined Color Powers.

After minutes of this, Diamond returned to normal. Mavis was horribly bruised and beaten, floating senselessly in space. "Too perfect! Good luck surviving it again!" Diamond slammed all the buttons. …She slammed them again. "Huh? Why isn't it working?" She kept slamming them.

"Hm hm hm…" Mavis chuckled, waking up and smirking at her. "When I projected those clones, I sent one of them inside your ship. I reckon it's about done by now."

Gasping, Yellow Diamond turned to see a swarm of fairies and Wisps fly out of the _Biggest_. A Mavis clone flew out, shining with golden light before disappearing. Feeling another light, Diamond turned back to the real Mavis, who was shining with incredible power from her wand.

"It's amazing how well Death Chi and Light Chi work together. I know now that both powers are derived from my eternal ocean of love. My love for fairies, my friends, and all things!" She smiled vigorously. "And my wand, which is composed of the greatest powers! The sun that burns the earth is my rage… The rain that pours from the sky is my sadness… The wind that whisks across the land is my soul…" Mavis waved her wand around as she spoke, empowering it with more energy. "By combining the powers of Light and Death, I am the angel of justice who sends dark hearts to their demise. Behold… FAIRY GLITTER!"

She unleashed a blinding, neon beam of immeasurable power at Yellow Diamond. The Diamond absorbed this energy with her diamond body, but even Lapis began to wonder if such an invincible body could handle it all. But alas, Mavis came to a stop, and Diamond's body still brimmed with power. With an incredible surge, Yellow Diamond exploded. Mavis and Lapis flew farther and farther away. The _Biggest_ was destroyed completely, and Jorgen used every ounce of power to shield Fairy World from the explosion, by projecting a Star Shield.

The light, which shone like a sun across Galaxia, disappeared. Mavis and Lapis flew back to the battleground. Yellow Diamond was still in one piece, and Jorgen was exhausted. "I am through wasting time with you." Diamond declared. "Your simple 'love'… is nothing to that which I share with White Diamond! I will show you… what true perfection is." The diamond on her chest glowed with yellow and white.

Yellow Diamond's body became a silhouette as she seemed to grow. She became twice her original size before her colors reappeared: she had formed a big and elegant dress of white and yellow diamond, shining with so many complex textures, it was blinding. An arch of same-colored diamond crystals stood around and over her head. She grew long, solid bangs on the side of her head: her hair was yellow, her skin was white, and her eyes remained her sharp yellow. A white diamond shone on her forehead, as did the yellow diamond on her chest.

 _"The Gem Empire… is the true dominant power in our universe."_ The Diamond raised her electric sword. _"And the Diamonds… are the only ones worthy enough to rule it all."_ She slowly pierced the sword through the white forehead diamond. Like before, white diamonds started appearing around the space, shining as they seemed to absorb the photons from the sun and stars. _"No matter where you come from, you will never be able to cut us apart. That's why… you'll never be… perfect…"_ The diamonds sparked with lightning as they swiftly struck at Mavis, who hastily avoided with her fairy speed. When four diamonds struck her together, Mavis was shielded inside her bubble.

The golden bubble floated over to the fairies before Mavis popped the bubble. "Actually, I didn't leave out the possibility of you surviving Fairy Glitter." Mavis smiled insightfully. "That's why the spell isn't complete, yet. I plan to finish you off completely… with all YOUR help." She turned to the fairies, who perked in surprise. "Lend me all of your magic. Let's mix all of our hearts into one."

"You have greater nerve than I to ask that." Jorgen stated, still slouching from his earlier spell. "You could not beat me before, and you could not beat her just now. How do you expect me to trust you?"

"You know that my Fairy Glitter was just able to break your shield, so you know I'm more than I seem. I have my own laws too, Jorgen. But I'll only be able to establish them if I have some of your power."

"You want to STEAL our power!"

"If I wanted to 'steal' it, I could use Parasitus. However, the Attractio spell simply draws in the energies that are freely flowing in the atmosphere. In fact, during this entire battle…" Mavis looked up at the stars and smiled, "I've been hearing the wishes of thousands of people who want the invasion to stop. I will be the fairy to grant their wish. But first, I wish for you all to lend me the power to do so." She held her wand to them. "Will you?"

The fairies were all silent for a moment. Jorgen heard a _ding!_ and saw that Binky had alit his wand, smiling. More dings, and one after another, fairies were raising their glowing wands. "Ugh." Jorgen face-palmed. "I will be punching a lot of people later." Jorgen raised his King Wand as it whirred with power. They released their magic energy as Mavis absorbed it with her wand. The Ocean Fairies lent their power, too.

 _"Having to rely on others to help you fight… Hmph."_ Diamond smirked. _"Just like our Fusions. You can never fully rely on the other to cooperate with you. That's why I tricked White into Fusing to merge her entire essence with me, using her own power. With both of our powers, I can easily fight for myself. But what have you got?"_

"Hm hm hm." Mavis laughed haughtily, turning back at Diamond with narrowed eyes and a smile. "A lot more than you do." (End song.)

 _I am Mavis Vermillion_

 _Princess of Fairies_

After she finished absorbing the power, Mavis pointed her shining wand at Diamond with a poised aura.

 _And I'm NEVER going down at the hands of the likes of you_

 _'Cause I have something better!_

 _And I can just feel you saying, "I hate 'er."_

Mavis swiftly dodged the appearing diamonds that struck lightning, poofing all around and blasting spells at Diamond that combined Light and Death Chi. Diamond's dress bounced all the spells back, otherwise the white diamonds ambushed Mavis and did the same, but she poofed and created a squadron of clones. They all flew at Diamond and shot golden spells.

 _Go ahead and keep trying to hit me_

 _If you can win, you're gonna have to prove it_

 _But I'm afraid I'm too smart for you to get me_

 _And I know you're about to lose it._

Diamond successfully shot lasers from her diamonds and destroyed each clone, but the real Mavis poofed directly in front and BASHED the side of her head with her lit wand. Her expression agape, Diamond was flown over Fairy World before recovering and defending herself when Mavis came.

 _You might be hard as rock and stone_

 _I might be just flesh and bone!_

 _But I have something in my heart_

 _That makes me twice the beast thou art!_

 _I'm made o-o-O-o-oooof_

 _Lo-o-O-o-oooove_

She dodged Diamond's sword slash, released a huge golden whip from her wand, and caught Diamond before swinging her around and slamming her to Fairy World's ground. Four Amethysts leapt up to attack the fairy, but Mavis exploded them all, leaving only gems.

 _Lo-o-O-o-ove…_

"And I'm stronger than you!" She winked at Diamond happily.

While repeating the "o-o-of" verse, Mavis swiftly avoided Diamond when she flew at and tried to stab her, and when Mavis zapped her with Reducto curses, the Diamond remained solid and bounced them back with her dress. Mavis FLASHED Lumos Solem, but Diamond flew through and punched Mavis toward the ground. She tried to stab the fairy, but Mavis blocked the sword with Protego, and flew up into the sky in her golden bubble. Diamond growled and flew after her. Mavis shone like a glittering star above Fairy World.

 _This is who we are…_

 _This is who I am!…_

 _If you still think you can beat me_

 _You need to rethink your plan…_

Diamond conjured more gems around Mavis and attempted to strike lightning, but Mavis attracted the power with Attractio. Lapis and Cerulea allowed her their Water Chi, and she also absorbed the sun's heat.

 _Because I have a feeling…_

 _This is 'bout to end_

 _I will protect my planet_

 _And I will protect my friends!_

Mavis created illusions of Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno from the collected chi. Articuno and Moltres blasted fire and ice under Mavis's command to encase Diamond inside a rock. Zapdos blasted a sudden bolt that pushed Diamond to Fairy World's ground. She broke free of the rock and slashed electric to destroy the fake birds, then dodged when Mavis struck a spell down.

 _I still don't think that you can hit me_

 _This kind of effort does not fit me._

 _You're stalwart, proud, and true_

 _But I am far much more than you_

Diamond shot at Mavis with a mighty swing of her sword, but the princess blocked it with the Fairy's Tail at equal strength.

 _All of my friends are in this together_

 _We go well like birds of a feather_

 _I am their anger, I am their sadness_

 _I am their heart and sooouul!_

Mavis poofed away and attracted more energy from the fairies. Combined with her lightbending and deathbending, a great power, similar to before, brimmed in her wand.

 _O-o-O-o-ooof_

 _Lo-o-O-o-ove_

 _"FAIRY LAW!"_ Mavis's wand shone like the sun, blinding Diamond and everyone. Her magic spread to all corners of Fairy World.

 _Lo-o-O-o-ooove…_

"I'm stronger than you!" Mavis's eyes sparkled.

All of the remaining Irkens shriveled under the power. The Amethysts cried in agony, their gems cracking as they poofed to nothing. The three Jasper Gems still laying on the ground cracked.

 _Lo-o-O-o-ooove…_

"It's stronger than you!"

Yellow Diamond absorbed every ounce of this power directed at her. Her body flashed brighter and faster. She expected a few beams to redirect and hit Mavis. But such didn't appear to be happening. Mavis's spell lasted for minutes without end. Then… the light faded.

 _. . . . . . . CRACK!_

Yellow Diamond gaped. A crack was cut down the front of her chest diamond. She couldn't find the words… the pain and the shock made her choke. _Im…possible…_ A crack that was equal in shape appeared on her elegant form. _No-thing in the un-i-verse. . ._ Her beautiful dress faded away, _can cut. . . a Diamond. . ._

Her holographic body burst into pieces, which all faded away. The cracked yellow diamond fell and bounced on Fairy World's surface. It rolled and came to a stop. Mavis planted her feet on the ground beside it before picking it up. Lapis flew down to observe the diamond with her.

"That… lady… said my name…"

"…" Mavis looked up at her. "Did you want to ask her?"

"…No." Lapis smiled passively, closing her eyes. "It doesn't matter to me, now."

Jorgen and the fairies approached them. "Sooo… what the hell was that?" Jorgen asked.

"I created Fairy Law from the magic and will of the fairies." Mavis explained with a smile. "Combined with my own, I defeated all of the people who my heart considers as enemies. Yellow Diamond was already weakened when she tried to absorb Fairy Glitter. True, her body could absorb the energy, but not the true heart and soul that creates the spell. In the end, Law was too much for her…"

"Because she didn't have a place in your heart." Lapis figured.

"Nnnnope!" She turned up to Jorgen and said more seriously, "But the battle isn't over, yet. We have to stop the Black Cloud."

"His name is Zeref." Lapis said suddenly. "That's what they called him when I was spying, I think."

"Right, Zeref. Will you help us, Jorgen?"

Jorgen released a long, exasperated sigh. "Well… by now, the whole of Galaxia is sure to come see what we're doing. So I guess it doesn't matter."

"Then let's get back to Tenrou. Aisling and the rest of the world needs us." Mavis raised her wand and poofed herself and Lapis, and the other fairies were soon to follow.

 **Tenrou Valley**

"Nnnn…" Zeira woke up with a headache, finding herself laying on the scorched grass ground outside Red Lizard Orphanage.

 _"Biii…"_ The Firstborn Celebi floated above her with a worried expression.

"What the… What's going on?" Zeira asked hoarsely.

"WATCH OOOOUUUT!" A chubby man with green irises charged over, waving lightning around from his hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm being controlled! ! Don't make me hurt this girl!"

Celebi furrowed her eyes and shone green, making a tree grow up around and seal the Inferius. The sky was dark with clouds, even though it was afternoon, and Tenrou's beautiful landscape was nearly rotted by the rampaging Inferi. Some of history's most evil villains and most noble heroes, powerful benders and wizards alike, were called back from the dead and under the control of Zeref.

"MWAH HA HA ha ha haaaaa!" A muscular Irken laughed from atop the Tenrou Tree. He wore black and white armor. "DENIZENS OF AVALAR! I, Emperor Irk, the first Tallest, will see to it that your children NEVER have playtime again! As a commander of the Inferi, you will all eat your vegetables and DO your homework! MWAH ha ha…" Irk frowned. "Is that really the goal I set for my empire? It sounded menacing at the time, but… wow. We are really lame. Heck, they probably stopped that whole thing by now! Did they?"

"I would hope so." Blumeré Winkiebottom said, standing by his wife, Nosteré. "I bet our _children_ could have come up with more evil plans."

"Well, why don't you go find your children and ask them!" Irk yelled. "I'm sure they're dead by now, too. What are you like, two million?"

Medusa was taking a casual stroll through Tenrou Town. She relished in the endless destruction. There was a zombie of a Cragmite woman looking for her son, Gleborp, whom she claimed was named Tachyon in the future. The Wisps that were killed by Malladus were here. There were Inferi of denizens from a universe called "Out of Mind."

In the sky, Medusa smiled at the sight of Avatar Turner and Negatar Renrut in their Avatar States, working together to cause incredible destruction. "None of this would have happened if you listened to me from the start!" Turner yelled at his opposite.

"Are you kidding? ! This turned out BETTER than I could have imagined! Man, if I were in my own free will right now, I could have eternity to find those Firstborn! But I guess I'll leave it up to my reincarnations."

"Not if MY reincarnations stop you first!"

"Someone call?" All of the Avatar and Negatar incarnations flew up to join them.

"Well, if THIS isn't the get-together of the millennium!" Negatar Naw joked.

Thankfully, Avalar's wizards were trying to fight the zombies as well, but against these powerful undead, the task was not easy. In fact, a group of wizards were dealing with a powerful fearbender who could create Nightmares. …The fearbender, who was a good guy that wanted this to end, was trying to help them. …They did not make it easy.

"Okay, you see that monster over there?" the fearbender Inferius asked, pointing at a giant lizard demon that was sprouting blue dust from foghorns on its back, attacking a village area. "I created him, his name is Selicor (don't ask), and that dust he's shooting makes you scratch kittens (again, don't ask). Now in order to beat him, you must shoot fire-"

"INCENDIO!" One of the wizards blasted a fire spell, but the Nightmare demon ate it, and the blue dust caught fire and caused more destruction.

"No, you have to let me finish!" the Inferius insisted. "Because, he's able to eat forces and pop them out of his holes, it's a fail-safe mechanism. Okay, let me start again, you have to clog his holes first-"

"GLUBULA!" Another wizard shot a spell that released huge globs of glue, plugging the Nightmare's foghorns. …The lizard lashed his tongue up to lick the glue off.

"Ugh." The Inferius face-palmed. "But you can't do THAT unless you prevent him from licking it off!"

"Well, why don't YOU stop the damn thing if it's your monster? !"

"I _want_ to stop it, but I'm being controlled right now, so the best I can do is get YOU GUYS to stop it!"

"I know!" a young wizard perked up. "We trick him to shooting his tongue, then we pin it down with a Nails Spell, and then we-"

"No no no, he can just pull them off with his claws!" the Inferius informed.

"Lezlor's already doing it." A wizard indicated one of their own running up to the monster to attempt the Nails Spell. …It failed.

"Ho boy." The Inferius face-palmed.

"MEDUSA!" The goddess gasped: she turned to see Viridi behind her.

"Why, Lady Viridi! How nice of you to join me this evening."

"This is overstepping your boundaries, Medusa! Reviving the dead, attacking a semi-innocent mortal planet, do you know how many laws this breaks? ?"

"You're one to talk, Viridi. Weren't _you_ planning to destroy all humans with your soon-to-be-developed Reset Bombs?"

"Er-… That's different, I'm trying to SAVE the universe! Besides, I still keep it more natural than these freaky zombies!"

"That's true. I guess mixing Fear Toxin with plants is pretty natural."

"Uuuuugh! Look, either you stop right now, or I'M gonna finish you!"

Medusa shed her mortal flesh and grew into the towering, snake-haired deity form. "Finish me, then!" Accepting her challenge, Viridi increased in size as both goddesses clashed their staffs. Forces of Nature were swarming in to attack the Inferi.

"Hmm?" Minutes after their battle started, Medusa saw a gold light and blue light flying down to the surface near the forest. "Hmm… I guess those are supposed to be the 'heroes.' Sigh, I guess I can't feel too upset… after all, it's not like Zeref's attached to me."

Zeira was still on her knees when the two lights landed close to her. It was Lapis Lazuli and Mavis Vermillion, with majestic glowing wings on their backs. "Hi, Zeira!" Mavis said happily.

"Mavis… Lapis? Where have you been… w-what're those wings on your back?"

"We're fairies now!" Mavis beamed, raising her wand. "We told you they were real, didn't we, Zeira?"

"Well, Mavis is a fairy, I just have the wings." Lapis corrected.

Jorgen von Strangle poofed behind them. "THIS is your hometown? Yeesh, what a dump. No wonder you wanted to be fairies."

"YAAAH!" Zeira screamed at the giant man.

"Jorgen, help Celebi and the other fairies fight the zombies." Lapis instructed. "We'll stop Zeref."

"Now YOU are commanding me, TOO? !"

Cerulea appeared and glared in his face. _"I might make her MY princess."_

"Ugh. Ve are doomed." Jorgen poofed.

"They're in that swamp in the distance." Lapis pointed. "If we can stop Zeref, we can get rid of these zombies for good."

"You're right, Lapis. And if all else fails, I have another spell that can beat him."

"Y-You do?" Lapis stuttered. She couldn't imagine what else Mavis could do after those last two spells.

"Yep!" Mavis beamed. "In fact, Zeira…" She turned around to the firebender, who was taken aback slightly. "You can help us, too."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Avalar is your home, too. It's your job as much as anyone else's to protect it. And I know for a fact that you aren't as sour as you act." She winked.

"Are you kidding? What can _I_ do against these monsters?" Zeira questioned. "What can you do?"

"She's got a point with that first part." Lapis noted. "She doesn't even have magic. You and Aisling are the only ones with a shot at beating him."

"You wouldn't believe it, guys, but there are other forms of magic besides just casting spells." Mavis said.

"Well, I probably don't have it, so I'm not going." Zeira stated. "I've been feeling weird since I read that book. My head hurts, my memory's foggy, and… I just don't want to."

"Mavis, let's just go. Celebi can protect her." Lapis insisted.

"All right. But Zeira…" She looked at the rich girl again. "You've always been a Fairy Sister, too. …Just an inactive one." With that, Mavis and Lapis glided to the swamp, leaving a glittering trail in their wake.

 **Black Swamp**

Nearly all of the trees in this area were dead and torn down during the battle. Aisling Kells was panting on the ground, glaring viciously at the Black Wizard. Five Inferi were guarding Zeref, and the mist flowing from his cauldron made it hard to breathe. "The power you possess is Life Chi… Is that what you told me?" Zeref asked tonelessly. "Hm… Did you really hope to beat me with such a power? I have lived for more than 400 years… and for every day of my life, I have longed to die. Every day, I swim in agony, bringing death to everything around me… That's why, attacking me with a power that brings life… It makes me infuriated that you would mock me like that."

Zeref's left arms was grabbed by vines from the ground behind, under Aisling's power. Aisling channeled her energy to make the vines a lush green in this bleak dead land. "AISLING!" Two bright lights came through the darkness, which were Mavis and Lapis's beautiful wings. After seeing their grounded friend still alive, they fixed glares on Zeref.

The teenage mage gave a lifeless stare. "You don't know who I am… do you?" he asked Mavis.

Said girl aimed her wand at him. "You're Zeref the Black Cloud. You're terrorizing our world with your army of zombies. That's all I need to know about you."

Zeref's look turned gloomier. "So you are different…"

"What was it you told me?" Aisling asked him. "You treasure life to the point that you seek to reverse death. That's why you earned your curse. But have you ever considered that the beauty in life is that it doesn't last? Living and dying is a part of nature. True, it is a balance that is often disrupted through murder… and if you insist on reviving those from death, they should cherish the fact they've been given a second chance. But this is still unnatural, especially to control them…"

"Hmm…" Zeref made a soft smile. "In truth… no one else will share your views on life or death. Humans value the life of their self and no others… it is a cruel world where man only seeks to be supreme. Killing, whether accidental or on purpose, especially in my case… disgusts me. And yet… the world can become so much more beautiful without so much darkness. If I will never be able to die… my Inferi will be the key to my ideal world. I will destroy all those who can become evil… and my Inferi, under my control, will live an eternal existence in peace. You could know this solace, too… Mavis. You… and your parents." He directed to his left.

"Mom… Dad…" Mavis recognized the Inferi.

"Mavis…" Lora spoke.

"…I…I want to know… if you forgive me…"

Lapis looked at Mavis with concern. She was still ashamed by her accident… she may lose the strength to fight Zeref…

Mavis waved her wand and destroyed her parents with a Blasting Spell. "But I'm not worried about it at the moment." she said more surely.

"Hm hm hm…" Zeref chuckled. "You're a different Mavis… yet, you feel so similar. This world is humorous if nothing else. If I had time, I would certainly explore it for others I'm familiar with. I was quite surprised… when I created THIS Inferius!" Zeref stomped the ground, and a wooden coffin emerged. It opened, and the girls stared confused at the sleeping corpse with long, messy hair. "…Acnologia."

Lapis gasped in horror. "Destroy them!"

Acnologia opened his green eyes, which turned pale white. _"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_ Before their very eyes, the powerful bender morphed into a massive black dragon with light-blue stripes.

"He's an Animagus? !" Mavis exclaimed. The dragon charged a powerful blue energy within his lungs. The girls dodged when the dragon fired, destroying every ounce of land in the breath's wake. Mavis blasted spells at the dragon, but they were useless against his Logia defense.

"Guys, I'll distract him!" Lapis yelled. "I just have a feeling… HEY FATJAWS, OVER HERE!" She clapped her hands and danced, turning to show her glowing gem to Logia. "I'm a Lunarian! You still wanna attack my planet? !"

Logia's eyes widened at the blue alien. **_"Lu-NA-ri-a… brrrrrrIIIIIIIING MEEEEEEE!"_**

Lapis flapped into the sky as Acnologia pursued. Lapis heard him charging another breath, and barely dodged to the left to avoid the godlike beam. She flew above the clouds and out of the atmosphere, but the undead dragon was still pursuing. She hoped those two would beat Zeref fast…

"During my stay in this world," Zeref told them, "I've grown adjusted to your form of magic." He was holding his book open. "It is not the same as my old world… but the substitutes are unique. Let's try… Avada Kedavra Protego." A bubble of bright green Death Magic surrounded his body.

Aisling revived the dead trees in the area and attacked the Inferi while Mavis encased herself in a golden shield, ramming it forcefully against Zeref's. Normally, a Protego Charm wouldn't be able to block a Killing Curse, but Mavis's powerful Death Chi-imbued magic allowed her to withstand it. "Nnnn!" But since the Death Chi wasn't directly applied, Zeref's shield caused it to decay, so Mavis flew back. Zeref channeled a huge amount of Death Magic to a single point, and released a deadly black beam that Mavis countered with a burst of Fairy Glitter.

Zeref felt a force around his legs and realized that a tree was about to encase him, conjured by Aisling. Zeref chuckled, keeping his Death Beam strong as he forced the tree to decay. Mavis decided to cancel the Glitter, dodging the Death Beam. Aisling morphed into a wolf and tackled the mage to the ground, furiously gnawing at his neck, but Zeref felt no pain and punched Aisling off. She morphed to normal, landed and slid on her feet, then turned into a gorilla. She grabbed Zeref by the legs and forcefully ripped them apart, severing the wizard in two and throwing him on the ground. The black mist brought his limbs back together.

 **Tenrou Town**

Medusa blasted dark beams that Viridi countered with beams of Plant Chi. Medusa surprised her by stretching her snake hair to wrap around Viridi's arms. The Goddess of Darkness gnashed forward and bit Viridi's shoulder. "I can feel the darkness in your heart… I can _taste_ it. Your anger for the humans… Pretty soon, you'll turn up no different than I am. No matter how you choose to phrase it."

"Ehhh!" Viridi was released, gripping her shoulder in pain. From this squatting position, she looked up at the green light coming from the Tenrou Tree. "I may make rash decisions and be BOTTLED with anger… but I will NEVER be looked at in the same light as you!" Viridi grabbed the Tenrou Jade from the tree and ate it. She lit with powerful Plant Chi, and her skin became wood: she was Mother Nature. By her goddess power, massive trees grew, all stretching their roots to bind Medusa. _"You, however… I will see that your fate is the same as Malladus!"_

Lapis evasively dodged Acnologia's beams, trying to throw Water Slices at the dragon, but had no effect on his intangible body. Lapis was exhausted from all this fleeing, but Acnologia was charging another breath. A blue-and-red laser of incredible size came from her left and pushed the dragon miles away. Lapis saw the opened Lunar Sanctum coming, exposing its eye core. _"Return to your friends, Lapis! I will keep this ruffian at bay."_

"Dad…" Lapis took the offer and soared back to the planet.

Acnologia roared with anger and flew to the familiar station. _"ACNOLOGIA! I have what you want! It's here, in my sanctum! Do you think you can take it?"_

 ** _"ROOOOOAAAAAR!"_**

Lapis saw the swamp in the distance and flew ceaselessly, determined to help her friends end this battle. "AAAAH!" A demon that looked like a pterodactyl-bat rammed and grabbed her in its claws.

"Keee! KEEEEE!" Tanatos screeched.

"I don't know what animal you're trying to sound like!" Lapis yelled.

"Where ya goin', Cutie-suckle? To help your friends? Why don't you stay here and PLAY?" He became his normal genie self and wrapped arms around Lapis.

"Let me go!" She struggled. "Please!"

"You know, Death Chi has the same effect on inanimate objects. It just needs more focus. So I would be happy to do the honors on you… WHOA!" He was knocked away by a bright blue blast.

 _"Are you okay, Lapis?"_ Cerulea asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you need my help?"

 _"Yes, let's defeat him together. Let me give you more of my power."_ The Ocean Fairy touched Lapis's gem with her magic.

"NUUUOOOOHH!" Tanatos rose from below, in a hideous form with more arms, skulls with purple fire, and a black mist. "It's time for you to DIE, little cupcakes!" He tried to smash them in his hands.

Lapis flew down and avoided while Cerulea protected herself in a bright blue bubble. Lapis flew down to the sea, her light visible from above as she dove beneath the surface. Miles of ocean shone blue as a spire of water rose from that spot. A water colossus, shaped just like Lapis, appeared. "Whoa." Tanatos said.

Lapis glared at the Death God, throwing her arm up to catch him. "H-Hey!" She pulled him down to her, molding both liquid hands over the god.

 _"Don't… call me… LOLLIPOP! !"_

"OOOOOOHHH!" Lapis's hands shone with the Healing Touch as she squeezed the puny god to death. "FAREWELL CRYYYYYYY!"

When Lapis released, pieces of Tanatos's body fell into the ocean, and his black mist floated loose before fading. After Lapis made her water body crumble away, she was still glowing. "Thanks, Cerulea! Now, for Zeref!"

Zeira walked slowly down the valley road, ignored by all nearby Inferi and Celebi by her side. …She saw a blue comet fly across the air to the Black Swamp. Zeira picked up the pace and ran after it.

 **Black Swamp**

Aisling was able to seal one of the Inferi, but the other four were reforming after Mavis destroyed them. Her parents looked like they were trying to restrain their selves from attacking, but Mavis destroyed them again. Zeref shrouded himself in a black cloud, but a glowing Water Fist flew down and punched him in the head, sending him against a dead tree. Lapis landed by her friends as they smiled assuringly.

"Your Inferius ends now, Zeref." Mavis aimed at the cauldron and called "REDUCTO!" It exploded, spilling the deathly potion everywhere.

"Watch where you do that!" Lapis yelled, making an ice wall to defend them. "Why didn't you do it before, anyway?"

The Vermillion parents reformed. "Because I didn't think it would be that easy."

"You were right." Zeref replied, approaching them slowly. "The Inferi are controlled by my Black Magic. Even if I were to miraculously die… they will only disappear by my command!"

"Lapis, what's that spell you told me about? !" Lapis questioned. "Can you do it?"

"A spell?" Zeref was curious. "Well, you can try…" he chuckled.

"I don't have all the requirements I wanted, but… I guess it's now or never." Mavis said.

"What do you need?"

"Lapis… Aisling…" Mavis stabbed her wand into the ground, base-first. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms to either side. "Join me."

With looks of confusion, Lapis and Aisling each locked a hand with her, then each other. They closed their eyes, concealing their exhaust and their rage from this battle. "We are the Fairy Sisters…" Mavis spoke first.

"Our mission: to find the fairies." Lapis followed.

"And prove all the others quite contrary." Aisling smiled.

"Do the fairies exist in space?" Mavis asked. Zeira was stepping quietly through the trees, watching them. "The ocean or forest?"

"Maybe they don't exist at all." Lapis continued. "Maybe they're only in our mind."

"Maybe they're only in our heart." Aisling said.

"That is the goal of us Fairy Sisters." As Mavis spoke, the Fairy's Tail began to shine. "Our law is built upon love. It reaches as far as our imagination. Our love is for the fairies."

"As long as there is a world where we can think or debate about fairies," Lapis went on, "no matter how much we may agree or argue, our hearts are tied into one."

"No matter where you come from or what you are… as long as you think about fairies, we will always share the same heart." Aisling whispered softly.

"That's why… we believe in the fairies." Mavis stated. "And the fairies believe in us: Mavis Vermillion."

"Lapis Lazuli."

"Aisling Kells."

"…Anytime you're ready." Mavis mentioned. Zeira gasped, wondering if she was referring to her. She and Lapis moved aside to make a space for Zeira. The rich girl blushed, feeling nervous. She didn't understand what was going on, or… why. …Whatever the reason, the girls wanted her in. Zeira walked up, locked their hands, and closed her eyes.

"…And Zeira Lizard."

Zeref gasped with awe. A pink light shone by each of their hearts. All four of them connected to the Fairy's Tail. It possessed the most powerful magic of all. The girls broke away as Mavis picked the wand up, holding it to her chest. She opened her eyes, glaring grimly at Zeref. Her wings shining bright, Mavis flew to the gaping wizard. Her face inches from his, she touched the wand to his chest. Her wings grew and stretched around them both as her golden light swallowed the area. "Lumen Histoire."

The light suddenly retracted, and when the other three girls opened their eyes, Zeref the Black Cloud was sealed inside a shiny, smooth, purple crystal. He appeared suspended in midair, his gaping mouth unchanged, completely frozen. "M…Mavis…" Lapis pondered over the state of her friend.

"I'm right here." Mavis appeared behind them, winking. "That was just my clone."

"C-Clone?…"

Mavis marched up to Zeref and pointed her wand. "This crystal is composed of our power and our love. Zeref the Black Cloud, you will spend the rest of eternity inside this crystal in Underworld Prison, kept under strict guard so no one can attempt to set you free. And as for your Inferius…" Mavis bent down and touched the book on the ground. "If it is your Black Magic that commands them… then I will use the fraction that was passed to me." The black mist appeared over the book as Mavis focused.

All around Avalar, the Inferi were glowing. Their clay bodies shed, the Irken hosts fell dead, the shadows flew away, and the souls were returning to Heaven. When the Lunar Sanctum was about to suffer another blow by Acnologia, the black dragon's body crumbled, and the First Logia was going away.

At last, the five Inferi helping Zeref were going as well. The souls of Mavis's parents held hands and smiled at their daughter with pride. _"We forgive you, Mavis."_ Father said.

 _"And remember, Dear… even an immortal life must be treasured."_ Mother said.

Mavis smiled at them. After their spirits left, Zeira approached Mavis, smiling sheepishly. "Ahem… I was afraid to tell you guys, but… I always thought fairies made candy."

"…That's just silly, Zeira."

"BUT YOU JUST SAID-! !" Zeira heated up, becoming flustered.

"…That's why it's a great idea." Mavis beamed.

"…Heh heh heh." Zeira blushed.

 **Later…**

The Grim Reaper oversaw as a troupe of Phantom Guards picked up Zeref's crystal and loaded it on a carriage. Mavis handed Grim Yellow Diamond's gem, and the Reaper tossed it into the cart beside Zeref. The doors closed, and the horses carted them into an Underworld portal. "We'll put them in the lowest level of Underworld Prison." Grim assured. "We'll make sure they can never speak to another soul."

"Thank you, Grim." Mavis nodded.

"No problem, Child." He smiled. "Use dat power wisely." He entered the portal, which vanished on the spot.

Jorgen von Strangle approached the self-titled princess. "So, Mavis… vhat of our duel?"

"…Do you accept?" Mavis smirked. "Win or lose?"

"…" The look on Jorgen's face answered her question.

 **Fairy World; following the battle's conclusion…**

Jorgen von Strangle sat on his huge throne. The throne that symbolized his authority as Fairy King. It was formerly the _highest_ position in Fairy Kingdom. …But a pair of feet were propped on his head from a higher position. Mavis Vermillion bore a cheerful face as she sat on the smaller throne above Jorgen's. "Fine, so you won the offscreen battle." Jorgen said. "Do we really have to do it like this?"

"But you have such soft, smooth hair, it warms my toesies!"

"Look, you may be princess, but our world still must have laws! Vhat are yours?"

"First… the fairies will no longer be a secret society. We will provide aid to mortals who need it. However, our direct aid should be mostly limited to magical environments. That much I can agree with. Though not completely. With that in mind, we must spread our aid to other planets too, across Galaxia AND the universe. No matter how much people may love us or fear us… the Fairy Kingdom will make the universe a happier place!"

 **Spirit World; Spear Pillar**

 _"Medusa, what the HELL did you think you were DOING? !"_ Dialga thundered as all the gods stared accusingly at the snake-haired woman, tied by Viridi's branches. _"Even in regards to the Twenty Keys Prophecy, your actions these past few days go FAR beyond your boundaries!"_

 _"You don't have to be SO harsh on her."_ Darkrai I smirked. _"She was probably just engaging in normal child's play, her and her friends!"_

 _"Silence, Darkrai! I decree that Medusa and her cohorts be placed under house arrest, and banished to the darkest chamber of the Underworld. You will remain there until we see fit to lift this ruling."_

"We'll see about that…" Medusa merely smirked.

 **Flora**

"Aisling… is this really what you want?" Viridi asked.

"It is." Aisling replied firmly. "I thank you for giving me life, but I will not stay bound to you, Viridi. And if I become a fairy, I can bless my power unto anyone."

"But you know how precious lifebending is, don't you? ? If you insist on giving it to anyone, at least let it be Minish! And not even very many."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful."

 **Avalar**

Red Lizard Orphanage had been repaired by the fairies' magic. Its residents returned to living here happily, and the bigger kids were much nicer. "Is everyone doing okay?" Zeira Lizard asked, standing by the entrance. "'Cause I thought I'd head for the candy store. It's Sweets Day, right?" she said spritely.

"We're doing fine." Tardus smiled, having been bandaged up. "…What, no shoes today, Zeira?"

"Eh, I might just give all those away." Zeira said, wiggling her toes. "It is more fun to go barefoot. I'll see you all later!" She waved and left out the door.

Zeira embraced the lovely sunny day on her skin, the lush green grass beneath her feet, and walked to Tenrou Town's great bridge with a brilliant new outlook. _Laugh now, Mavis… because sooner or later, I will find the Sugar Fairies!_

 _Mavis, Lapis, and Aisling became the princesses of their respective fairies._

 _Zeira vowed to find 'Sugar Fairies' and become a true Sister._

 _The Fairy's Tail became a treasured relic that would always be guarded._

 _By Mavis's power, it could never be used without her permission._

 _GKND Leader, Dimentia was pretty peeved when she wanted to take it._

 _Later, the fairies visited Planet Earth._

 _Witnessing those events was the next greatest time of their life._

 _Aisling became friends with the Minish Royal Family. She would grant her powers to a princess every few centuries._

 _Lapis visited Oceana and became heavily admired by the merpeople, including Kyogre._

 _Mavis suggested laws for the wizarding community. She was very logical._

 _Of course, many like the Irkens and GKND wanted the fairies' power. They were involved in several wars._

 _Mavis's tactical brilliance proved a very deadly weapon…_

(Play "Lonely Person" from _Fairy Tail_.)

* * *

 ** _Fairy Sisters_** **: Cast:**

 **Jennifer Paz** **as _Lapis Lazuli_**

 **Leah Clark** **as _Mavis Vermillion_**

 **Christen Mooney** **as _Aisling Kells_**

 **Lisa Ortiz** **as _Zeira Lizard_**

 **Scott Burns as _Tallest Dirk_ and _Emperor Irk_**

 **Jane Lynch** **as _Yellow Diamond_**

 **Joel McDonald** **as _Zeref_**

 **Cree Summer** **as _Medusa_**

 **Danny Mann** **as _Tanatos_**

 **Nika Futterman** **as _Pandora_**

 **Hynden Walch** **as _Viridi_**

 **Troy Baker** **as _Arlon_**

 **Daran Norris** **as _Jorgen von Strangle_**

 **Greg Eagles** **as _Grim Reaper_**

 **Ali Hillis** **as _Palutena_**

 **Kazuko Sugiyama** **as _Celebi_**

 **Kerry Williams** **as _Jirachi_**

 **Akiko Koumoto** **as _Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom_**

 **Alex Hirsch as _Bill Cipher_**

 ** _Fairy Tail_** **owned by Hiro Mashima**

 ** _Steven Universe_** **owned by Rebecca Sugar**

 ** _Secret of Kells_** **owned by Cartoon Saloon**

 ** _Kid Icarus_** **, _Pokémon_ , _Mario_ , and _Zelda_ owned by Nintendo**

 **All other crossover characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Published by FanFiction**

 **Presented by Gamewizard2008**

 ** _Fairy Sisters_** **: _END_**

* * *

 **And scene. You know, I have to say, as far as the crossover gimmick, this is one of my best stories. It applies some elements from the respective main series, but the concept on its own is totally original, and I think I applied the crossover connections pretty well. Plus, this was a flashback story, and we all know how good those are in any series! Well, when we return, we may continue with _Legend of the Seven Lights_. I will now leave you with this cryptogram. See you later, and keep the fairies in your heart!**

 **…**

 ** _CHUHI SXVKHG KHU DZDB ZKHQ VKH NLVVHG KLP WKHQ_**

 ** _VKH VOHSW ZLWK DLCHQ RQFH DQG GLGQ'W FDOO DJDLQ_**

 ** _VKH FODLPHG WKDW CRUF ZDV PXFK WRR ELJ_**

 ** _VKH GLGQ'W OLNH WVXUX ZLWKRXW WKH ZLJ_**

 ** _AHLDQRUW RQOB OLNHG WR WDON RI NHBV_**

 ** _VKH ZDV VXUH WKDW WHDGK KDG IOHDV_**

 ** _VLQFH GDYB MRQHV FDQ'W VWHS RQ ODQG_**

 ** _ZLOO PHGXVD HYHU ILQG D PDQ?_**


End file.
